Need
by donnaann55
Summary: Absolute smut! Smut with feeling, of course, but still smut! Kurt/Puck slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Need**

Kurt's just out of the shower, running a towel over his hair. He hears someone coming down the staircase to his basement room and pops his head out of his ensuite. "Finn?"

"No, it's me."

"Noah!" Kurt tosses the towel, and moves into his bedroom, smiling at his boyfriend. "What a surprise!"

"I know it's a little late. I told your Dad I needed some notes for tomorrow." Puck stops at the bottom of the staircase, he doesn't move into the room. He doesn't reach to hug Kurt. Something's up…Kurt stops walking towards his boyfriend. Puck usually runs down the staircase, screaming out "Yo, Princess! Where are you?" Kurt's pretty sure he knows what this quiet, subdued Puck means. He watches Puck; looking for the sign …Puck lowers his head, eyes on the floor. Bingo! Got it in one!

"But you don't need any notes, do you Noah?"

"No"

Kurt tightens the belt on his robe and motions Puck to come to him. The jock moves to the center of the room, stops in front of the countertenor.

"What do you need, Noah?"

Puck drops to his knees. "You"

Kurt reaches out, runs his fingers through Puck's narrow strip of hair. His boyfriend bows his head, allowing Kurt to caress his neck. Kurt's skin is still warm from his shower, but, Puck's skin is hotter still. Kurt slips his hand under Puck's shirt, strokes into the curve between neck and shoulder. The countertenor walks his fingers back up the side of the jock's neck, tugs on his earlobe and steps away from the kneeling boy.

The McKinley voice crosses over to his bedroom door, locks it. He opens a drawer in his bedside table, takes out lube and condoms, and drops them on the floor beside his boyfriend. Puck hasn't moved. He's not going to move until Kurt tells him to. He's not going to do anything unless Kurt orders it. Not tonight. Not when he needs this.

The countertenor stands behind the kneeling jock. He puts both hands on Puck's shoulders, moves them down his back, grabs the hem of his T-shirt and pulls it up and off. Kurt leans over Puck, curled over his back. He runs his hands over his boyfriend's chest, one hand smoothing softly over the scarred nipple, a souvenir from Puck's time in juvie.

"You didn't call first, Noah. What if I was studying or sleeping? That was very inconsiderate." The words dark and soft, almost whispered in Puck's ear.

"Sorry."

"I think I deserve more than sorry, Noah."

Puck shivers as Kurt's words breathe against his ear. "Yes."

The Glee diva unwinds himself from the still kneeling boy, stands straight behind Puck. He places one palm in the center of Puck's shoulder blades and pushes him down. He doesn't have to push hard, Puck moves easily, more than eager. Head and shoulders touching the floor, arms stretched out in front of him, ass in the air.…a supplicant's position. Nothing tonight is what it appears to be though. Contrary to all appearances, Puck is not begging. He's demanding and Kurt is giving.

Now, Kurt kneels behind Puck. He undoes Puck's belt and zipper, pushes his jeans and boxers down. Pull the jeans all the way off or leave them pooled around his boyfriend's knees? The fashionista debates the question for a second, but decides to leave the jeans as they are. It's not really worth the effort to remove them properly and he knows Puck doesn't care. This is Kurt's favourite part, well maybe not his favourite part, but close. Puck's ass is 'a many splendored thing'. Kurt's hands roam over his boyfriend's ass. They curve over his hips and glide over his thighs, always returning to his ass. Kurt plays; constantly petting, stroking, kneading, squeezing. Not just his hands, his lips get into the act too; kissing, nipping, biting. Puck's sighing; soft little puffs of sound. He pushes against Kurt's hands, wanting more. Play time is over… Kurt raises his hand and delivers a slap, sharp and fast. The slap is repeated over and over, until his boyfriend's skin blushes. The diva watches, and as Puck's ass colour changes from pink to red, Kurt slips his other hand between the jock's legs and finds his balls, rolling them softly.

Sometimes Puck wishes that he could stay in this moment forever. It just feels so good. The heat and sting on his ass, Kurt's fingers teasing his balls, his hand brushing against his cock. His senses seem to expand; everything feels stronger, more intense. He could do this forever, until he can't…until he needs more.

Puck moans. "Kuuuurrt"

The countertenor coats his fingers with lube and rubs them over the kneeling boy's anus. Kurt pushes into Puck, slowly, one finger at a time. When he's three fingers in, and Puck is thrusting against his hand, Kurt pushes his robe open with his other hand and rolls a condom on. The jock whines a bit when his lover removes his fingers. Kurt shushes him with a quick kiss to his shoulder. The diva slicks more lube onto his cock and lines himself up, presses against Puck's entrance. Holding his boyfriend's hips, Kurt waits as Puck pushes back, impaling himself on Kurt's cock. When Kurt is buried deep, he leans over Puck's back and presses kisses everywhere. When Puck is ready, Kurt pulls out and starts to thrust, increasing the speed and the force of each thrust until he's pounding into the jock.

Puck thrusts back against Kurt as hard as he can, they are slamming into each other. Puck starts to babble. "Need you! Need you, Kurt!"… "Always! Always!" … "Fuck me! Please!"… "Fuck me! Kurt!" The countertenor reaches for his boyfriend's cock, his hand and cock move in sync, slamming into Puck's body and sliding over his cock. Puck throws his head back and flows over Kurt's hand. Kurt wraps his arms around Puck, holds him close as he moves them till they're lying on their sides on the floor. Kurt moves inside Puck still, slower now, but deep until he finds his own release, his teeth biting into Puck's shoulder.

They lie perfectly still, too tired to move, curled around each other.

Kurt's heartbeat slows. His breathing evens out and his mind starts to work again. He leans his cheek against his lover's back, and traces designs on Puck's hip. This babbling thing that Puck does is fascinating. Kurt's positive that Puck doesn't even know he does it. When they're in the middle of sex, rushing towards orgasm, Kurt doesn't really register what Puck is saying. But at times like this, when he's blissed out and tired and curled into his boyfriend, he remembers the words his boyfriend gasps out and he smiles to himself. It's very sweet, really. Not that he's going to tell Puck that, not ever. Another interesting thing about the babbling, aside from the fact that Puck doesn't know he does it, is that he only ever does it when he bottoms. When Puck tops, there's just gasping and breathing, no babbling, no tender words or subconscious pleas. Kurt finds the whole thing fascinating. How could he not love Noah Puckerman?

Puck's heartbeat slows. His breathing evens out and his mind starts to work again. He reaches back to stroke Kurt's thigh. How did he get this lucky? He can be whoever he wants to be with Kurt and his boyfriend never makes him feel weird about it. Kurt listens and not just in bed. Puck doesn't have to act like a badass around Kurt. He doesn't have to hide that he's smart. He can tackle guys on the football field or he can cry at Disney movies. Kurt never judges. For some unknown reason Kurt loves him and that's why Puck's not going anywhere, ever. He's going to stay right here, tucked up in Kurt's arms.

"Think Burt will let me sleep here tonight?"

"Not a chance in hell."


	2. Chapter 2

**Boys Just Want to Have Fun**

Puck pulled into Hummel Tire and Lube, parked in front of the sign that read 'Service' and honked his horn. The garage door opened and Kurt directed him through. How great was it that his boyfriend could do oil-changes! Puck stepped out of his truck, pulled Kurt in for a kiss. "Hey, babe"

Kurt curled his fingers into the strip of hair at the back of Puck's neck. "Hi"

Keeping one arm around the countertenor, the jock stepped back and ran his eyes over the young diva. "Nice look, Princess!" Puck grinned.

Mechanic garb wasn't exactly designer wear, but Kurt Hummel had yet to meet the outfit that he couldn't rock! He stepped back from Puck, did a slow turn, his arms outstretched. "Spring Collection 2012, Grease and Grunge."

"Looks good on you." The navy blue mechanic's cover-all flowed over Kurt's body, touching lightly at shoulder and hip, hinting at but not displaying the narrow waist and long legs. Damn! It happened every single time! Every time Puck saw Kurt covered up like this, he just wanted to un-wrap him.

Kurt jumped back, just as Puck's hand reached out to the zipper on the cover-all. "Uh-Uh. No, you don't." The countertenor swatted the guitar player's hand away.

* * *

><p>"Puckerman" Burt's voice stopped Puck's hand in mid-reach.<p>

"Hi, Mr. Hummel." The jock sighed and stepped away from his boyfriend.

"Oil change?" Burt still wasn't sure about this kid. He knew a lot about him, and it wasn't all good. Hell, it wasn't even mostly good: dumpster tossing, teen pregnancy, juvie. Not exactly the poster boy for the ideal boyfriend! Fortunately for the teenage delinquent, he made Kurt happy, and that's the only thing that Burt cared about. Kurt was happy, and as long as Kurt was happy, Burt would let this kid live…but he was watching him. The kid knew Burt was watching him, for all his faults, he wasn't stupid.

Kurt nodded at his father. "Yeah, we won't be long."

"No problem. Lock up when you're done."

"Sure" Kurt popped the hood on Noah's old clunker.

Burt nodded at both boys as he left the garage.

* * *

><p>Kurt bent over the truck, tinkering with something, and really, how was Puck supposed to resist that? Standing behind Kurt, he palmed the other boy's hips. The countertenor cocked one hip sharply, pushing his boyfriend off. "Forget it, Puckerman!" The jock leaned against the hood, watching as Kurt opened the oil filler cap, placed a funnel beside it. "Make yourself useful. Get me that black pan on the bottom shelf." When Puck returned with the pan, all he could see of Kurt were legs sticking out from under the truck. "Slide it under to me." Bending down, the Titan player pushed the pan under the car. "Thanks."<p>

Puck walked over to the garage's sound system and turned the music up. He got himself a coffee and settled in to an arm chair in the waiting area, playing poker on his phone. Twenty minutes later, Kurt slid out from under the truck. Puck finished his game and then watched as Kurt poured the new oil. "Almost done?"

"Yep." Kurt wiped his hands on a rag he pulled from his back pocket. "Start the truck up, we've got to run it for a few minutes to make sure there are no leaks." Kurt checked under the truck and gave Puck a thumbs-up. The jock cut the engine and jumped out of the truck.

* * *

><p>Kurt washed his hands, turned and leaned against the sink, drying his hands with a paper towel. "So, what do you want to do?"<p>

Puck smirked. "Is that a trick question?"

The Glee diva grinned at his boyfriend and slowly lowered the zipper on his cover-all, exposing a few inches of skin. The jock's eyes darkened and his smile turned predatory. As Puck walked closer, Kurt backed away. The countertenor's hand hovered over his zipper, lips turned into a teasing smile. Puck stepped forward, Kurt stepped back…and lowered his zipper another inch. "Really, Hummel? That's the way you want to play it?"

"I don't know what you mean, Noah." Kurt's voice was light and innocent, but his eyes were laughing. His hands played with the zipper and now the cover-all was open to the waist.

"You're not wearing anything under that, are you?" Puck couldn't take his eyes off that pale, perfect skin.

Kurt smirked at his boyfriend. "You'll have to find that out for yourself, Noah."

* * *

><p>The teenager who thought he had 'all the sexual appeal of a baby penguin', no longer existed. The young man standing, oh, so casually in front of Puck, was temptation itself and he knew it. The Titan player lunged and his boyfriend turned and ran, laughter floating on the air. Kurt was fast, and agile, and he had the advantage of knowing the garage well. He sprinted and dodged and danced around cars and cement beams. Puck was always just a step too slow.<p>

They paused, facing each other, both breathing hard from the chase. "I thought you were a 'running back', Noah. Shouldn't you be faster?"

"You have the home field advantage here, Hummel."

"Yeah, just keep telling yourself that, Noah, if it helps your ego."

The Titan jock laughed. "I'm going to get you eventually, Hummel. I have more stamina."

"Right!" Kurt dashed behind a car and into the office.

Puck raced after him, skidding into the office. He stopped, grinned triumphantly at Kurt, then closed and locked the door behind him. "Got you, Princess!"

The countertenor grabbed his boyfriend's T-shirt in his fist, and pulled him in for a kiss. "Yes, you do."

* * *

><p>Puck broke the kiss, pulled off his T-shirt, and hauled Kurt close again. Mouths open, teeth and tongues colliding; the kiss was all heat and urgency. Puck pushed the cover-all off Kurt's shoulders. Kurt shrugged his arms out of the sleeves. Naked to the waist, arms roaming each other's backs and sides, hands marking and then soothing; the boys held each other. Kurt's cover-all was half off, hanging from his hips, held up only by the press of their bodies. "Noah!"<p>

Puck grunted in response. He backed Kurt up against the old leather office couch, pushing him backwards and following him down, their lips never breaking contact. The force of the impact, as the boys hit the couch together, broke the kiss. The jock stared at the boy beneath him. Skin flushed, hair tousled, eyes darkening to grey. "You're beautiful!"

Kurt blushed. "You always say that."

"And I'm always right." Puck held himself up with one arm while he trailed bites and kisses down Kurt's neck and across his chest.

Kurt shifted his legs until they were on either side of Puck's hips. He sank both hands into his boyfriend's ass, kneading through the jeans. Pelvises joined, cocks hard and hot, rubbing against each other through their pants. Both boys groaned at the friction. Puck threw his head back, and ground down into Kurt.

"Noah!" Kurt tried to wedge his fingers between their bodies. He needed to get Puck's jeans off. Puck was grinding their bodies so tightly together that Kurt couldn't get to the zipper. The diva pushed at the jock's shoulder. "Move, Noah!"

"No!" Puck pressed harder into Kurt and moaned as their cocks rubbed together.

Kurt reached up, grabbed Puck's head and pulled. "Noah, if you don't get your pants off in the next 10 seconds, you're going to have blue balls for a week."

"Dude! Harsh!" The jock jumped to his feet, hands already tugging his zipper down.

Kurt sat up, unlaced his work boots. He pulled the boots and socks off. He stood, started to push the cover-all off. "Wait, I don't have anything."

Puck was already naked, his jeans on the floor. "No problem." He snatched his jeans up, and reached into the pockets, pulling out condoms and lube.

"You carry that with you all the time?"

The jock shrugged. "Babe, I want to fuck you every time I see you. Of course, I carry stuff with me."

Kurt pushed the cover-all down and stepped out of it. He pressed himself to Puck, wrapped his arms around the jock's neck. Blue eyes smiled into brown. "Only you, Noah Puckerman, could make that sound romantic."


	3. Chapter 3

**Fun in the Sun**

"You're coming with me tomorrow." Puck stared at Kurt, determination in every line of his body.

"Oh, I don't think so." Kurt recapped the bottle of cuticle gel, and blew on his nails.

"Why not?"

Kurt smiled sweetly. "Honey, I don't wear bathing suits."

Puck flopped down onto Kurt's bed, grinning. "Even better!"

The McKinley diva shoved a foot into his boyfriend's thigh. "I mean, I don't do the whole swimming pool thing."

"Kurt, it's freaking August, what do you mean, you don't go swimming?"

"I have no intention of contracting skin cancer, thank you very much."

"So, wear sunblock."

"Uggh." Kurt shuddered. "It's like putting slime on my body!"

"Neutrogena makes a spray-on that you won't even feel. I'll bring some for you tomorrow." Puck spent most of his summer in the sun, cleaning pools; he knew what he was talking about.

"Not interested." Kurt shifted closer to Puck, took his hand. "Look, why don't we meet up after you're done with the pool stuff? We can go to the mall and get that chocolate, caramel iced coffee drink you like.

"_Wow_, you must be really desperate if you're trying to bribe me with the iced coffee that, according to you, has an obscene amount of calories."

Kurt grimaced. "I just don't see the lure of sitting in the sun, courting heat stroke, and perspiring. That's why God invented air conditioning."

"No, Kurt, that's why God invented pools." The self-proclaimed badass pulled the countertenor into his lap, leaned his forehead against the other boy's and sighed in exasperation. "Why me? Why do I get stuck with the crazy boyfriend?"

"Hey!" Kurt swatted at the jock's shoulder.

"Hummel, you do realize that if I asked anyone else to spend the day sitting by a pool in the middle of a heat wave, they'd jump at the chance, right?"

"Maybe" The diva shrugged, conceding the point.

"What can I say to get you to change your mind?"

Kurt swept his fingers along Puck's jaw, down the side of his neck, to curl into the strip of hair at the back of his neck. "Why is this so important to you, Noah?"

Puck shook his head. "This isn't so important to me." He raised Kurt's hand to his lips. "You're so important to me."

The diva threaded his arms around the jock's neck, pressed into his lips, and licked into his mouth. Really, how could you not kiss a boy who has just said, like, the sweetest thing in the world?

Puck put his hands on Kurt's shoulders, pushing him back a bit. "Look, Hummel, here's the deal. I didn't want to tell you. I thought you would just come and things could happen organically, but you're so damn stubborn." The jock talked right over his boyfriend's protesting huff. "One of my clients is a friend of my mother's. They're out of town this week. They asked me to keep an eye on the place since I was going to be there taking care of the pool anyway." Puck paused, clasped Kurt's hands tightly, and stared into the eyes that he was convinced could see into his soul. "Just the two of us, Kurt, no one else, just us. I want that. I want to lie beside you in the sun. I want to lick the water off your skin. "

Kurt's eyes got wide and red crept over his cheek bones. He crushed Puck's hands in his. "Well, if you put it like that." Kurt grinned. "What time should I be there?"

* * *

><p>Thinking about tomorrow was keeping Kurt awake. The diva checked his bedside clock and groaned, 11:38 PM. He wasn't meeting Puck till the next afternoon at 1PM. How was he going to wait that long? He felt like a balloon about to explode.<p>

He reached for his iPhone, fingers flying over the keys.

_U awake?_ Kurt stared at the phone, willing a response.

_Yep_

_In bed?_

_Yeah_

_Call me_

Kurt got comfortable, fluffed the pillows behind his head. He answered his phone at the first hint of vibration, his voice fluttery and soft. "Hey, Noah."

"Babe."

Just the sound of Puck's voice, hushed and dark, made Kurt shudder. He whispered to Puck while he undid the buttons on his silk pajama top. "I can't sleep, Noah. I can't wait till tomorrow." Kurt ghosted his hand over his nipples and sighed into the phone.

Puck grinned and it came across in his voice. "That excited, eh?"

Wiggling out of his sleep pants, Kurt groaned into the phone. "You have no idea!"

Puck curled himself around his phone, seeing his boyfriend in his mind, imagining every caress the other boy was giving himself. "Oh, I think I know, Princess."

Kurt's hand was wrapped around his cock now, his voice rough. "Tell me what we're going to do tomorrow, Noah."

"I thought we'd order pizza and play scrabble."

"NOAH!" Kurt's voice was shrill with frustration.

"Shhh. Shhh. O.K." Puck turned onto his back and starred at his ceiling, seeing Kurt. "You're naked, Princess. You're lying on your stomach, on the diving board. Your arms are stretched out in front of you, holding onto the end of the board. Your head is resting on your arms, your eyes are closed. You're making those little kitten sounds you make, when I'm touching you just right."

Kurt moaned into the phone, stroking himself slowly. "More, Noah!"

"You're straddling the board, legs on either side of it. You're trying to raise your hips but I'm holding you down." Puck paused for a moment, listened to his boyfriend moan. "I take bites of your ass. I nip and lick at every spot I bite. I spread you open and lick over your hole." Kurt tightened his grip around his cock, and moved his hand faster. Puck heard the slide of skin on skin. "I lick you until you make that whining noise, and then I push my tongue into you. You're pressing your cock into the board and you're begging me."

"What…" Kurt had trouble actually forming words. "What am I saying?"

"You're chanting the same two words, softly, over and over. You're sighing, 'Fuck me. Fuck me.'"

Kurt's back arched off the bed, his mouth opened on a groan, and he came all over himself. Puck waited, listened as his boyfriend's breathing began to even out.

"Thank you, Noah!"

"Anytime, Princess. Think you can sleep now?"

Kurt yawned. "Yeah, I think so."

"Night, Kurt."

"Nigh…Wait! Noah, you know we're not actually going to do that on the diving board, right?"

Puck laughed into the phone and pressed the end call icon.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked at himself in the mirror and groaned. T-shirt, bathing suit, sandals…Uggh! Really, the things he does for Noah! But then, Kurt thought of all the things that Noah did for him, and smiled. He grabbed his keys, and left to meet his boyfriend.<p>

Puck skimmed fallen leaves off the surface of the pool water, checked the filter and the chemicals in the hot tub. He took in the mail, watered the plants and glanced at his watch. Hearing a car, he looked out the kitchen window and saw Kurt's Navigator pull into the driveway. Puck grabbed two drinks out of the fridge. He pressed a coke into Kurt's hand as he stepped out of his car. He wrapped one arm around the other boy's shoulder. "Hey, babe" He nuzzled into Kurt's side and steered him towards the pool.

* * *

><p>The boys were stretched out in the sun, lounge chairs pushed together, sunglasses covering eyes that were closed, hands linked. They'd been quiet for a while. Puck glanced over at Kurt, wondering if he had fallen asleep. Experimentally, he slid two fingers under the waist band of Kurt's bathing suit, and brushed his hip. Kurt shifted closer. Puck grinned to himself, nope, not asleep. The jock moved quietly, aligning his body with Kurt's, almost touching from shoulder to hip. His slid his hand under Kurt's bathing suit, pushing it out of the way, and wrapped his hand around the diva's cock. Sighing softly, Kurt pushed into Puck's hand. The diva reached over and ghosted his hand over Puck's abdomen, tracing from hip to hip, just above the line of Puck's bathing suit. Teasing, light touches, slipping under the waist band and sliding out again. Hinting, promising, but never really touching. When Puck actually whined with impatience, Kurt pushed the jock's bathing suit down and curled his hand around Puck's stiffening cock. Languid from the sun and the heat, they stroked each other slowly. Luxuriating in the day, and each other, and the fact that no one was going to interrupt them, they allowed themselves the time to feel every touch. The sensation of skin sliding against skin, the warmth and throb of tingling flesh, were pleasures onto themselves.<p>

Puck rolled onto his side, tightened his grip on Kurt, and pumped his fist faster. Kurt tipped his head back and opened his mouth on a groan. Puck covered Kurt's mouth with his own, tongue searching. Kurt picked up Puck's rhythm, moving his hand faster, running his thumb over the head of his boyfriend's cock, panting. "Noah, close"

"Yeah"

Kurt opened his mouth over Puck's shoulder, biting down. Puck gasped and pulled Kurt's head back, grinding lips and teeth and tongues together. Kurt pressed the heel of his other hand into Puck's balls, sliding a finger back, pressing over his hole and Puck came apart, pulling Kurt into the vortex with him.

Puck padded into the kitchen, and grabbed a roll of paper towels. He tore off a few sheets and handed some to Kurt. Puck threw the used towels in the trash can by the BBQ and padded back to his boyfriend. "Come on, Kurt. We're going swimming."

The countertenor curled up on his side, snuggling into the lounge chair. "No"

"Yes"

The diva shook his head. "No"

The jock grinned, scooped his boyfriend into his arms, and walked over to the pool.

"Noah, don't you dare!"

Splash!

Puck dived into the pool, laughing as the other boy popped out of the water, wiping water out of his eyes.

"Noah Puckerman! I'm going to …" Puck wrapped his arms around the spluttering diva, and dragged him close, sealing their lips together.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat crossed legged on the lounge chair, a magazine opened in front of him. He turned a page occasionally but he wasn't really reading. He was watching Puck swim laps. No question about it, his boy looked good! If football and soccer and all those sport things that Kurt despised created that body, then Kurt wouldn't complain about them too much. Puck hauled himself out of the pool, shook the water out of his hair and threw himself onto the grass. He stretched out, face down, head resting on crossed arms, breathing hard after the exertion of his swim.<p>

Kurt climbed out of the lounge, pushed his sunglasses to the top of his head and stepped out of his bathing suit. Bare feet making no sound on the patio tiles, Kurt walked over to his messenger bag, digging around in it until he found the lube and condoms. Dropping the supplies in the grass, the diva straddled the jock.

Puck opened his eyes and smiled lazily at Kurt, "Hey, Babe"

"Hey" Kurt moved his hands down Puck's back, digging his fingers in at the base of his spine. He trailed his hands up the jock's sides, rubbed circles into his shoulders, moved down his back again and cupped his hips. The countertenor leaned over his boyfriend, dropped kisses along his neck and shoulders. He dragged his mouth slowly downwards, sucking and nipping as he moved ever closer to Puck's ass. Kurt pulled the other teen's swim suit off, spread Puck's legs and settled between them on his knees. The diva pulled the jock's hips up and back against his knees and slid a hand under him to stroke his cock.

Kurt didn't believe in God but he was forever thankful to whatever force had decided that the human race should have two hands. Because, what could be better than this? The countertenor slid one hand over Puck's cock, and set the other to playing with his balls, squeezing his ass and floating over his hole.

Puck moaned into the grass, and glanced back at his boyfriend. "Having fun?"

Kurt grinned back at him. "Yes! You?"

The jock moaned again and pushed his ass deeper into the diva's hands. "Yeah"

Kurt popped the lid on the lube and coated his fingers. He pushed them into the boy below him, one at a time. Puck sighed, rolled his hips, and thrust himself against Kurt's fingers. Feeling Kurt's erection hard and hot against his inner thigh, Puck rolled over, grabbed the condom from the grass and tore it open. He rolled it on to his boyfriend, coated it with lube and raised his legs to Kurt's shoulders. "Now, Kurt. Fuck me now!"

The diva stared into the jock's eyes and pushed into him slowly. Puck tipped his head back, closed his eyes, and raised his hips. Kurt began to move, pushed into his boyfriend and pulled out, pushed in again. Amazing! Every time they did this, Kurt thought it couldn't get any better and then it did. Kurt pushed Puck's hands down into the grass, on either side of his head. He twined their fingers together and snapped his hips, hard, fast.

Puck was babbling. "Please. Please. God, Kurt. Please." He had no idea what he was saying, didn't care. The only thing that mattered was that Kurt never, ever, stopped fucking him! Puck reached up, wrapped a hand around Kurt's neck and pulled him down, grinding their lips together. Kurt rolled them over, curled his hand around Puck's cock, pumping as Puck rode him. Puck angled himself so that every thrust down onto Kurt's cock hit him exactly right. Kurt was close, watching Puck's face, waiting for him. The jock went rigid for a second, ass muscles clenching around Kurt's cock. "Fuck!" Kurt went over the edge, and Puck collapsed onto his chest.

* * *

><p>Kurt was draped across Puck's chest. He traced circles around Puck's nipples absently. The diva smiled into the jock's eyes. "So, maybe you were right."<p>

Puck trailed his fingers down Kurt's neck. "About what?"

"Swimming pools aren't so bad."

The jock smirked. "You think?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Picture**

Puck pulled the football jersey over his head. He was tired and sore and all he wanted was a shower. Well, a shower, and then some really greasy fast food, the kind that Kurt thought he had stopped eating. What? It's not like he had to tell his boyfriend everything! The jock wrapped a towel around his waist, ready to hit the showers when the jeans hanging in his locker bleeped. Puck pulled his phone out of his pocket, hit the message icon and read.

_Where are you?_

_Locker room late practice_

Puck leaned against the locker, waiting for the response his phone told him Kurt was writing.

"SHIT!" Puck almost dropped the phone. He stared at the screen, eyes wide. Right there, on his phone, was a picture of Kurt. In excellent colour, in intimate detail, the phone screen glowed with the picture of a very NAKED Kurt. Puck blinked. Yep, still there, still NAKED. The message read, '_waiting for you'._ Slowly, a grin spread over the jock's face.

_Don't move!_

Puck set a record for the fastest shower, ever. He was out of the shower, out of the locker room, in his car and on his way to his boyfriend's house in under 15 minutes.

* * *

><p>The McKinley badass parked his truck in the Hummel driveway. He jumped out of the truck, slammed the door, and sprinted up the walkway. He flipped the welcome mat over, found the extra house key and let himself in to Kurt's house. Puck paused in his headlong rush to kick off his shoes and lock the front door. He ran down the hallway, opened Kurt's bedroom door, slammed and locked it behind him. He parachuted down the staircase, skidded to a halt at the bottom and leaned over, hands on hips, breathing hard.<p>

Kurt was lying on his side, right arm raised, head resting in the palm of his hand. He smirked at the jock. "Pretty fast"

Puck raised his head, glared at the diva. "I'm going to kill you!"

Kurt smiled and trailed a hand lightly over his cock. "Really?"

Puck nodded. "Yeah, as soon as I get my breath back. "

"That's not going to look good on your record Noah, murdering a poor defenseless boy in his own bed. I thought you didn't want to go back to juvie?" Kurt's eyes were teasing and his voice had that lilt to it that drove Puck crazy. "Sure, you want to murder me?"

Puck started pulling his clothes off. "Yep, right after I'm done with you." Clothes gone, the jock tackled his boyfriend, pushed him onto his back and straddled him.

Kurt wound his arms around Puck's neck. "But, Noah, you're never going to be done with me."

The Titan player groaned and crushed their mouths together. He pushed one hand into Kurt's hair, snaked the other underneath the diva to grab a handful of his ass. Kurt's hands never stopped moving. Puck always felt amazing, so Kurt tried to touch all of him at once. Shoulder, back, hip, ass, thigh; Kurt wanted all of it. There was one part that Kurt couldn't reach, Puck's cock was pressed between them, hard and heavy, grinding into his own cock. Perfect!

Puck plastered himself to the boy beneath him. He rolled his hips, to feel their cocks drag along each other. When Kurt moaned and melted at the sensation, Puck did it again. He and Kurt disagreed about a lot of stuff; clothes, music, movies, sports. They were two very different people but, there was one thing they always agreed on. This, this felt fucking amazing! Puck bit Kurt's lower lip and pulled away. He raised his head to look into Kurt's eyes, the translucent blue/green darkened to a storm grey, pupils wide, full of heat, and need.

Kurt traced Puck's temple, cheek, and jaw with fingers that weren't quite steady. "Noah!"

"I'm right here, babe."

Puck sucked his way down Kurt's chest, leaving marks in his wake. He moved off Kurt, and settled himself between the diva's legs. Kurt drew his legs up. The jock nuzzled into the diva, nipping at his hips, burrowing into the hair at the base of his cock, licking at his balls. Kurt dug one hand into Puck's shoulder, and twisted the other one in the strip of hair on his head. Puck licked up the length of the other boy's cock, sucked on the head. Kurt moaned and pulled tighter on the jock's hair. Puck slid his lips over Kurt's length, lapping his tongue around the tender skin. Kurt felt good in his mouth and Puck lost himself in the taste of silken, hot skin.

"Noah"

Puck pulled his mouth off Kurt and looked up at the only guy in his world.

Kurt reached under his pillow and handed Puck a condom and lube. "I want you."

Puck moved up Kurt's body until he could grab his head and crush their lips together. "Always want you, Princess."

Puck lubed his fingers and stretched his boyfriend. Kurt gasped and sighed and thrust against Puck's hand.

"Now, Noah. Please. Now."

God! Kurt was tight, and hot, and fucking perfect. Nothing felt better than this and Puck would know, because he'd done his share of fucking. Maybe this was the best sex ever because Kurt was a better lover, or had a better body, or was just more gorgeous than anyone had a right to be. Maybe, but Puck had a suspicion that it was because they cared about each other. Jesus Christ! He was actually growing a vagina and it was all Kurt's fault. If he wasn't so happy, he'd be pissed about it.

The jock stroked the diva, fist hard and fast on his cock. Kurt threw his head back. "Nooo Ahhh!" Kurt called out, clenched around Puck, and the jock was done. Puck sank over Kurt and never wanted to move again.

* * *

><p>Puck was curled up into Kurt's side, head on the diva's shoulder. Puck's hand was lazily tracing over Kurt's hip. Kurt was running his nails up and down Puck's spine. Puck looked up at Kurt and smirked. "Nice picture"<p>

Kurt grinned. "Thought you'd like it."

"Think I'm going to make it my screen saver."

The diva shoved once and the jock ended up on the floor, laughing. "What? What did I say?"


	5. Chapter 5

**At the Movies**

**Author's Note: I wrote this chapter in response to a request from AwesomeAssFics. Hope you like it :)**

**AMC Movie Theatre**

"_Why, why did I say yes, to this? I've never been so bored in my life and it's," _Kurt checked his watch, "_only 20 minutes into the movie. Uggghhhh_!" Kurt scanned the people around him. _"Could they actually be enjoying this? Yes, apparently, they could"._ All around him people, mostly men, were chomping on popcorn, eyes glued to the screen. As far as Kurt could tell, the movie was one extended car chase punctuated by explosions. This was absolutely not his kind of movie. This mind-numbing boredom was all Noah's fault.

**Previous Evening: Hudmel Kitchen**

Finn shoved dishes into the dishwasher. "Mike called. He wants to see that new action movie. He's asking Sam, and Artie. You guys should come."

Puck closed the fridge. "Yeah, I wanted to see that one. Kurt?"

"No, not really my thing." Kurt wiped down the counter.

"You should come with us, babe." Puck walked over and wrapped himself around Kurt. "You thought you didn't like video games but you had fun last week when we got together with the guys."

"You were pretty good, Kurt." Finn hit the buttons to start the dishwasher.

Puck snorted. "He was better than you, Hudson."

"I just can't get interested in action movies, their plots are non-existent." Kurt leaned against his boyfriend.

"Yeah, that's the best part." Finn plopped into a kitchen chair. "You don't have to think."

"They're not all that bad." Puck glared at Finn.

"You go. Have fun. I'll call Mercedes and see what the girls are up to."

"No, I don't want to go without you." Puck tightened his arms around Kurt and whispered low, against Kurt's ear. "I'll let you put eyeliner on me."

Kurt tilted his head back to see Puck's face. Yeah, he was serious. Kurt grinned. "I'd love to come."

"Great, I'll call Mike." Finn hopped off the chair and left the kitchen, looking for his cell phone.

Kurt turned in Puck's arms, facing the jock. "When?"

"Anytime you want."

"I'm not doing anything right now." Kurt grabbed Puck's hand and dragged him towards his bedroom.

**AMC Movie Theatre**

Yes, all Noah's fault! Of course, he had looked amazing with his eyes rimmed in black, a modern day Valentino. Not the designer, the silent screen legend. Kurt had taken pictures with his iPhone over Puck's strenuous objections...read: Kurt and Puck fighting for the phone. Kurt emerged triumphant only after promising that the pictures were for his eyes only and that NO ONE else would ever know they existed. Puck didn't want anyone to see him with Adam Lambert eyes. Kurt thought he looked way hotter than Adam Lambert!

Last night, Kurt thought seeing Puck in eyeliner was worth agreeing to go to this movie. Now, faced with the explosive mayhem on the screen, Kurt wasn't so sure.

On his right, his step-brother was totally entranced. Big surprise! On his left, his boyfriend also seemed deep into the drivel on the screen. Puck turned, and smiled at Kurt. He put his hand on the diva's thigh, squeezed lightly, and then turned back to the movie. Kurt sat back in his seat, Puck's hand warm on his thigh. _"O.K. Maybe this wasn't so bad."_Kurt put his hand over Puck's and closed his eyes. Sighing softly, he let his mind wander.

* * *

><p>Excruciatingly slowly, Puck's hand moved up Kurt's inner thigh. Touch light, fingers occasionally tracing circles against his jeans. Kurt squirmed in his seat, his skinny jeans uncomfortably tight against his awakening cock. The countertenor was suddenly schizophrenic. He was torn between his need for Puck to continue his tortuously slow trail to his cock and his extreme unease with this public display. They were in a movie theatre, surrounded by friends, Finn siting only inches away. Kurt really should move Puck's hand away. He really should, and he would, in a second. Kurt moaned under his breath. He had every intention of moving his boyfriend's hand away. His fingers twitched, ready to do just that, and then didn't. The McKinley diva reached up, unwound his scarf and pooled it in his lap. The Titan player had been staring at the screen, as if the hand ghosting up Kurt's leg belonged to someone else. At the feel of Kurt's scarf covering his hand, Puck turned in surprise. Seeing the scarf lying innocently in Kurt's lap, covering his activity, Puck grinned. He pushed the arm rest between them out of the way, and scooted closer to his boyfriend. He switched hands, throwing his right arm around Kurt's shoulder, and sneaking the left one under the scarf. Now, knowing that Kurt was obviously on board, the McKinley badass stopped being subtle. He palmed the diva's cock, and began stroking, fast and rough. Kurt was painfully hard, his jeans confining and abrasive. The insane friction was driving him over the edge...soon, so close...<p>

* * *

><p>BOOM! Kurt jumped in his seat, breathing ragged, but it went unnoticed because the whole audience had jumped at the thunderous noise on screen. In front of him, cars were burning, flames leaping into the sky. Kurt relaxed against his seat, relieved that no one had noticed his little outburst.<p>

Finn turned and grinned at Kurt. He mouthed the word, 'Awesome'. Kurt smiled. Sometimes, well, most of the time actually, Finn was just an enormous child. Finn turned back to the screen, shoving popcorn into his mouth.

Kurt ran his fingers across Puck's knuckles. Puck flashed him a smile and turned back to the movie. Kurt tried to focus on the movie, but he had absolutely no idea what was going on. Honestly, he couldn't care less. He closed his eyes and went somewhere much more interesting.

* * *

><p>Finn snuck out to the washroom; too much soda. Kurt quickly glanced around. The rest of their row was empty, and no one was behind them. Mike and Artie were ahead about 10 rows in the wheelchair area. Kurt slipped to his knees between the seats, and reached for Puck's zipper.<br>Puck jumped, his eyes wide, incredulous. "Kurt, what the..."  
>"Shhh! Tell me if you see Finn coming back." Kurt wrapped his hand around Puck's cock.<br>"Jesus, Kurt!" Puck's head went back against his seat, movie forgotten. Kurt attacked Puck's cock, no time for nuance. With the threat of discovery acting as a powerful aphrodisiac, the jock was rigid in moments. Kurt dipped his head, swallowing Puck whole, just in time to capture and contain what would have been a sticky mess. The countertenor tucked everything back in place and slid into his seat. Seconds later, Finn stumbled through the dark back to their row. "Did I miss anything?"  
>Puck choked. Kurt laughed. "No" The diva linked hands with the jock, leaned over to...<p>

* * *

><p>Blaring sirens cut into Kurt's day dream. Blinking slowly, he glanced around, the audience was still engrossed. <em>"My God, would this movie never end!"<br>_  
>The credits rolled. The lights went up. People all around them stretched and chatted, leaving the theatre. Walking up the aisle to the outside world, Puck threw an arm around Kurt's shoulder. "So, what did you think?"<p>

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Not exactly Academy Award material, Noah."

Puck shrugged. "But it wasn't as bad as you thought, right?"

"It was different, definitely different." Not that Puck knew it, but Kurt was no longer talking about the movie.

* * *

><p>Artie wheeled himself into the foyer. "You guys want to come to my place?"<p>

Finn shrugged. "Sure."

Mike pushed Artie's wheel chair. "Yeah, Tina's parents dragged her to some family thing. I'm in."

Kurt tugged at Puck's hand before he could say anything. "No, we'll catch you next time."

The jock looked at the diva curiously. "Yeah, see you later."

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled out of the parking lot like the hounds of hell were after him. He took the next corner on squealing tires. Puck raised his eyebrows but said nothing. Kurt acting out of character was hot. Puck was not one to complain when Kurt got his badass on.<p>

Ten minutes later Kurt drove down a gravel road behind the cemetery. This road was only ever used by the grounds keepers, for their equipment. It was deserted at this time of night.

The diva parked, and cut the lights. He grabbed Puck by the shoulders and pulled him in to grind their mouths together. "Back. Now."

Kurt leapt into the back of his Navigator, tearing his shirt off as he went. "Noah!"

Puck stared, Kurt had actually just growled at him. Wow! Hot! The jock wasted no time in pulling his shirt off. He had barely cleared the back seat, when the diva jumped him, pushing him down on to floor space in the rear of the car.

The McKinley badass curled his arms around his boyfriend's neck, pressing himself against the other boy and moaned into the kiss. Kurt was frantic, tearing at their clothes, biting and sucking every part of Puck he touched. He was this giant tidal wave of need, and Puck was caught in the undertow. Puck relaxed into the frenzy, giving himself over to Kurt. Kurt's urgency ignited his own.

Puck arched his back and threw his head back, gasping. Kurt was everywhere, he was everything. His mouth was hot, his tongue demanding on Puck's cock, his lubed fingers stretching Puck. Kurt was in him, moving deep and hard. He angled his hips, just a bit, and every stroke brushed Puck's prostate. "Oh, God! God! Kurt!" Kurt leaned down and ate the words from Puck's lips.

The boys were both flat on their backs, beside each other, chests rising and falling, breathing still laboured. Kurt groaned, grabbed a blanket that he kept in the car for picnics, and rolled over onto his side, pulling the blanket over both of them. "You OK?"

Puck grinned. "Hummel! We're definitely seeing more action movies!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Cupcakes**

**Author's Note: I wrote this chapter in response to a request by AwesomeAssFics. Hope you like it :)**

Puck perched on the kitchen counter, drumming his heels against the cabinets beneath him. Kurt stood at the counter measuring ingredients for cake batter. It was Finn's birthday and the dork had asked for cupcakes. No matter how old Finn got, a part of him was going to be 6 years old forever. "How long is this going to take?"

"If you helped, instead of sitting there complaining, it wouldn't take as long."

Puck snorted. "Don't think so, Princess."

The jock jumped down from the counter and paced the kitchen. "We finally have the house to ourselves and this," Puck gestured to Kurt sifting flour, "is what we're doing?" The McKinley badass dropped into a kitchen chair and glared at his boyfriend's back.

Kurt looked over his shoulder and smiled at his frustrated lover. "Is there something else you'd prefer we do, Noah?"

Puck didn't laugh. "Not funny, Hummel." The jock watched as the diva mixed ingredients. He walked over to Kurt and stood behind him. He wrapped his arms around the countertenor's waist. "You know, Princess, you could make this more interesting."

"Really?"

The jock moved to lean against the counter, alongside his boyfriend. "Yeah, you could do this naked."

Kurt stopped mashing sugar and butter together, and stared at Puck. Surprise flashed through his eyes, quickly replaced with heat. He tilted his head a little and smiled at the jock from under his eyelashes. "I can see how that would be more interesting for you, Noah."

Kurt crossed to the fridge, opened it, grabbed the milk, and walked back to the counter. "How are you going to make this more interesting for me?"

Puck grinned. "Anything you want, Babe."

Kurt picked up a wooden spoon and smacked it lightly against the palm of his hand. He smiled suggestively at his boyfriend. Puck's eyes were locked on the wooden spoon in Kurt's hand. When he finally dragged his eyes up to look at Kurt, they were smouldering. "How many?"

"I'm making 24 cupcakes."

Puck stuck out his hand. "Deal"

Kurt shook the jock's hand. "Deal"

* * *

><p>Puck turned a kitchen chair around and sat in it backwards, legs straddling the seat, arms crossed over the back of the chair. He watched, mesmerized as Kurt slowly removed his clothes. Naked, the diva walked to the counter, his back to the jock, and picked up a fork. He paused, put the fork down and walked over to the pantry. He pulled out an apron, slipped it over his head and tied the strings into a bow at his back. The apron was one of Carol's. It was frilly and very short on Kurt.<p>

"That's not exactly naked, dude."

The diva smirked at his boyfriend. "But, you're not complaining, are you?"

No, God no! Puck was not complaining. The bow, tied at the small of Kurt's back, framed his ass perfectly. The jock clenched his hands on the chair back to keep from sprinting over the chair and sinking his teeth into that perfect ass. God! Like the 7 wonders of the world, that ass just had to be recorded for posterity. Puck slipped his phone out of his pocket. Focusing on that perfect ass, Puck snapped a picture, and put his phone away.

"If that picture ends up on Facebook, you're a dead man, Noah Puckerman!"

"How did you know?"

Kurt pointed at the microwave in front of him. Puck was clearly reflected in the glass front.

"I swear, Princess, no one sees this but me."

"I believe you, Noah, but anyone could pick up your phone and hit media. It makes me nervous."

Kurt had a point. Just yesterday, Artie had been bored in class and had taken Puck's phone and changed all the ring tones. The jock pulled his phone out of his pocket, accessed the picture, sent it to himself in an email and then deleted it. "It's waiting on my laptop."

Kurt nodded. "Better"

Puck slipped his phone away and resumed drooling over his boyfriend's ass. Kurt, dressed, was easy on the eye, no question. Kurt, undressed, was even better. Puck settled into his seat, trying to get as comfortable as possible considering the erection straining his pant seam.

Kurt bent to get the cupcake pans out of a drawer. The apron fell away from his body, giving Puck a quick flash of cock. The jock smiled, nice to know that he wasn't the only one enjoying himself.

Kurt sprayed the pans with PAM, and poured the batter. Puck's eyes roamed his lover's body, acres of pale skin just screaming out for him to touch, and stroke, and pinch. The McKinley badass shifted in his seat, he and his cock were impatient.

Kurt bent over to put the pans in the oven. Puck groaned out loud. "HUMMEL!"

Kurt set the timer and turned to face Puck. He untied the apron and pulled it away from his body. He stood quietly, not hiding anything from the boy watching him so avidly. He walked over to Puck, fisted a hand into his T-shirt, and pulled him out of his chair.

Arms locked around each other, lips fused, one fully dressed, the other totally naked, they curved into each other like a fitted set of salt and pepper shakers; obviously meant to be together. Kurt moaned, insanely turned on by the feel of his nakedness against Puck's clothed body. Puck ran his hands over Kurt from shoulder to ass, trying to hold and touch everything at once.

Kurt broke the kiss and spun Puck around, pushed him down, face first, over the kitchen table. He ghosted his hands down Puck's back and grabbed a hand full of ass, squeezing through Puck's jeans. The jock rested his head on his arms and thrust his ass into the diva's hands.

Kurt stepped away from Puck to get the wooden spoon. When he turned back to Puck, the jock's underwear and jeans were already pooled at his ankles. "This isn't my hand, Noah. It's going to feel different."

Puck turned his head, looked over his shoulder at Kurt, and grinned. "Don't worry, Babe. I'll tell you if I don't like it." The jock lowered his head onto his arms, and wiggled his ass. "But, I'm going to like it."

Kurt swung the spoon down, and started to count the strokes in his head. By the 10th stroke Puck's ass was red and he was moaning. Kurt stopped, pressed kisses to the bottom of Puck's spine, just above his ass. "Good?"

"Yes, God, Yes! It's good. Don't stop!"

Kurt licked across both red cheeks, and swung the wooden spoon again.

* * *

><p>Burt closed the front door behind him, kicked off his shoes and padded down the hall, beer on his mind. Approaching the kitchen, he heard strange sounds but there was a beer in the fridge with his name on it, so he didn't think twice about the odd noises. Reaching the threshold of the kitchen, Burt stopped dead, mouth open in shock, an image he never wanted to see burnt forever into his brain.<p>

He backed out of the doorway, turned and flattened himself against the wall outside the kitchen. He couldn't see the boys now, but he could certainly hear them. The crack of the spoon against Puck's ass sounded like thunder to Burt's astonished ears. Puck's moans and keening cries weren't much quieter.

During the months the boys had been dating, Burt had been very successful in NOT thinking about what they did together. Now his brain was on overload trying to erase, erase, erase. Most parents don't want to think about their kids having sex, never mind actually seeing them ...not that Kurt and Puck were having sex, not exactly. What they were doing was even more shocking. At least, it was a shock to Burt. Out of all the images he had been so successful in blocking out of his thoughts, this, this one he had never even imagined.  
>Burt was so busy freaking out that he didn't notice how quiet it had become until he heard Puck call out his son's name.<p>

There was only thing that could possibly be more embarrassing than witnessing this very private moment between the two boys. That would be the boys knowing that he had seen them.

Burt had to get out of here. He tiptoed back down the hallway to the front door. He shoved his feet into his shoes and opened the door quietly. He stepped outside and pulled the door closed softly behind him. He locked it slowly, gently, praying that it didn't make a noise. He sprinted to his car, and jumped into the driver's seat.

Burt backed out of the driveway, and turned into the street. He had no idea where he was going. He only knew that he was not going anywhere near his house until Kurt and Puck finished whatever the hell they were doing.

* * *

><p>Puck lay on his back on the kitchen table, Kurt stood between his legs, curled on top of him, scattering kisses across his chest. The countertenor nipped, and licked, then nipped again at one of the jock's nipples. Puck threaded his fingers through Kurt's hair and held his head close. "Aaahhh! Babe, that's good!" Kurt moved ever lower until he reached Puck's cock. He licked and sucked at Puck's inner thighs. He nuzzled into his balls and pressed and licked at the sensitive space behind them. "Kurt! Please!"<p>

When Kurt finally took Puck's length into his mouth, the jock moaned and squirmed on the table. Kurt's mouth moved up and down on Puck's cock; sucking, licking, grazing his teeth lightly over the head.

The jock pulled the diva's head up. "Kurt! Want you!"

Kurt licked into Puck's mouth, sucked on his tongue. "Want you too, Noah!"

Kurt reached into his boyfriend's jeans lying on the floor and pulled out lube and condoms. Trust Noah to always be prepared! He slicked his fingers and started to stretch Puck. The jock shivered and sighed and thrust against his hand.

Kurt lined himself up and found the angle wrong, the table was too low. "Too low!"

Kurt wasn't exactly coherent, in his present state of arousal, but Puck understood. He stood up and bent over the kitchen counter. "Now, Kurt!"

The diva folded himself against his lover and entered him slowly. "Yes! Now, Noah!"

Puck slowly pushed himself back onto Kurt's cock, and Kurt moaned. When Puck wriggled against him, Kurt grabbed his hips and started to thrust, hard and fast and then slow and shallow. He kept changing the rhythm, to prolong this incredible feeling. When finally Kurt couldn't wait any longer, he reached under Puck and curled his hand around the jock's cock. Kurt's hand pulling over Puck's cock set the pace, and the boys began slamming into each other. Puck came first, shuddering beneath Kurt. The diva curled over his boyfriend, slammed into him, and buried his face into Puck's shoulder to stifle his own cries.

Kurt wrapped both arms around Puck and pulled him down with him as he slid to the floor. They lay on the floor, one atop the other, gasping.

The timer went off and Kurt groaned. He untangled himself from Puck, and pushed to his feet. He got the oven mitts and took the pans out of the oven, putting them on a cooling rack until they were ready to ice. The diva held his hand down to Puck and helped him up. They shared a tired, sated kiss, lips soft and slow. Smiling at each other, they pulled apart, got cleaned up and dressed.

* * *

><p>Burt opened the front door, and made a lot of noise closing it. He walked down the hallway, shoes still on, making quite a racket on the hardwood floor. This time, when he entered the kitchen, the boys were sitting at the kitchen table. Both fully dressed, icing the cupcakes.<p>

"Hi, Dad" Kurt smiled at his father.

"Hey, Mr. Hummel" Puck reached for a finished cupcake. "Want one? They're pretty good."

Kurt swatted Puck's hand with the wooden spoon. "Noah, you can't eat all of Finn's cupcakes."

Seeing the same damn spoon in Kurt's hand, Burt started to blush. "That's O.K. Puck, thanks. I'll wait till Carol and Finn get home." Nodding to both boys, Burt left the kitchen.

Walking to the living room, he could hear Kurt and Puck squabbling, teasing each other and laughing. Burt settled himself in his favourite chair and turned the TV on. Flipping through the channels, Burt shook his head. He was never going to be able to look at a wooden spoon again without ...erase, erase, erase!


	7. Chapter 7

**18**

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Kuuurrrt, Happy Birthday to you!"

Kurt closed his eyes and made a wish, ("_please let dad not freak out_"), then blew out the candles. Everyone clapped. Kurt smiled at the faces gathered round the dining room table. He couldn't help but remember the years when it was just his dad and himself. Both of them had tried very hard to pretend that they weren't missing Kurt's mom. Now, thanks to Carol and Finn, they were a much happier family. Rachel and Puck were also siting at the table with them. If anyone had told Kurt last year that this year he would be celebrating his 18th birthday with a boyfriend, and that said boyfriend would be Noah Puckerman, he would have suggested the nearest psychiatrist and some serious meds. He still had trouble believing it. This was going to be a great year!

Carol took the candles out of the cake. Kurt cut pieces and handed them out. Finn inhaled his piece and asked for another before Kurt had started on his own. "Did you even taste that, Finn?"

"Yeah, Dude, it was awesome, that's why I want more."

Kurt shook his head, Finn was such a boy! The diva passed his stepbrother another piece. He took a bite of his own slice and smiled at his stepmother. "Carol, it's delicious. Thank you. It's really nice not to have to bake my own birthday cake."

"Hey, I tried to make you a cake." Burt grimaced.

"I remember, Dad." Kurt groaned. "Cakes just aren't your area of expertise. Carol, however, is a genius."

Burt chased his fork around his empty plate to catch every last crumb. "Can't argue with you there." Burt licked his fork and smiled at his wife.

Puck reached for Kurt's hand. Kurt smiled at the jock, and kept his boyfriend's hand clasped in his own. He didn't need two hands to eat cake.

Burt watched the boys, he saw the smiles and the clasped hands, and he was happy for his son. Puck had been a problem for Burt. He was sure that Puck was just a punk, a punk who was going to hurt his boy. He'd kept an eye on the kid, but he had seen only good things. Burt was starting to believe that Puck might actually be good for Kurt. He was so laid back that he managed to keep Kurt from stressing out too much. Burt hadn't seen his son this relaxed and happy in years, and he knew that had a lot to do with the Mohawk. The kid could stay, not that anyone was asking his opinion.

Rachel finished her cake and clapped her hands. "Presents!" The Streisand clone presented a small gift wrapped box to Kurt. "It's from me and Finn."

Kurt took the gift and looked at his stepbrother. Finn shrugged. "Rachel got it. You know I suck at presents, dude."

"I know you're gift challenged, Finn." Kurt grinned at his stepbrother and opened his present. "Rachel, it's lovely." Kurt touched the antique tie pin gently. "I know exactly what I'm going to wear it with. Thank you." Kurt hugged Rachel and slapped Finn on the shoulder. "Good thing your girlfriend has better taste than you."

Rachel shuddered. "Well, I should hope so!"

The diva pulled Finn in for that half hug thing guys do. "Thank you, Finn."

Carol presented Kurt with a large NET-A-PORTER box. "I found this online. I hope it fits."

Burt smiled at his wife. She was watching Kurt hopefully, twisting her fingers with nerves. He had already told her that it wasn't a big deal; that Kurt would be happy with whatever she got. Carol didn't agree, she said turning 18 was a milestone and she wanted to get something perfect for Kurt. Burt knew he had gotten really lucky with this woman. He owed Kurt big time for introducing them.

Kurt opened the box, and stopped breathing. "Carol it's perfect!" Nestled in tissue lay a black vest, trimmed in grey leather. The label read Hugo Boss. Kurt was in heaven! "You're the best step mother in the world." Kurt hugged Carol. "Thank you!"

Carol beamed up at the young man she had inherited along with her husband. "I'm so pleased you like it."

"Like it?" Kurt hugged her again. "I LOVE it!"

Kurt sat down and closed the lid on the NET-A-PORTER box gently, still smiling.

Puck put a small unwrapped jewelry box on the table in front of his boyfriend. "It's not designer, but I hope you like it."

Blue eyes glowed into hazel. "You know I will." Kurt popped the box opened, and found a man's ring. It was heavy silver, obviously not new, with black detailing. The diva ran a finger over the black etching. "Noah, this is your dad's ring. Are you sure you want me to have this?"

The jock squeezed the countertenor's hand. "My dad didn't leave much behind when he took off, just a guitar and this ring." Puck took the ring and slipped it onto Kurt's finger. He spoke softly, too softly for the others to hear. His fingers played with the ring on Kurt's hand. "It's always meant bad memories for me, but you can change that."

Kurt had tears in his eyes when he hugged Puck, and whispered softly so only he could hear. "I will. I promise." The diva moved out of the jock's arms. He wiped his eyes surreptitiously, hoping no one had seen his tears. "Thank you, Noah. You couldn't have given me anything better."

* * *

><p>Finn, Rachel and Puck cleaned up after dinner. Because he was the birthday boy Kurt wasn't allowed to help. The diva wandered into the living room where Burt and Carol were watching TV. He had to talk to his father and now was as good a time as any.<p>

"Dad, can I talk to you for a second."

Burt hit pause. "Sure, buddy. Anything wrong?" When it came to Kurt, Burt was always just one step away from worry.

"No, I'm fine." Kurt didn't sit down. "Puck and I are going out for dinner tomorrow night, to celebrate my birthday."

Carol smiled. "That's so nice, Kurt. Where are you going?"

"I don't know." The diva rolled his eyes. "Noah wants it to be a surprise."

Kurt took a deep breath. "I just want you both to know, that I'm not coming home tomorrow night." Kurt sent pleading looks to his stepmother, knowing she was the softer touch.

Burt cleared his throat. "You're not asking, are you?"

Kurt met his father's eyes. "No, not really. But I wanted you to know, I didn't want you to worry about me."

Carol touched Burt's sleeve. "Thank you for telling us, Kurt."

Burt stared at his son. "How long have you and Mohawk been going out?"

Kurt swallowed nervously. His dad must be really pissed; he hadn't called Puck Mohawk in quite a while. "Six months."

Burt didn't have to look at his wife; he knew what she was thinking. "Call me tomorrow night. I want to hear from you before I go to bed."

Kurt breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Dad."

Burt's voice stopped him on his way out of the room. "Kurt, tell Mohawk to come in here when he's finished in the kitchen."

Kurt groaned under his breath. "Sure, Dad." Kurt prayed to every deity he didn't believe in. _"Please, Please don't let my father kill my boyfriend!"_

* * *

><p>Puck finished dressing and checked the mirror; black jeans, black boots, white shirt, black leather jacket. By his boyfriend's standards, this wasn't really an outfit. He had tried to tell Kurt that less was more when it came to dressing. It still made him laugh to remember the disbelieving look Kurt had given him. He didn't have the patience, the interest or the money to create drama dressing the way Kurt did. But that was just fine with him because a) he looked hot, and b) he was pretty sure that his princess preferred to be the better dressed of the two of them. Puck grabbed his phone and keys. He called out to his mother on the way to the front door. "See you, Ma."<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt had spent hours getting ready. He wanted to wear all his birthday gifts and he wanted to look amazing. He finally put together a look that allowed him to do both. Grey long sleeved undershirt, the black Hugo Boss vest that his dad and Carol had given him, with Rachel and Finn's tie pin fastened to the lapel, black jeans, and his favourite knee-high Dr. Marten's. Over it all, he threw on a grey tail coat he had found at a vintage shop. Perfect.<p>

Kurt slipped Puck's ring on, it still made him smile to see it on his hand. He grabbed his phone and his overnight bag. There was no way he was going anywhere without the basic necessities. Most people who knew the diva would guess that Kurt Hummel's idea of necessities meant his skin care products. And, they would be right, they were definitely in there. But Kurt's definition of necessities had expanded over the months he had been dating Puck. They now included condoms, lube and a certain vibrator that he knew his boyfriend was partial to.

* * *

><p>Kurt dropped his overnight bag by the front door and went into the living room. He stood by the window, looking for the first sign of Puck's truck.<p>

Carol saw Kurt waiting by the window and smiled. He really was one of the nicest people she knew and he deserved to be happy. She crossed the living room, put a hand on Kurt's shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Have fun tonight, Kurt."

Kurt smiled through his blush. "Thanks, Carol."

"Please remember to call tonight. You know how nervous your father gets."

Kurt grimaced. "I know. I'll remember."

Carol patted his arm and left him to watch for his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Kurt had the front door opened before the door chime had finished pealing. The two boys stared at each other.<p>

Puck grinned. "Nice look, Princess."

Kurt couldn't remember the last time he had seen Puck without his varsity jacket. The black leather was a major improvement. "You look good too, Noah."

Puck stepped across the threshold and pulled Kurt in close. He whispered into his ear. "Why is it that the more amazing your outfit is, the more I want to rip it off you?"

Kurt laughed and pushed his boyfriend away. "Cause you're just a pervert like that!"

Kurt called down the hallway. "Dad, Carol, we're leaving."

Burt popped his head out of the kitchen. "Don't forget to call."

"I'll call Dad. I'll call." Kurt grabbed Puck and closed the front door behind them before Burt could change his mind.

* * *

><p>Puck had put a lot of thought into where to take Kurt for dinner. Breadstix was out of the question. He did not want to share his date with the whole school tonight. The problem was that if you discounted the fast food chains, Lima didn't have that many restaurants. At least, not ones that Puck could afford. He finally decided to let Kurt choose the restaurant. After all, it was his birthday.<p>

"There are two places on the way to our home away from home tonight. Il Fornello does Italian, and Panera Bread does soups and salads. Your choice."

"I've eaten way too much of Carol's birthday cake, it would probably be a good idea to have a salad. Is that O.K. with you?"

Puck reached across the seat and took Kurt's hand. "You're the Birthday Boy."

* * *

><p>Panera Bread was fairly empty. The few people that were there were drinking coffee and working on their laptops. The boys chose a corner table bordered by a half wall and some plants. They felt like they had the restaurant to themselves. They held hands, and smiled at each other, and ate really slowly because they weren't paying any attention to the food. For dessert, they shared a large cinnamon bun covered in icing. Although Kurt's idea of sharing meant taking two bites and then sitting back and sipping his coffee while his boyfriend polished off the rest of it.<p>

After dinner, the boys left the truck in the restaurant's parking lot while they walked through the park across the street. The park had seen better days. It still had the old wooden playground equipment. The boys tried the swings, and the merry-go-round, and the jungle gym, laughing at how small everything seemed now that they were older. Puck tried to bump Kurt off the see-saw, but the countertenor just laughed and held on tight. Kurt was still laughing when Puck dismounted and walked to his end of the see-saw. He pulled Kurt off the see-saw and into his arms. The diva snuggled into the jock, and locked their mouths together.

Puck broke the kiss, turned Kurt in his arms, and pointed to the stars. "Make a wish."

Kurt leaned back against Puck's chest. "You're kidding, right?" Kurt was a conflicted combination of romantic and skeptic. When it came to wishing on stars, the skeptic won out.

Puck nuzzled Kurt's neck. "Nope. It's your birthday, make a wish."

* * *

><p>Puck pulled into the parking lot under a neon sign that flashed 'MOTEL'. He turned to Kurt. "I'm sorry I couldn't afford anything special like the HYATT, or something." Puck took Kurt's hand in his, twisted his father's ring on Kurt's finger. "I clean the pool here, so they give me a discount." The jock looked at the diva. "Is this O.K.?"<p>

Kurt climbed into Puck's lap, and proceeded to meld their bodies together, starting with their lips. The diva broke the kiss. "You know I'm not really a princess, right, Noah? I don't care where we are as long as we're together and our parents aren't here."

Puck laughed. "Don't worry, babe. I can pretty much guarantee there will be no interruptions from concerned relatives tonight."

Kurt purred against Puck's neck. "Then this place is perfect!"

* * *

><p>"Night, Dad." Kurt put his phone down and turned to his boyfriend, hand already reaching to undo his shirt. "Why are you still dressed?"<p>

Puck stepped back. "Uh, Uh, Princess, not yet. I've been waiting to take your clothes off all night. Don't move." Slowly, one piece at a time, the jock removed the diva's clothes. Kurt stood passively and watched his boyfriend. When Puck bent to take his boots off, Kurt smoothed his hands over Puck's strip of hair. When his boyfriend unbuttoned his vest, Kurt dropped kisses on his temple. When the jock stretched his arms up to pull the diva's shirt off, Kurt caught his hand and pressed a kiss into his wrist.

Kurt was naked except for the ring Puck had given him. Puck's eyes devoured the boy in front of him. He reached out and cupped Kurt's hips in his hands, and gently drew him closer. He folded Kurt into his arms and whispered quietly. "How do you keep getting more beautiful?"

Kurt sighed. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

Puck sealed their mouths together. Puck's arms were Kurt's definition of perfection any time, all the time, but he found it especially erotic when he was naked and Puck was dressed. And he got to enjoy the feeling quite a bit because, for some reason, Puck liked to undress him. Puck trailed his fingers up and down Kurt's back. Maybe one day, he'd see if it was just as erotic the other way around, if he was dressed and Puck was naked. Puck's hands grabbed Kurt's ass and the diva stopped thinking of anything except Puck's hands, and Puck's mouth, and Puck's body.

Kurt whined. "Noah, you're wearing too many clothes."

Puck snorted. "Not for long, Babe." The jock's hands flew over buttons and zippers. He threw his clothes every which way, not caring where they landed. He was naked in seconds. He scooped Kurt up and climbed onto the bed. He lay Kurt on his back and covered his body with his own.

Kurt loved when Puck spread himself over him like this. Puck's body pressing down on him, heavy and warm, made him feel safe and protected and cherished. The diva held the jock to him, his arms wrapped around him tightly. Kurt ghosted his hands down Puck's back, his fingers played in the dip at the bottom of Puck's spine. Puck wiggled and Kurt knew that he wanted Kurt to play a little lower. It hadn't taken Kurt long to discover that there was no touch that Puck did not like on his ass; stroking, kneading, pinching, slapping, biting. Puck liked them all. Kurt grabbed handfuls of ass and sank his nails deep into the skin. Puck groaned into Kurt's mouth. "God! That's good."

Kurt smiled and did it again, this time pulling his ass cheeks apart, stretching his opening. Puck groaned again and attacked Kurt's mouth, thrusting his tongue against his teeth and biting at his lips. Puck broke the kiss and started to suck his way across Kurt's chest, stopping to bite at the diva's nipples. Kurt sighed and tipped his head back against the pillow, one hand clenched in Puck's hair, the other alternating between pinching and soothing his ass.

"Damn!" Puck groaned and moved off Kurt.

"What?"

Puck climbed off the bed, staring at his far flung clothes, searching for …

Kurt laughed. "I've got stuff in my overnight bag."

Puck found the condoms and lube, and returned to the bed. "This is your fault, Hummel. You distract me." The concept of delayed pleasure simply eluded Puck. Any pause in his headlong rush into Kurt's body really pissed him off.

Kurt reached out and pulled the jock over him once more. He ran his hand down his boyfriend's back in soothing caresses, and whispered softly. "Then let me distract you again."

Puck smiled at the boy beneath him. "Think you can do that?"

The diva smiled slyly, and delivered a hard, sharp slap to the jock's right buttock. "Oh, I think so."

Puck moaned and pressed his hips into Kurt; cocks sliding against each other. The jock pried himself away from Kurt, so that he could lick and suck his way down the other boy's chest. One handed, he popped the lid on the lube open and coated his fingers. Slipping his hand between their bodies, his mouth licking and biting at Kurt's nipples, Puck caressed over and around Kurt's opening. When the diva thrust his hips, the jock pressed his fingers into his boyfriend. Kurt arched his back, and pulled his legs up, opening himself up completely.

Kurt moaned and thrust against Puck's fingers. The jock dropped one last kiss to Kurt's chest and sat back on his heels between Kurt's legs. He rolled a condom on and smeared it with lube. Puck moved Kurt's legs up over his shoulders and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend. Hazel eyes staring into blue, the jock pressed into the diva. He moved slow and deep inside Kurt, one long slide and then another, just the way Kurt liked it. Puck stared into Kurt's eyes, telling him what he didn't know how to say. Kurt heard the words even though Puck didn't say a thing. The jock shifted his hips trying to …yes, that's it. Kurt cried out and dug his hands into Puck's shoulders. "Nooaahh!"

The jock snapped his hips harder and faster. He slipped his hand between their bodies and wrapped his fist around Kurt's cock. Staring into Kurt's eyes, Puck knew he couldn't last much longer. "Now, Kurt. Come with me now."

Puck slipped out of Kurt and crawled up beside him, nestled into his side, tucked his head into the space between shoulder and neck.

Kurt tucked a finger under Puck's chin and pulled his head away from his shoulder until he could see his face. "I love you too, Noah."

Puck stared into Kurt's eyes, and then nodded. He nestled back against Kurt. "O.K. then."

Kurt smiled and stroked his hand along Puck's strip of hair. "O.K. then."


	8. Chapter 8

**Piano Man**

The McKinley auditorium was empty except for the two boys on stage. Kurt ran his fingers over the piano keys absently; thinking. "What about this?" He played a light melody.

Puck sat on the stage floor, his guitar in his lap. He strummed the same melody, and nodded. "Not bad."

"Good enough to work with or do you want to try something else?"

Puck played the melody again. "No, I like it. Let's keep it."

Kurt raised his arms over his head, stretching his back. "Done!" The countertenor spun around on the piano stool facing his boyfriend. "What about lyrics?"

Puck groaned and collapsed onto the stage floor. "You're a slave driver. You know that, right?"

Kurt disagreed. "I just want this to be perfect. I want to beat Rachel, and so do you."

The jock lifted his head to glare at his boyfriend. "Princess, I couldn't care less about this little duet-off you've got going with Streisand Part Deux."

The diva walked over to where his boyfriend was lying flat on his back. After inspecting the floor carefully for anything that might hurt his designer jeans, Kurt sank down beside Puck. "Why did you agree to do the duet with me, then?"

Puck sat up. "You don't remember do you?"

Kurt drew a blank. "Remember what?"

The jock took the diva's hand, twinned their fingers together. "I agreed to this, Hummel, because you are a sneaky, manipulative bitch."

Kurt knew that this was high praise from McKinley's resident badass. The pride in his boyfriend's voice was very clear. "And when, exactly, was I a sneaky, manipulative bitch?"

"You don't remember when you sprang this little duet idea on me?"

Kurt shook his head.

Puck leaned into Kurt, lowered his voice, and spoke softly into his ear. "Last week, your parents were on a date night, Finn was over at Rachel's. We were in your room." Puck brushed his hand over the front of Kurt's jeans.

Kurt jumped. "O.K. I remember." The countertenor stopped his boyfriend's wandering hand. "I remember talking about how much I wanted to beat Rachel, and suggesting that you do a duet with me. But, why would you say yes, if you weren't interested?"

"This is where the sneaky, manipulative part comes in." Puck played with Kurt's belt, running his fingers along the edge of the leather. "You mentioned this duet thing when I was stupid with post-orgasmic mind haze. You had just fucked my brains out and I wasn't thinking clearly. I would have said yes to anything."

Kurt smirked. "Now you tell me. You mean I could have gotten you to shave off the Mohawk?"

The jock tackled the diva and rolled on top of him. "I thought we had a deal, Hummel. You don't bother me about my hair and I don't bother you about yours."

Kurt sniffed disdainfully. "There's nothing wrong with my hair."

Puck grinned down at the diva. "Dude! You spray enough crap on it to stock a chemical plant."

Kurt twisted away from the jock, got to his feet and stared down at his boyfriend. "At least I don't look like I have a dead squirrel sitting on my head."

The Titan player jumped to his feet, and backed the diva up against the piano. "Take that back."

Blue eyes stared into hazel. "Make me."

Puck ground himself into Kurt, bending him backwards over the piano. The jock held the diva's head still, locking their mouths together. Kurt wrapped one leg around Puck's hip and grabbed his ass, pulling him even closer. Puck broke the kiss to bite down the side of Kurt's neck.

Kurt slid his fingers through Puck's strip of hair. "It's a very Hot dead squirrel though, Noah."

The jock smirked at the boy beneath him. "I can make anything hot, Princess."

Kurt ran a thumb over Puck's jaw. "And?"

Puck grinned. "Hairspray looks good on you, Babe." The jock eased off his boyfriend, held out a hand to pull him upright. "We almost done here?"

Kurt nodded and sat back at the piano. "Yeah, we just have to find the right lyrics, something that works with the music."

Puck walked over to his backpack and took out his iPhone. "While you were figuring out the instrumental part last night, I researched song lyrics. I found two possibilities." Puck navigated through a few screens on his phone, and then hit play.

Kurt listened, eyes closed. "They're both good. Maybe we could combine the lyrics, what do you think?"

Puck hit stop. "Exactly."

Kurt nodded. "I like it." He took his iPad out of his messenger bag and found a seat in the front row. "Let me get all this down; the songs, the lyrics, the instrumentals, the order we want it all in." Kurt's fingers flew over the touch screen.

Puck packed his guitar back into its case, and joined Kurt in the front row.

Kurt shut the iPad down and slipped it into his bag. "Come over to my place tomorrow. We need to get some practice in before we perform it for the Glee Club." Kurt grinned. "This is going to decimate Rachel."

Puck rolled his eyes. "I live to make you happy, Babe."

The diva leaned into his boyfriend, took his hand and raised it to his lips. "And you do, Noah. You do make me happy."

Kurt sat back in his seat, crossed his legs, and smiled at Puck from under his eyelashes. Puck's cock went into instant alert. When Kurt did that innocent thing with his eyelashes, it always meant something not innocent at all.

"I'd like to make you happy too, Noah." Kurt spoke softly. "Shall I tell you one of my fantasies?"

"I'm listening." Puck was listening. He was listening with every part of his body. He was intently focused on Kurt's words and Kurt's lips.

"Last year, we were here in the auditorium, the whole glee club. Mr. Shue and Rachel were arguing about something and I was bored silly." Kurt paused for dramatic effect, glancing at his boyfriend and smiling suggestively.

"Hummel!" Puck wanted to reach out and tear the words from his boyfriend's throat.

"I entertained myself by imagining you." Kurt spoke clearly, creating sensual holograms that danced in front of Puck's eyes. "A very naked you, bent over the piano."

"I knew it! You always had a thing for me, Princess."

Kurt sniffed disdainfully. "I so did not! You were an absolute Neanderthal!"

"An absolutely Hot Neanderthal."

"Noah, I was bored out of my mind. Rachel was droning on and on, and you were leaning on the piano. It was very easy to imagine you naked, leaning over even more."

"It was very easy because you thought I was Hot!"

Kurt wouldn't admit that Puck was Hot, not now, not ever. "Can I help it if I'm a sucker for boys and pianos?"

Puck smirked. "And just what were you doing in this fantasy of yours, while I was bent over the piano?"

"I could tell you what I was doing, or…" The diva stared at his boyfriend; eyes dark, smile predatory. "I could show you."

Puck stood, and pulled Kurt to his feet. He put his hands on the other boy's hips and tugged him close. "You know, Princess, as your boyfriend, I think I should try to make all your fantasies come true…that's what a good boyfriend would do, right?"

Kurt purred. "And you're very, very good, Noah."

Puck groaned into Kurt's neck. "How do you do that? How do you make that sound so incredibly dirty?"

Kurt laughed, and grabbed Puck's ass. "It's not what I'm saying, Noah. It's what you're hearing. Maybe one of us has a dirty mind?"

"One of us! I know you, Princess! And who's the one with the fantasy, huh?"

"I don't have a dirty mind, Noah. I have a superior imagination!"

"Uh Huh! So, you don't want to fuck me over the piano?"

Kurt bit into Puck's mouth. "I want to fuck you everywhere, but we can start with the piano."


	9. Chapter 9

**Game Day**

Kurt looked around at the crowd. It was a fairly large turn-out considering that the Titans sucked. They had only won a handful of games since Kurt had quit the team. Back in sophomore year, when Kurt was pretending to be straight for his Dad, he had been the Titans kicker for a few games. The day he told his dad he was gay, was his last day on the team. He had walked away and never looked back. He did not miss it. The only good thing about being a Titan was that for a few weeks, he had been slushie-free.

Things had changed a lot since sophomore year. Kurt was 18 now, a senior, and dating a jock. Slushies weren't part of his life anymore. It's not that McKinley students were so much more accepting of homosexuality but they were used to him, and Puck still had a wicked right hook. Not to mention that Kurt had grown quite a bit in the last two years and he had learned that he could kick other things besides footballs.

Of course, some things never changed. He still hated football. He was only here because it made Puck happy. His boyfriend liked to look up into the stands and see Kurt there. Kurt didn't mind too much, it was only fair, after all, Puck had sat through "Cats", and "Wicked" with him.

"Kurt, McKinley just scored. You're supposed to be cheering." Mercedes nudged her BFF, a signal to stand.

Kurt jumped up. "Thanks, Cedes." Mercedes always came to the games because a) she liked football and b) she was dating Shawn, one of Titan players. Kurt depended on her to tell him what the hell was happening on the field. To him, it was just a bunch of boys in ugly uniforms, falling on top of a ball, and getting dirty. You'd think that he would be interested in watching boys jump all over each other, but ewww….just No!

The crowd was on its feet, cheering. Mercedes grabbed him, hugging and jumping up and down. "We won! We won!"

* * *

><p>The Titan players were pummeling each other, screaming. Mercedes climbed down to run on to the field and hug Shawn. Kurt waited in the stands. He wasn't sure that hugging Puck in front of this crowd was a good idea. He would congratulate him later. Kurt watched the mayhem on the field, smiling. One player cut out from the others, threw his helmet on the ground and charged into the stands. He ran up the steps, heading right for Kurt.<p>

"What are you doing up here, Babe?" Puck grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him down the steps and onto the field. "We won!" Puck threw his arms around Kurt and spun him around in a circle before kissing him senseless. O.K. so much for discretion! Long arms came around both Puck and Kurt, Finn was screaming. Mike came running over, dragging Tina. The Glee kids formed their own huddle, laughing and hugging each other.

* * *

><p>Puck and Kurt walked off the field. Swinging his helmet in one hand, the other arm wrapped around Kurt's waist, Puck was happy. Happy didn't even cover it…he was living the quintessential high school dream, how had that happened? The boys walked slowly, talking low, heading towards the locker room.<p>

David and Azzimo walked towards them. Kurt tensed; Puck tightened his arm around his waist.

Dave held his hand up for a high-five. "Puck, good game." He nodded at Kurt. "Kurt"

Azzimo nodded. "Guys"

Kurt turned to Puck. "Since when is Azzimo civilized?"

Puck shrugged. "I guess winning put him in a good mood."

* * *

><p>The jock shouldered the locker room door opened, and motioned the diva through. As Kurt passed him, Puck bumped his helmet into his boyfriend's ass.<p>

Kurt swung around in surprise. "Hey!"

Puck grinned. "Winning makes me horny."

Finn pulled on his Polo shirt. "So did not want to know that!"

Mike zipped his pants. "I hope that's not the only thing that gets you horny, dude, cause we don't win very often."

Kurt laughed. "Don't worry. Everything makes him horny!"

Puck pulled his jersey off. "Just you, Babe."

Kurt sat on a bench, crossed leg swinging. "Uh-huh!"

Mike grabbed his sports bag. "Later, guys."

Finn slid his phone into his pocket. "Rachel's taking me out to dinner to celebrate." Finn shouldered his bag. He banged his fist against the wall as he left. Apparently, winning made him noisy.

* * *

><p>Puck wrapped a towel around his waist and started for the showers. Kurt checked Facebook while he waited for his boyfriend.<p>

"Kurt" Puck called over the sound of running water. "I forgot the shampoo. Can you get it for me?"

The diva rummaged around in the jock's sports bag until he found the shampoo. He leaned against Puck's shower cubicle, trying not to get wet as he handed his boyfriend the bottle. Puck's hand bypassed the shampoo bottle, grabbed Kurt's wrist and pulled him into the shower. It happened so fast, Kurt didn't have time to react. Puck hauled him close and ground their mouths together. Kurt was rigid in Puck's arms. The jock sank his hands into his boyfriend's ass and pulled him even closer. He ground their hips together, pushing his eager cock against Kurt's hip. Puck ran his tongue along Kurt's teeth, and bit his lips. The jock didn't stop kissing the diva until he felt Kurt relax in his arms. Finally, Kurt responded. He licked into Puck's mouth and sent his hands roaming over the jock's back and ass. The McKinley badass raised his head and stared at the countertenor.

Kurt raised a hand and traced Puck's jaw. "I'm never going to forgive you for this, Noah."

Puck pressed Kurt back against the shower wall, and stepped between his legs. "I couldn't wait."

Kurt palmed Puck's cock. "I can see that."

The jock nuzzled into the countertenor. Kurt's clothes were plastered to him. It was difficult getting the buttons on his shirt undone, with wet hands and the shower running over them, but Puck was determined. Kurt didn't make it any easier, his hand moving over Puck's cock was very distracting but finally, Puck got his shirt off. He nibbled and bit across Kurt's skin. "God! You taste so good." Puck unzipped Kurt's jeans and pushed them down, out of the way. He grasped Kurt's hips in both hands, and sank to his knees. He opened his mouth and swallowed Kurt. The diva's head went back against the wall, eyes closed. He dug his fingers into the jock's shoulders. "Noah!"

Puck loved the feel of Kurt on his tongue, in his mouth. Kurt pulsed his hips gently, fucking Puck's mouth carefully. Puck swirled his tongue and pulled off. "Fuck me."

Kurt opened his eyes and looked down at the boy kneeling before him. Water was raining down around him but he didn't seem aware of it. His eyelashes were wet and his eyes were wild. Kurt thought he had never looked more beautiful. The countertenor pulled the jock up and reached around him to turn the shower off. He kicked his shoes off and struggled with his wet jeans, finally dragging them off. Kurt pulled Puck against him, sucked at his lips and tongue. He opened his mouth wide over the other boy's, forcing Puck's head back. Puck sank into Kurt, moaning low in his throat. Kurt broke the kiss. "Here?"

Puck reached into the soap dish recessed in the shower wall, found the condom and lube he had put there, and handed them to Kurt. "Here"

Puck turned to face the wall, as Kurt rolled the condom on. The diva popped the lid on the lube, coated his cock and then his fingers. He stepped behind Puck, wrapped one arm under him, across his stomach, holding him tight. Kurt leaned over his boyfriend. "You forgot the shampoo, Noah, but you remembered the lube and condom?" Kurt pressed his fingers into Puck, one at a time.

Puck groaned and thrust his ass back against Kurt. "I didn't forget the shampoo. I left it in my bag on purpose." Puck braced himself against the wall, and started to fuck himself on Kurt's fingers. "Shut up and fuck me!"

Kurt slapped Puck's ass, hard enough to sting. He buried himself inside Puck in one deep stroke. He waited until he felt Puck open around his cock, then he moved. He snapped his hips, fucking Puck hard. Kurt shifted his stance just a bit, changing the angle.

"Kurt!"

Kurt closed his fist around Puck's cock. Puck groaned and reached back with one hand to grab Kurt's ass.

"Noah!"

* * *

><p>The boys sat on the shower floor, shoulders touching, heads back against the shower wall, eyes closed. Puck turned and snuggled up against Kurt, tucking his head under the other boy's chin. Kurt wrapped an arm around Puck, running his fingers over the jock's hip.<p>

"Still mad?"

Kurt sighed. "Good thing you guys don't win too often. It's hell on my clothes!"

,


	10. Chapter 10

**The Sabbath **

"You should invite Kurt for Shabbos dinner."

Puck was reaching into the fridge to grab a coke. He turned so fast he almost got whiplash. "What?"

"Close the fridge, Noah"

Puck pushed the fridge door closed. "What?"

Mrs. P. wiped her hands on a dish towel. "You heard me. You should invite Kurt for dinner."

"Ma, we're not getting married. We're just dating."

"Married, who said married? He's your boyfriend, he should come for dinner."

Puck cracked open the coke can and took a sip. "I don't know, Ma. Kurt has dinner with his family on Friday nights."

"I thought you said he wasn't Jewish."

Puck shrugged. "He's not." Puck was pretty sure that the Hummels were of German descent, but there was no way he was telling his mother that. "Kurt's mother started the tradition of Friday night dinners and they still do it."

"So maybe his mother was Jewish?" Mrs. P. wasn't a bigot, God Forbid, but she would be more comfortable if her son's boyfriend was even a little bit Jewish.

"I don't know, Ma. Kurt's mom died when he was just a kid."

"Ochh! Poor boy, such a shame." Mrs. P. shook her head. "So, invite the whole family for Shabbos dinner."

Puck almost choked. "Ma! No way! We're not getting engaged, I'm not inviting all of Kurt's family."

Mrs. P. shrugged. "So, just invite Kurt."

Puck tossed his coke can into the recycling bin. "O.K. Fine, I'll ask Kurt to dinner this Friday."

Mrs. P. started to unpack the dishwasher. "Good. He's your boyfriend. He should be here."

* * *

><p>Puck sat back against the headboard of his bed, texting Kurt.<p>

"_What are you doing Friday night?"_

"_Nothing, why?"_

"_My mom wants you to come to dinner."_

Puck jumped in surprise when his phone's ring tone pealed out. Kurt's picture flashed on his screen. He hit talk.

"Say that again."

Puck sighed. "My mother told me to ask you to come for dinner Friday night."

"Really?" Kurt was surprised, he knew Mrs. P. wanted Puck to date someone Jewish.

"Yeah, she said that my boyfriend should be here for Shabbos."

"Awww, that's sweet!"

Puck rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you're not going to think it's so sweet when she starts grilling you about your family, your grades at school, your plans for college, and your political affiliations." Puck groaned. "I'm warning you, the only way to survive a Shabbos dinner is to keep filling up your wine glass. Its god awful kosher wine, but it helps."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad, Noah."

Puck laughed. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

><p>Kurt tracked Rachel down at her locker at school the next day.<p>

"Rachel, I'm going to Noah's for dinner Friday night. What should I bring?"

Rachel clapped her hands and squealed. "Oh! Kurt! You're going to Puck's for Shabbos?"

"Yeah." Kurt tilted his head to the side, looking askance at the Streisand clone. "Why are you so excited about it?"

Rachel clasped Kurt's hands in her own. "Kurt, Puck asked you to Shabbos dinner!"

"Yes." Kurt pulled his hands away. "So?"

"Kurt, getting invited to Shabbos dinner is a big deal. It means that you're important to Puck and so you're important to his family."

"O.K. Stop, you're freaking me out here."

"No, No, it'll be fine. I'm just happy for you."

"Rachel! Focus." Kurt waved his hand in front of the brunette's face. "What should I bring?"

"Oh, you know, the usual stuff. Flowers are always good. Chocolates, or wine but they should probably be Kosher. Nuts, dried fruit."

"Thanks." Kurt turned to walk away but stopped. "Rachel, how come Finn's never been to your house for Friday night dinner?"

Rachel stepped close to Kurt and lowered her voice. "My dads have asked but I've been putting it off. You know, how nervous Finn gets at these meet the family things, plus the last time he had dinner at a girlfriend's house was when he told Quinn's parents that she was pregnant with his child." Kurt winced. Rachel nodded. "Exactly! So, I think I'm going to wait awhile on the whole Shabbos dinner thing."

* * *

><p>Kurt parked in the Puckerman's driveway, checked his hair in the rear view mirror, and then grabbed the flowers and wine from the passenger seat. Puck must have been watching for Kurt because he opened the front door before Kurt could ring the bell.<p>

"Are those for me?" Puck grinned, pointing to the flowers.

"No. This is for you." Kurt leaned in and kissed his boyfriend. Puck wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist. "Even better."

"Kurt and Noah sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G." Puck's younger sister sang out. "Ma! Kurt's here!" She stuck her tongue out at Puck and dashed away.

Puck rolled his eyes at Kurt. "This is your last chance to save yourself."

"I survived Sue Sylvester, when I was a Cheerio. I think I can survive a few hours with your family."

* * *

><p>"Oh, Kurt! They're lovely! You didn't have to. Tamara, find a vase for the flowers. Noah, put the wine on the table." Mrs. P. started towards the kitchen. "Dinner's ready, boys. Take a seat."<p>

Kurt stood up from the table when Mrs. P. came into dining room carrying a soup tureen. Kurt helped her set the tureen down on the table and then helped her with her chair. "Thank you, Kurt. Such nice manners!"

Puck mouthed, "Suck Up." Kurt glared at his boyfriend.

"Tamara, make the blessing over the bread." Puck's sister sang a Hebrew blessing and cut slices of Challah for everyone.

"Noah, the wine please." Puck sang the blessing for wine and then poured small glasses for them all. Kurt smiled; he always knew there was more to Puck than 'The McKinley Badass' he pretended to be at school.

Mrs. P. held the soup ladle over Kurt's bowl. "Kurt, one matzo ball or two?"

* * *

><p>They were finished the soup course and into the roasted chicken when Mrs. P. smiled at Kurt. "So, Kurt, which schools are you applying to?"<p>

Kurt used his napkin before he spoke. "The New York Academy for Dramatic Arts."

Mrs. P. nodded. "New York. So, you know what you want to do?"

Kurt smiled. "I know what I'm going to try to do."

Puck's mother shrugged. "That's all anyone can ask, that you try." She stared at her son. "That's all anyone can do, try. Maybe you can talk to my son. He hasn't applied anywhere yet."

"Ma!"

"Noah's very smart, Mrs. Puckerman. I'm sure he can get in to any school he wants."

Mrs. P. patted Kurt's hand. "You know and I know but does Noah know that he's smart?" Kurt blinked. He hadn't even considered that. Was Noah's mother right? Did Puck think he wasn't good enough for college?

"Ma, I still have another month before the application deadline."

Kurt stared at his boyfriend. He'd been so upset about his own application to N.Y.A.D.A. that he hadn't noticed that Noah never talked about schools. "Don't worry, Mrs. P. I'll make sure Noah gets the applications in on time." Kurt turned determined eyes on Noah, and Puck groaned.

* * *

><p>Much to Mrs. P.'s surprise and delight and Puck's annoyance, Kurt volunteered Puck and himself for kitchen duty. "Mrs. Puckerman, you've already done enough. Let us clean up."<p>

"You don't have to do this, Kurt. You're my guest."

"I do this at home all the time, it won't take long. You deserve a break." Kurt ushered Mrs. P. out of the kitchen and to Puck's shock, she actually went.

Puck wrapped left-overs and put them in the fridge. Kurt stacked the dishwasher. All the while, the boys argued about Puck's school applications. "What do you mean? You don't know what you want to do? What's that got to do with it? Most people have no idea when they start college where they're going to end up. Just pick a school. Once you get in, you can switch around until you find something you like."

"Kurt, I don't even know if I want to go to college."

"Do you want to get out of Lima?"

"Yes"

"Then you're going to college."

"Babe, I'm not like you. I don't have some incredible talent to chase into a career. I have no idea what I want to do."

"Doesn't matter." Kurt finished wiping the counters, and stalked over to his boyfriend. "Noah Puckerman, pick 3 schools. I don't care which ones. You're going to have 3 applications ready for next Friday. I'll help you with the essays."

Puck's mother put her hand over her mouth to keep from cheering Kurt on. God, she was really starting to like this kid. She had been going to tell the boys that she and Tamara were going to her sister's but she stopped outside the kitchen door when she heard them arguing about school. Now, she was eavesdropping shamelessly.

"I'm not kidding, Noah."

"Since when do you tell me what to do, Hummel?"

Even from where she was standing, Mrs. P. could hear the bluster in Puck's voice loud and clear.

"You're right. You don't have to listen to me." Kurt brushed Puck's jaw with his fingertips. "There are a lot of things we do for each other, Noah," Kurt trailed his hand down Puck's chest, down, until it rested just above his cock. "That we don't have to do." Kurt whispered the last words so low, that Mrs. P. had trouble hearing them.

"Babe, you wouldn't."

Kurt curled his hand around Puck's cock, through his jeans, and held him just a little too tight. "You're important to me, Noah. So, yes, there isn't much I wouldn't do." Kurt captured Puck's mouth, grinding lips and teeth together.

Noah broke the kiss, leaned his forehead against Kurt's. "You suck, Hummel, and I don't mean that in the good way." Puck sighed dramatically. "O.K. I'll get the applications."

Mrs. P. did a dance very, very, quietly in the hallway outside the kitchen door. Kurt was now her favourite person in the world.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Puck's waist, and tucked his head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Noah."

Mrs. P. straightened her shirt and popped her head into the kitchen. "Boys, Tamara and I are going to my sister's. We'll be back late."

* * *

><p>Puck locked his bedroom door. "I'm not sure when they'll be back and my sister has a habit of bursting in whenever she feels like it."<p>

The diva smiled demurely, his eyes glinting through his lashes, laughing at his boyfriend. "Oh, are we going to be doing something that we don't want interrupted?"

Puck grinned and started towards Kurt, unbuttoning his shirt as he closed in on the other boy. Kurt backed away very, very slowly, until his knees bumped into the bed behind him. Puck reached out a hand, and Kurt ducked and was gone. Puck blinked in surprise. Kurt was on the other side of the room, laughing. "Too much wine, Noah?"

"Smart ass!" Puck marched over to Kurt, this time reaching for him with both hands, and once again, he wasn't there.

Kurt giggled. Puck whipped around, Kurt was behind him. "You have to be faster than that if you want to win another football game, Noah."

The jock had no idea how the diva was doing this but he wasn't doing it again! Puck charged his boyfriend and tackled him to the floor.

"Still fast enough for you, Princess."

* * *

><p>Clothes flew every which way, well; actually, Puck's clothes flew every which way. Kurt's clothes ended up folded, neatly on Puck's desk chair. Kurt didn't like his stuff to get wrinkled and if he had to get dressed in a hurry, which happened quite a bit, then it was easier if everything was in one place. Both boys could get naked remarkably quickly, which was saying something in Kurt's case, considering the amount of layers he wore. The jock grabbed the diva and pulled him onto the bed, rolling them both over until Kurt was on his back. Puck's fingers played with Kurt's hair, he smiled into the most beautiful eyes, anywhere, ever. "You're…"<p>

Kurt traced his hands over his boyfriend's shoulders and down his arms. "Glad you think so." He pressed a kiss to Puck's chin. "You're not so bad, yourself."

Kurt squeaked as Puck bit his nipple sharply. "Don't go overboard with the compliments, Hummel."

The diva laughed and nipped and licked at the jock's biceps. Puck groaned and then things got quiet, just the slide of skin on skin; the sound of sighs, and moans, and whispered pleas. Kurt arched his neck, giving Puck a canvas for his particular art form. The jock nibbled, sucked and bit at the countertenor's neck. Kurt shivered and pressed himself even closer to the other boy, his hands splayed wide over Puck's ass. Kurt loved it when Puck marked him like this. He loved how it felt while Puck ate at his neck, and he loved how it looked the next morning. The designs Puck left on his skin, were a reassuringly physical sign that he wasn't alone anymore, that he was lucky enough to have Noah in his life, that he wasn't imagining the whole thing.

Puck sat back between Kurt's thighs. Kurt drew his legs up, offering himself to Puck. Puck pressed kisses into Kurt's inner thigh, nibbling ever closer to his cock. He licked Kurt's balls, sucking on them gently and then licked up the length of Kurt's cock, swirling his tongue over the head. Kurt was close already; his hands were clenching, digging into every part of Puck that he could reach. "Noah!"

Puck stopped, stared into Kurt's wild eyes. "You're going to come in my mouth, Babe, and then I'm going to fuck you."

"Yes, Yes." Kurt's voice was frantic. "Now, Noah, please."

Puck inhaled Kurt; his tongue swirling against Kurt's penis on the down stroke, his lips sucking hard on the way up. Kurt unravelled. Puck swallowed and kept moving his tongue gently, holding Kurt in his mouth until Kurt sighed, and brushed a hand into Puck's hair. Puck crawled over Kurt, pressed kisses into his jaw and across his eyelids. The jock reached under the pillows searching for the lube and condoms. He sat back on his heels, rolled on and slicked up. Then he slid slippery fingers into Kurt.

The countertenor moaned and arched his back, lifting himself into the jocks hands, pushing against his fingers. Puck slid his hands up the back of Kurt's thighs, pressing his legs further back and then positioned himself. He entered Kurt in one thrust. Puck watched as Kurt's eyes closed and his mouth opened on a gasp. Every position they had tried was good, and they had tried quite a few, but Puck had a preference for this one. He liked to watch Kurt, no, he loved to watch Kurt. He was just so damn responsive; watching Kurt come apart made Puck feel powerful, and so incredibly grateful and lucky.

Puck moved inside Kurt just the way he knew his lover liked it, just exactly at the right angle. He gave Kurt the deep fast thrusts that made him moan and clench his fists into the sheets. Kurt was panting now, his face and chest flushed, his eyes wide and dark. "Noah, Noah, please!"

Puck lost it. He collapsed onto Kurt and then rolled beside him, taking Kurt's cock and fisting his hand over it until Kurt shuddered and spilled over his hand.

The boys were both flat on their backs, shoulders touching, fingers linked. Puck rolled over onto his side, ran his fingers down Kurt's chest and over his hip. "You know it's considered a mitzvah to make love on the Sabbath."

Kurt raised one of Puck's hands and brushed a kiss across his knuckles. "What's a mitzvah?"

"It's like doing a good thing, a good deed, following God's commandment."

Kurt smoothed his fingers through Puck's strip of hair. "It's nice to know that God's on our side."


	11. Chapter 11

**Three in a Tent**

**Author's Note: I wrote this chapter in response to a prompt from AwesomeAssFics. Hope you like it :)**

Kurt hated camping but he loved Burt, so every year he psyched himself up to survive two days of disgustingly primitive conditions. Kurt was never going to understand how anyone could actually like bugs and dirt and public showers! Last year had been a little better; Finn liked doing all the boy things that Kurt despised, like wrestling with tent poles and building fires. Kurt had spent most of his time reading and roasting marshmallows. Finn had gone hiking with Burt, leaving Carole and Kurt to an afternoon of trading fashion magazines. Everyone was happy.

* * *

><p>Puck sat in a cubicle in the school library, punching keys on his laptop at a furious rate. His English paper was due in 45 minutes. Puck didn't give a damn about that, but Kurt did. Kurt thought that Puck was all things good and brilliant, and Puck didn't want to disabuse him of that notion. God, he was so whipped!<p>

Puck sat back with a sigh, and hit print. He checked his watch, 37 minutes. No problem. He was standing beside the printer, watching his pages spit out when Kurt found him. "Noah, I was wondering…"

Puck grabbed the papers from the printer, and kissed Kurt on the cheek. "Hold that thought, Babe, I'll be right back."

Puck walked back into the library to find Kurt leaning against a desk, texting. "You were wondering?"

Kurt put his phone away, and smiled. "Do you want to go camping with my family next weekend?"

Puck snorted. "Like you go camping."

The diva smoothed a hand over his hair. "FYI, I go camping every year."

The jock laughed. "Right! And you like it?"

"I didn't say I liked it." Kurt sighed. "My father loves it. It's important to him." The countertenor shrugged. "So, I go camping."

Kurt reached out a hand and hooked his fingers into Puck's belt, pulling him closer. "You want to sleep on the ground, get sand in your sheets, and get bitten by mosquitoes?

"How can I say no to an offer like that?" Puck grinned. "Do I get to share a sleeping bag with you?"

"Yeah, like my father would go for that!"

* * *

><p>"Dad, I asked Puck to come camping with us. That's O.K., right?"<p>

Burt put his fork down, surprised. "He wants to come?"

"Yeah, I warned him. I told him about the bugs, and the dirt, and the generally primitive conditions." Kurt grinned at Burt. "He said he'd pay good money to see me without my blow dryer."

Burt laughed. "Sure, there's room in the tent for the three of you."

Finn started to talk, but stopped when he saw Kurt's glare. He swallowed the food in his mouth. "I asked Rachel. She said…" Finn raised his fingers to form quotation marks. "Finn, I love you dearly but there are some things I just can't do!"

Kurt snorted. "I know exactly how she feels."

* * *

><p>Burt, Finn and Puck set up the tents, while Carole and Kurt unpacked the car. The sky was blue, the trees were green, the birds were singing; picture post-card perfect. They ate lunch at the picnic table at their campsite. The boys left Burt and Carole lounging in the sun, while they checked out the campground. They found a basketball court, a pool, a video arcade, and a lake with pedal boats. Kurt staked out a chair by pool, while Finn and Puck shot hoops.<p>

Kurt was listening to his iPod, almost asleep in the sun, when it started to rain over his chest. He opened his eyes to see Puck laughing down at him, water dripping from his fingers. "Wake up, sleeping beauty."

Kurt closed his eyes. "Go away."

Puck reached down and pulled Kurt to his feet. "Come on." The jock wrapped an arm around the diva's shoulder. "Finn's in the video arcade. Let's go destroy him."

An hour later, with Finn sufficiently humiliated, the boys were thinking about taking out a pedal boat when Finn's phone beeped, Carole's face on the screen. "Dinner's ready."

Finn pocketed his phone. "Food!"

* * *

><p>Burt was pretty good with the Hibachi, if he said so himself. He was very proud of the fact that he could get everyone's burghers just exactly the degree of pink that they asked for. Carole got out the paper plates, and plastic cutlery. The boys helped put the food on the rickety wooden table. They sat around eating, talking, laughing.<p>

Burt caught Carole's eye, he knew they were thinking the same thing. They had both suffered soul destroying loses, and now they were here. Here in the land of happy that Burt, for one, never thought he'd see again. They had each other, and the boys. Burt reached across the table, and held Carole's hand in his. This was one of those moments, they didn't come very often, and they never lasted long enough, but right now, right this second, life was perfect.

The sun set and even Kurt had to admit that it was spectacular, worlds above anything they could see in the city. Once the sun went down, it got cooler. They dug out their hoodies, and sat around the fire, roasting marshmallows. This was Kurt's specialty; he could get them perfectly toasty brown, just this side of burnt. Kurt acknowledged their compliments with a flamboyant bow. He might be a diva out in the wilds of nowhere but he was still a diva!

As the dark descended and the stars came out, it got spooky quiet. Instinctively, their voices lowered. They whispered to each other across the night. Burt and Carole retreated to their tent, and soon Finn was yawning. He said goodnight and ducked into the second tent. Kurt settled in closer to Puck, his head on the other boy's chest. They didn't say much, they didn't have to.

Puck whispered against Kurt's hair. "Let's go to bed."

Kurt tucked his head under Puck's chin. "No."

The jock had to smile; a sleepy Kurt was pretty cute. "If we sleep like this, we'll be bent and twisted in the morning."

The diva mumbled into Puck's neck. "Don't care."

"You will. And you'll blame me. Get up."

The boys were quiet as they stripped down to underwear and crawled into their sleeping bags. Kurt rolled onto his side and stretched out his hand until he found Puck's. They fell asleep, holding hands, to the romantic sound of Finn's snores.

* * *

><p>Kurt pried his eyes open. Canvas walls; oh, god, he was camping! He closed his eyes. Maybe he'd just stay here all day. If he didn't get up, he wouldn't have to use the campground showers. Kurt groaned. He missed his sheets, and his own shower with the rain shower head that was just heaven. Camping sucked!<p>

Eventually, hunger and curiosity got the better of him and he crawled out of the sleeping bag. Where was everyone? Kurt shrugged into his robe, grabbed a towel and his toiletry bag. He unzipped the tent, and looked around the empty campsite, blinking in the sun. Carole and Burt's mountain bikes were gone, so they were on a trail ride. In the centre of the picnic table, a couple of granola bars held a piece of paper in place. Kurt tore the wrapper open on one of the bars, and took a bite. He read the note: "AT THE LAKE".

20 minutes later, sunblock applied, sunglasses on his head, towel over his shoulder, Kurt wandered down to the lake. Puck saw him coming and swam over to the dock. "Coming in?"

"Are you insane? I can only imagine what kind of bacteria live in that water."

Puck pointed to a sign that read 'Safe for Swimming'.

Kurt snorted. "Right!" The diva pushed his sunglasses down. "I'll be at the pool."

* * *

><p>When Puck got tired of trying to drown Finn in the lake, he rounded up his boyfriend and they took a pedal boat out. "Hummel, you actually have to pedal, you know."<p>

Kurt lifted his sunglasses and stared at the jock. "Why? You're pedaling."

"Yes, and if you pedal to, we can go a lot faster."

Kurt smiled and settled more comfortably into his seat, very obviously not pedaling. "What's the rush?"

The jock glanced at the boy beside him, all perfect skin and long beautiful legs. "You know, Kurt, if you don't use the muscles in your legs they turn to fat."

"Hey, I dance!" Kurt protested but he sat up and started to pedal.

Puck turned away so Kurt wouldn't see him smirk. Did he know his diva, or what?

* * *

><p>That night, after the roasted marshmallows, Puck took out his guitar. As the sky darkened and the stars came out, they sat around the campfire singing. They sang childhood favourites like "Puff the Magic Dragon", and "On Top of Old Smokey". They sang camp songs with weird lyrics like: "Great big globs of greasy grimy gopher guts, mutilated monkey meat, little chickens dirty feet. Great big globs of greasy grimy gopher guts, we forgot the spoons, but we had straws." They sang what Burt called Golden Oldies, and the Beatles, and Michael.<p>

When the fire died down, and Puck's fingers were starting to cramp, they decided to call it a night. Burt held the tent flap open for Carole. "Night, guys."

The three boys ducked into their tent, and rolled into their sleeping bags. There was some rustling as they tried to get comfortable but no one spoke.

Kurt lay on his back, staring up at nothing. He couldn't sleep. His mind kept replaying images from their day; Puck in the pool, Puck in the lake, Puck laughing, Puck grinning as he stole the basketball from Finn, Puck's hands as he smoothed sunblock into skin, Puck lying in the sun. Kurt groaned. He had spent the day looking at his half-naked boyfriend, and now he wanted to touch. He was dying to feel Puck's skin beneath his fingers. And Puck was right there, barely 6 inches away from him…but, so was Finn. This was torture, absolute torture! Kurt groaned again.

"Babe?" Puck whispered. "You O.K.?"

Kurt turned his head towards Puck's voice. In the deep darkness of the tent, all he could see was a shadow. "No."

The jock shuffled his sleeping bag closer to the diva. "What's wrong?"

"You're inches away from me, and I can't touch you." Kurt whispered into the dark. "It's making me crazy!"

The sound of the zipper on Puck's sleeping bag was very loud in the silence of the tent. Then the zipper on Kurt's sleeping bag rasped into the stillness, and Puck's hand was on Kurt's face. His thumb traced the countertenor's lips. "Who said you couldn't touch me?"

Kurt was a starving man, and Puck was food. He was on the other boy in an instant, his hands everywhere, finally touching the body he had been hungering for all day. Their mouths found each other in the almost total blackness of the tent. Kurt rolled until Puck was under him. He shoved the other boy's boxers down and dug his hands into the jock's ass. Puck groaned into Kurt's mouth, spreading his legs. Kurt angled his hips, pressing into the boy beneath him, sliding their cocks together.

"Uh, guys." Finn cleared his throat.

"Shit!" Kurt scrambled off Puck.

"Hudson, what the fuck?" Puck dragged his boxers back up. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry, but listening to you guys is making me, uh, you know, and Rachel's not here."

"I could give you a hand, there, Finn."

"Noah!"

"Dude, gross!"

Puck laughed. "As dark as it is in here, you wouldn't know the difference between me and Rachel."

"Not funny, Puck." Finn thumped his pillow. "And I would know the difference."

Puck shifted around until he got comfortable, his head in Kurt's lap. "Well, yeah, my hands are pretty rough. Kurt could do it though, his hands are soft."

Kurt slapped Puck's shoulder. "I do not have girl hands!"

"I didn't say you did. I said you have soft skin"

"Wait, you're upset about Puck saying you have girl hands but you don't care that your boyfriend just suggested you give me a hand-job?"

"I didn't suggest he give you a hand-job. I said if he did, you couldn't tell the difference between his hands and Rachel's."

Kurt sniffed. "I'm going to take that as a compliment. Rachel has an excellent skin care routine. I know, I taught her."

"Kurt!" Finn almost growled in frustration. "You're missing the point."

"The point? Oh, you mean, why aren't I pissed at Puck for talking about me giving you a hand-job? Why would I be pissed? It's not like I've never thought about it."

Puck sat up fast. "Kurt!"

"Dude! Too much information."

Kurt laughed. "Calm down; both of you. I don't mean recently, I mean like a few years ago before we were related. You know, back when I had a crush on you."

Puck settled down in Kurt's lap again. "O.K. That's different."

"Really?"

"Finn, you know I had a crush on you."

"Well, yeah, but you know, straight guy so I tried not to think about it too much."

The tent was silent for a few minutes, and then Kurt spoke into the darkness. "Soft hands or not, I couldn't give you a hand–job or anything else. Rachel would kill me."

Puck sat up again. "What are you saying, Princess? The only reason you wouldn't do anything with Hudson is that Rachel would be pissed?"

"Yep."

"That Rachel would be pissed, not that you have a hot boyfriend and you wouldn't want to touch another boy with a ten foot pole?"

"Nope."

Puck pushed Kurt to the ground and straddled him. "You're a dead man, Hummel!"

Finn rolled over and buried his head under his pillow, which did nothing at all to block out Kurt's laughter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Touch**

Kurt was about half way through his history essay when his phone chimed.

_Still working?_

_Yeah_

_Almost done?_

_A couple hours still_

_Come over when you're done_

_K _

* * *

><p>Puck groaned. "Idiot!" <em>The team should make that wide receiver refund a good part of his salary for gross incompetence. Every time he touched the ball, he fumbled it.<em> The sound of the doorbell cut into Puck's grumbling.

The jock opened the door to the boy he thought was the cutest guy on the planet. "Took you long enough!" Puck tugged Kurt into the house. He closed and locked the front door, and then leaned against it pulling Kurt into his arms.

The diva curled into his boyfriend, dropping kisses over his face, and jaw, and nibbling into his neck. "I thought I'd never finish that essay. Who cares about the social effects of the Napoleonic Code?"

Puck wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders, and steered him towards the family room. "You want a coke or something to eat?"

"No thanks, sweetie, I'm good."

On the flat screen in the family room, a football game was playing. The diva turned to his boyfriend, eyebrows raised in surprise. "Football?"

* * *

><p>Puck took Kurt's hand, and led him over to the couch. "Yep."<p>

Puck sat. Kurt did not. Hand on his hip, eyes flashing, the diva's opinion was pretty clear. "Noah Puckerman, you did not invite me over to watch football!"

The jock raised his hands, a placating gesture. "No, I invited you over to help me enact a fantasy."

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest. "Go on."

Puck had trouble meeting Kurt's eyes, his cheeks were tingeing pink, but he took a deep breath. "I want to play with you while I'm watching the game."

"Play with me?"

The jock waved his hand indicating the diva's ass.

Kurt's eyes widened. "Oh." He had no objections to Puck 'playing' with him, but…. "We 'play' with each other all the time, why do we have to be watching football, which you know very well, I have absolutely no interest in."

Puck held Kurt's hands, playing with his fingers. "But I like football, and I like you, and I want to enjoy both at the same time. You don't have to watch the game. You can relax and just let me touch you." He tugged on Kurt's hands, bringing the other boy closer until he was standing between Puck's legs. "You know you like it when I touch you." Puck moved one hand up the back of Kurt's thigh and squeezed his ass.

Kurt's eyes closed and he wriggled into Puck's hand. "Lucky for you, I'm easy."

* * *

><p>Puck jumped up to hug Kurt. "Great!" He kissed the other boy, hard and fast. "You're the best!"<p>

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Uh Huh."

Puck got comfortable on the couch. "Take your clothes off."

Kurt's hand stopped on the second button of his shirt. "We're alone, right?"

"Yeah, my mom and sister are at my cousin's. They won't be back till late."

Puck watched as Kurt stripped. He was always amazed at how fast the other boy could get naked. Kurt put everything on the nearest chair. He stopped in front of the couch. "So, what do you want me to do?"

Puck opened his arms, making room on his lap. "Lie down on your stomach."

Once Kurt was spread out, his ass over Puck's lap, the jock took a cushion from the end of the couch and placed it under his boyfriend's head. "Comfortable?"

Kurt wrapped one arm around the pillow, and snuggled into it. He wriggled a bit in Puck's lap. "Yeah"

* * *

><p>Puck sat back, eyes roaming the delectable body before him. <em>Perfect! God, he's perfect!<em> Acres of pale touchable skin in his arms, oh, where to start? Decisions, decisions. The jock reached out and stroked the firm ass. His fingers curled and dug into the smooth flesh. And that's when Puck realized that fantasies play out differently in the real world than they do in your head. In his fantasy, he was watching the game, enjoying it and his hands were playing over Kurt almost unconsciously. But, here in the real world, he hadn't looked at the screen once since Kurt took his clothes off. The game was background noise, all his focus was on Kurt. Well, Hell!

The McKinley badass wasn't going to admit defeat. He took a deep breath, and forced his eyes to the screen. If he didn't look at Kurt, this could work, right? Eyes on the game, Puck let his hands trail over Kurt's body. O.K. better, he could do this! Using both hands, Puck smoothed and stroked from shoulder to thigh. Sometimes his touch was light; sometimes he dug his fingers in deep.

Kurt's eyes were closed; he was relaxed, enjoying the stroking. "You know, Noah, this wasn't a bad idea. Feels good."

Puck glanced at his boyfriend, taking in the happy smile on his face. "Good. Just relax and enjoy. We're not going to do anything else until the game's over."

Kurt nuzzled into the pillow. "O.K." He was getting sleepy under Puck's massaging hands.

* * *

><p>"YES! Interception!" Puck yelled at the screen and taped out a drum roll on Kurt's ass; short, sharp slaps.<p>

"Noah!"

"Oh, sorry, babe." Puck grinned at his boyfriend. "Interception!"

Kurt had no idea what an interception was and couldn't care less. "Great." Kurt tucked his head back into the pillow and relaxed under Puck's slow strokes.

* * *

><p>"YES! Field Goal!" This time Kurt was prepared for the slaps. Great, he was some kind of drum! Kurt was very awake now. The slapping thing was new for him. Puck was the one who liked to feel the burn. Kurt had learned exactly how Puck liked to be spanked and he really got a kick out of making Puck all hot and bothered. He had never thought about trying it himself, though.<p>

* * *

><p>"YES! Touchdown!" Drum roll on his ass. Surprisingly, the slaps didn't hurt. They were just a different sensation. Of course, Puck wasn't hitting him hard. Kurt started listening to the game, not that he knew or cared about who was winning, but when the crowd roared, Puck yelled and Kurt got another drum roll. Which he was really starting to want more of….who knew!<p>

"Noah, when is the game over?"

"18 minutes on the clock."

Kurt knew enough about football to know that 18 minutes football time was much longer in actual time. Kurt couldn't decide if that was good or bad. On the up side, there was time for more drum rolls which he was starting to appreciate. On the down side, the more stimulating he found the slaps the less content he was to just lie here.

* * *

><p>Puck was getting better at multi-tasking. Now, he could focus on both the game and Kurt. His hands seemed to work independently of his brain. They curved over Kurt's hips, and then separated. One hand stroked from the nape of the diva's neck to the base of his spine, the other dipped between the other boy's thighs, ghosting over his balls.<p>

Kurt's breath hitched. _Oh, god, this felt too good. _

Puck's hands played with Kurt in earnest now. They rolled his balls gently, pressed into his perineum, and trailed over his anus. And whenever Puck's team did something he approved of, he taped the drum roll into Kurt's ass.

"Noah" Kurt's voice was a little strained. "How much time is left on the clock?"

"6 minutes, babe."

Kurt groaned softly into the pillow. _This is torture. I'm going to kill him._ Puck's thumbs were pressing around his hole, stretching him. His hands seemed to be everywhere, stroking along his inner thighs, pressing against his perineum, playing with his balls and his anus. Kurt was going up in flames and the damn game wasn't over yet!

* * *

><p>The crowd roared, Puck yelled, spanked out another drum roll and turned Kurt over. "We Won!"<p>

Kurt blinked up at his boyfriend. "It's over?"

"Yeah, we won!"

Kurt fisted his hands into Puck's T-shirt, and pulled the jock down on top of him. "Where's the lube?"

Puck looked puzzled. "Where it always is, in my bedside table."

Kurt groaned. "Are you kidding me?" Kurt jumped off the couch and started to run out of the room. He stopped at the entrance to the family room and turned back. "Get naked, now!"

Puck got undressed as fast as he could. When Kurt growled like that, he wasn't kidding.

* * *

><p>The diva came flying back into the room, lube and condom in hand. "Down."<p>

Puck stretched out on the carpet, he had no idea what his boyfriend wanted to do, and he didn't care. Kurt had never yet come up with something that Puck didn't like. Kurt straddled Puck and handed him the condom. "Open it." Kurt squirted lube, slicking both hands, and dropped the bottle next to them. He fisted Puck's cock with one hand, and prepared himself with the other. _Thank Dior, for all those years of piano. He was pretty much ambidextrous._

Puck watched as Kurt stretched himself. Kurt was beautiful like this; cheeks flushed, hair falling into his eyes, moaning just a little as he switched from two fingers to three. Kurt rode his own fingers for a bit and then leaned over Puck and bit into his mouth. He sucked on Puck's tongue and licked at his bottom lip. He broke the kiss, and leaned back. "Put it on." Now it was Kurt's turn to watch as Puck rolled on the condom and coated his cock with lube.

Kurt rose over Puck and lowered himself onto the other boy's cock; one fast smooth thrust down. Kurt gasped, and Puck groaned. "Oh, God! Kurt!" Puck cupped Kurt's hips, waiting as Kurt adjusted, reveling in the tightness and heat that was Kurt.

Kurt locked eyes with Puck, and moved. All the impatience and need that had built up during the game came spilling out onto the boy beneath him. Kurt slammed down and Puck thrust up, their rhythm hard and fast. Kurt arched his back, and Puck wrapped his fist around the other boy's cock. Kurt scratched his nails across one of Puck's peaked nipples. "Again, do that again." Puck groaned. He moved his fist over Kurt faster. "Kurt, Kurt, now!"

* * *

><p>Puck lay on his side, head resting in one hand. Kurt sat crossed legged beside him. "So, was that as good as you thought it would be?"<p>

The jock grinned at the diva. "Better!" Puck ran a hand over Kurt's thigh. "We can do that again, sometime, right?"

"I think we should try it the other way around, first."

"What do you mean?"

"The next time, you should be naked in my lap, while we watch…" Kurt thought for a second. "The Phantom"

Puck groaned. "Awww, Princess, the Phantom."

"Or, Les Mis."

"No, No, The Phantom's fine." Kurt laughed and stretched out beside Puck, curled into his side.

Puck threaded his fingers through Kurt's, clasping their hands together. "You know, Kurt, you didn't watch the whole game."


	13. Chapter 13

**Fight**

**Author's Note: This chapter was written in response to a prompt from AwesomeAssFics. Hope this works for you :)**

Puck and Kurt are watching a video on Kurt's laptop. The boys are sitting next to each other on the sofa in Kurt's room, the laptop between them. The movie is a rental from iTunes' LGBT section. The small screen shows two men who seem to be en route to fucking via the ultimate fight club. The boys are enthralled by the scene unfolding before them. They're fascinated and aroused.

Puck can feel his heartbeat in his ears. He turns to Kurt, curious about his boyfriend's reaction. Kurt's mouth is opened slightly, and there's a faint hint of pink across his cheeks. His hands are curled into fists so tightly that his nails must be leaving marks. Puck's skin tone doesn't show blushes as readily as Kurt's but Puck can feel the heat creeping up the back of his neck.

The credits roll, and Kurt closes the laptop and bends to place it carefully on the floor. He sits up, and looks at Puck; his eyes wide and dark. Before the jock can blink, he's flat on his back and the diva is biting into his mouth and trying to pry his shirt off at the same time.

* * *

><p>Puck drives home from Kurt's place. The car radio is set to an "Is He Deaf?" level. Puck's fingers thump the beat into the steering wheel. <em>Well, that was fucking HOT! It wasn't just me either. Kurt was really turned on by that movie too. I wonder if he'd want to try that sometime.<em>

Kurt stares at himself in the mirror as he applies his night moisturizer. He turns off the light and slides between the sheets. _Well, that was fucking HOT! It wasn't just me either. Noah was really turned on by that movie too. I wonder if he'd want to try that sometime._

* * *

><p>Finn clomps down the stairs to Kurt's bedroom. "Kurt, is this shirt O.K.?"<p>

Kurt turns from his laptop. "Since when do you ask my opinion?"

"Rachel says that from now on, I have to check with you before our dates."

"What?"

Finn groans. "It's true. Last Saturday, she said I looked like I was going to a rodeo."

"You wore that green plaid monstrosity, didn't you?"

"Yeah. So now, I have to check with you."

Kurt looks his step-brother over. "Well, it's not great but you don't look like you're going to a rodeo, so I guess it's an improvement."

"Thanks, dude. " Finn starts up the stairs, taking 2 at a time.

"I didn't say it looked good." Kurt calls after him.

* * *

><p>Kurt opens the door to a pair of hazel eyes and a ridiculous haircut. "Hi."<p>

"Hey, babe." Puck leans in to graze his lips across Kurt's.

Puck walks into the foyer. Burt is standing there swinging car keys in his hand, and checking his watch. "Carole, we're going to be late."

"Hi, Mr. Hummel."

Burt nods at Puck. "Puck."

Carole walks down the stairs. "We won't be late. Hi, Puck"

"Looking good, Mrs. Hummel."

"Thank you, Puck. " Carole looks at Kurt. "Finn gone already?"

"Yeah, he left to pick up Rachel."

Burt opens the front door and holds it for Carole. "We're probably going to be home late." He doesn't look too happy about it.

"Have fun, Dad."

Burt grimaces and follows his wife out of the door. "Yeah, cause weddings of people you hardly know are always so much fun."

Kurt laughs, closes the door after his father, and turns to his boyfriend. "Looks like it's just you and me."

The jock wraps his arms around the diva's waist. "That's my idea of a perfect Saturday night."

* * *

><p>Puck licks into Kurt's mouth. He threads his fingers through the diva's hair, and then pulls roughly, snapping the other boy's head back.<p>

Kurt's eyes broadcast shock. "Noah?"

Puck loosens his grip a little. "Remember that movie?"

He doesn't have to be any more specific, Kurt knows which movie he's talking about. "Yeah." Kurt's tongue darts along his upper lip.

Pull tightens his grip again, pulling Kurt's hair enough that it stings. "Yes?"

The diva nods. "Yes."

The jock grabs his boyfriend by the shoulders and slams him up against the wall. Kurt's back crashes into the wall with enough force to set his framed picture of Lady GaGa askew. Puck leans in seeking Kurt's lips, but the diva plants both hands against Puck's chest and shoves. Puck stumbles back a few steps and grins.

Puck grabs Kurt and spins him around, pinning his arms at his side. He nips small bites down the side of the diva's neck. Kurt elbows Puck in the stomach and slides out of reach as Puck gasps for breath.

Kurt comes up behind Puck and grabs his strip of hair. He pulls the jock's head back, and bites into the skin where Puck's neck joins his shoulder.

Puck spins out of Kurt's hold, and faces the diva. He tries to drag him in for a kiss. Kurt hooks his boot behind Puck's knee and sweeps his leg out from under him. The jock tumbles to the floor and the diva drops on top of him. Kurt locks their mouths together. Puck wraps his arms around Kurt, groaning into the kiss.

Puck drags his mouth away from Kurt's. He gets a knee between their bodies and pushes Kurt off him.

Both boys scramble to their feet. Puck throws a punch. He doesn't put much strength into, because he doesn't want to actually hurt Kurt. The diva blocks the punch easily and throws one of his own. Kurt's punch connects because Puck is too shocked to react in time.

"Hey!" Puck rubs his jaw. "Who taught you to box?"

Kurt dances lightly on his feet, smiling smugly. "Dad. Years ago." Kurt crooks his fingers at Puck, a 'bring it on' gesture.

Puck charges Kurt, taking him down and straddling him. "Know anything about wrestling?"

"No."

"Good!" Puck pins Kurt down. The jock presses the diva's wrists to the floor, and captures his mouth. Kurt sighs into the kiss, nibbling Puck's bottom lip. The jock releases the diva's wrists, and twines their fingers together. Puck slides off Kurt, lying on his back, his right hand still holding Kurt's left.

The boys are silent for a while. "Is it just me, or did that seem way hotter in the movie?"

Kurt rolls onto his side, facing Puck. "You too?"

Puck shrugs. "Yeah, it was fun but it didn't make my blood burn."

Kurt nods. "Yeah, most of the time, I just wanted to laugh. It didn't make me want to rip your clothes off."

"Think we're doing something wrong?"

Kurt curls up against Puck's side. "Maybe, but I don't care."

Puck pulls Kurt closer, and presses a kiss into his hair. "Me neither."

The jock lifts his head, and smirks at the diva. "Nice left hook there, Princess."

Kurt laughs and rolls on top of Puck. The jock spreads his legs, wrapping them around the countertenor's hips. Kurt sinks into Puck, sweeping his tongue over his teeth, and biting his lip. The diva sits back on his knees and starts to unbutton the jock's shirt. Blue eyes smile into hazel. "Now, I want to rip your clothes off."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Letterman Jacket**

**Author's Note: This chapter was inspired by "Kurt Solo", a work by the Tumblr artist, Alphonse.**

Puck slipped into his sneakers, and put his hand on the door handle. "Shit!" He forgot his jacket. He turned around and walked back to Kurt's room. He put a lot of effort into being quiet on the staircase, if Kurt had fallen asleep, he didn't want to wake him. Nearing the bottom of the staircase, he could see that Kurt was no longer curled up among the pillows in his bed. He was standing in front of his desk, still naked, his hand on the letterman jacket that Puck had draped over the desk chair.

Puck opened his mouth to say… but he saw Kurt's hand caress the jacket; and he stopped still and quiet on the stairs. He watched, as Kurt's hand glided across the jacket's shoulder, and down the leather sleeve. Puck would have bet serious money, that if he ever saw Kurt doing something like this, he'd laugh and tease him about it forever. He would have lost a small fortune.

Puck watched Kurt, watched his fingers slide over the leather in a gentle caress, and he didn't feel like laughing. He felt like Kurt's fingers were squeezing his heart. He was intruding on a private moment. He should tell Kurt he was here…Kurt picked the jacket up, and Puck knew he wasn't going to say anything. He sank down on one of the bottom steps and watched his boyfriend.

Kurt held the jacket in his arms, and buried his face in the collar. He inhaled Puck's body scent, and rubbed the leather against his cheek. He spun the jacket over his shoulders, and slipped his arms into the sleeves. He fingered the collar, and trailed his hand down the snaps on the front of the jacket. He crossed the room, to look at himself in the full length mirror.

Puck had to smile, seeing Kurt in his jacket. Puck was wider through the shoulders than Kurt, and the jacket fell around him loosely. The colour looked good on him, though. Puck flashed on a picture of Kurt walking the McKinley halls in his jacket. The surge of pride and possession, that tightened his gut, surprised him. Man, he was so screwed!

Kurt stared into the mirror, and slowly ran two fingers down his own chest. Puck's eyes went wide, and his breath stuttered. He wasn't going to …yes, he absolutely was. Puck had never seen anything more erotic in his life. Kurt's hand drifted ever south, his arm spreading the jacket open. His fingers combed softly through his pubic hair, and detoured around his rising cock, to stroke his inner thigh, eventually holding his balls. Puck watched the long fingers stroke the delicate skin, and then tug gently. Kurt's eyes closed, he sighed.

Puck watched it all reflected back to him, in Kurt's mirror. Kurt opened his eyes and stared into the mirror as his hand encircled his cock, pumping the length slowly. God, he was beautiful, all pale skin against red leather, his eyes sliding shut, as he hissed in pleasure.

As erotic as this vision was, Puck couldn't just watch anymore. He needed to take someone's cock in hand, either Kurt's or his own. Looking down at his own cock straining against his jeans and then over at Kurt, God! No contest. Puck stood, and thumped down the last three stairs. Kurt's eyes flashed open. He looked into the mirror, and waited as Puck approached.

Puck stood behind Kurt. He raised one hand to brush along Kurt's neck. "Need a hand?"

Kurt leaned back against Puck, and dropped his head back against the Titan player's shoulder. Puck snaked both arms around his boyfriend, one hand tweaking a nipple, the other molded around Kurt's cock. They watched themselves in the mirror. Kurt arched his back, wrapped one arm up, and back, around Puck's neck. He set his other hand over Puck's, on his cock. They stared into the mirror. Puck's fingers swept the head of pre-cum, and slicked it over the length of Kurt's shaft. Kurt traced his hand over Puck's wrist, up his arm, and then moved it back, behind Puck, to grab his ass.

Puck groaned, and thrust into Kurt. Puck's cock was throbbing, trapped in the denim. Shit! He should have unzipped before he started this. Fuck it! Kurt was close, Puck wasn't stopping now. He sucked a bite into Kurt's neck, gave a twist to the crown of Kurt's cock, and "NOAH!" Kurt shuddered in Puck's arms, his cum coating his boyfriend's hand.

Kurt sighed, and stretched against Puck like a cat. He turned, and wrapped himself around Puck, sealing Puck's mouth with his own. Puck returned the embrace with one hand, holding the other bedewed one away from Kurt's body. Kurt stepped back. He took Puck's hand in his, and touched his tongue to the white fluid, one short lick. Kurt wrinkled his nose. "I don't think so."

Puck laughed, and reached for the Kleenex box beside Kurt's bed. He wiped his hand and grinned at Kurt. "That looks good on you, babe."

Kurt turned to the mirror. "You think so?"

Puck nodded and pulled Kurt back against him again. "Really hot!"

Kurt laughed and turned to face Puck. He moved to take the jacket off. "Here, you'll need this tomorrow."

Puck shook his head. "No, you keep it." Puck draped the jacket around Kurt's shoulders, and held the collar closed at the other man's neck. "I want you to wear it to school."

Kurt's eyes went to that crystal green that meant he was excited. "Really?" He looked down at the jacket, and then up at Puck, a frown hesitating in his glance. "You sure? It won't be just the Glee kids, Noah. The whole school will know I'm wearing your jacket."

Puck smirked, and pulled Kurt into his arms. "Yeah, they'll know you're mine."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Doctor, Doctor.**

Puck shouldered his backpack, and threaded his way through students crowding the halls between classes. He nodded to Mike and Sam, and exchanged pleasantries with Santana, "Satan" "Pucker-Up". The halls emptied out as students slotted in to their allocated classrooms. Puck strolled casually. He had no intention of going to math class. The narrow bed in the Nurse's office was calling his name, nap time.

"Mrs. McIntyre" Puck nodded at the school nurse, as he passed her desk. She didn't even look up from her computer, "Puckerman." She knew, of course, that Puck wasn't sick, didn't have a headache or a temperature, but he cleaned her daughter's pool for free, so she ignored his naps. Curtains hung on a ceiling track, dividing the room in two. Puck pulled them closed and settled himself on the bed, sighing as his eyes slid shut.

Minutes later, just as he was succumbing to sleep and hopefully porn worthy dreams, the curtains rattled on their track. Puck's eyes shot open. What the hell? No one disturbed him, here. Puck lifted himself onto his elbows, ready to tell whoever had the nerve to …

The curtains separated and Kurt slipped through them. He smiled at Puck, and took his jacket off. "Mr. Puckerman, you're here for your physical?" Kurt switched his jacket for the white lab coat hanging on the coatrack in the corner. He took a stethoscope out of the pocket and draped it around his neck.

Puck grinned, and lay back down. "Who are you, Doogie Howser?"

Kurt started to undo the buttons on Puck's shirt. "Don't tell me you have a thing for Neil Patrick Harris?"

Puck snaked a hand under the lab coat, and wrapped it around Kurt's hip. "Nah, I'm not into married guys."

Kurt placed the stethoscope over Puck's heart, and pretended to listen. "Good to know." He moved the stethoscope down Puck's torso, following its path with his lips.

By the time, the stethoscope and Kurt's mouth reached Puck's belt, his cock was straining against his zipper. Kurt placed his hand over the denim bulge, and grinned at Puck. "I'm sorry to inform you, Mr. Puckerman, that you have an unusual swelling in your groin. I'll have to drain it."

Puck thrust up into Kurt's hand. "Definitely."

Kurt held his hand out to Puck, and pulled him up. He turned Puck until he was sitting, facing him, legs dangling off the side of the bed. Kurt stepped between Puck's legs, and ground his own swelling into the Titan player's. Puck wrapped his arms around Kurt, and buried his head in the countertenor's neck. He licked and bit at the sensitive skin behind Kurt's ear. Kurt ran his hands over Puck's back, and glued their pelvises together. Puck breathed against Kurt's ear. "More, Kurt, more."

Kurt pulled Puck's head back until he could see his face. "What about …?" Kurt nodded towards the nurse's desk beyond the curtains.

Puck shook his head. "She left for lunch."

Kurt bit into Puck's mouth, and then pressed his shoulders away. "Turn"

Puck turned onto his stomach, his feet on the floor, stretched over the narrow bed. He unbuckled, and unzipped, and shoved his jeans down his legs.

Kurt dug a blister pack of lube out of one pocket, a condom out of the other, and struggled to push his skinny jeans out of the way. "Damn it!"

Puck turned his head, and smirked. "Told you to wear looser pants."

Kurt gave Puck a dirty look, as he rolled the condom on. "Shut up." He coated his fingers, and slid them down Puck's crease. He leant over his boyfriend's back, biting along his shoulders, as his fingers played with his hole. Puck clenched his hands around the edge of the bed. He thrust back into Kurt, feeling the countertenor's cock slide against his ass. "I'm ready."

"No, you're not." Kurt switched to three fingers, and Puck groaned. Kurt twisted his fingers, and Puck started to pant. He pressed the small patch of nerves, and Puck dropped his forehead onto the bed, closing his eyes. "Now."

Kurt slid his fingers over and over the same spot. "No."

Puck pushed down onto Kurt's fingers. "Kurt!"

Kurt dropped feather light kisses over Puck's back, and down his spine. He whispered against his ear. "Shhh! Who's the doctor, here?"

Puck could feel a whine trying to slip out of his mouth. He absolutely refused to beg, no way. "Kurt, I'm going to make you pay for this."

Kurt bit Puck's earlobe. "I'm counting on it." He took the hand that wasn't busy stretching Puck, and slid two fingers along the length of Puck's shaft. Puck moaned at the teasing touch. Kurt continued the light touches that tested Puck's patience. "Hummel!"

Kurt aligned himself, and pushed in; slow, sure, deep. Holding Puck's hips, he waited, not so much for Puck to accept him, because Puck was more than ready. No, he waited, because he loved this, this first feel; warm, wet, tight…perfect. Puck's body pulsed around him, the best feeling ever. Well, almost. Kurt snapped his hips, yeah, this was even better.

Puck braced himself against the bed, and pushed back onto Kurt, meeting every stroke. No more talking, just the sound of grunts, flesh hitting flesh, and "YES! Yes. Yes."

Kurt reached under Puck, and pumped his cock, twisting his palm over the head. He finished first, slumping over Puck's back, his hand still around Puck's cock.

Puck couldn't move with Kurt plastered over his back, but he didn't want to. Kurt felt good over him, like this; warm, and heavy, and right. Kurt felt good over him, under him, in him…Kurt just always felt good. Puck moved to brush Kurt's hand away to finish himself off.

"No, let me." Kurt slid out of Puck, tossed the condom, and tugged at Puck's hips, turning him. Kurt slid to his knees, between the jock's legs, and sucked him into the back of his throat.

"Fuck!" Puck's head went back, his eyes squeezed shut. Kurt's tongue traced circles around Puck's shaft, his lips tugged. Puck opened his eyes, and reached down, threading his fingers through Kurt's hair. He would never get tired of this picture; Kurt's lips stretched around his cock, his hair messed, his lashes fluttering against his cheek. Fucking hot! And then Kurt looked up, crystal eyes branding Puck. That's all it ever took really, Kurt's eyes looking up at him like this, and Puck lost it, every time.

Kurt swallowed, and held Puck's cock in his mouth, his tongue softly swirling. When Puck's cock stopped pulsing, Kurt released him, and sat back on his knees.

Puck wrapped a hand around the back of Kurt's neck, and leaned down to kiss him.

Smiling at each other, they tucked themselves back into their clothes; zipped and buttoned. Kurt replaced the lab coat on the coat rack, and put his own jacket back on. Puck put an arm around Kurt's shoulders, as Kurt pulled the curtains aside. "Nice bedside manner, Princess!"

Kurt elbowed Puck in the ribs. "That's Dr. Princess to you!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Slow Burn**

It was Friday, the first day of spring, not that you'd know it by the weather. Outside the classroom window, snow still clung to the grass. Kurt glanced at his watch, 9:40 AM. It was a scientific phenomenon that deserved more research; Fridays were actually longer than any other day of the week.

Kurt looked over at Puck. His boyfriend was slouched in his seat, totally ignoring the droning teacher, engrossed in some game on his phone. Kurt's eyes roamed the broad shoulders, the muscled arms, the stupid hair cut… even after all these months, watching Puck unaware like this, Kurt still found the fact, that Puck was his boyfriend, shocking. There should be some kind of sign, some hint, that there was more to Puck than a badass in jeans. Kurt envisioned a black leather band, or maybe a tattoo, "Property of Kurt Hummel". He smiled at the thought of Puck's reaction to that suggestion!

Feeling Kurt's eyes on him, Puck looked up from his phone. Kurt picked up a pencil, and locking onto Puck's eyes, very slowly, ran his lips along its length. Puck's eyes followed Kurt's lips. He looked at the clock on the wall over the classroom door, and groaned.

Kurt grinned, and Puck flashed him a glare. The Titan player picked up his phone and tapped quickly.

Kurt's phone vibrated.

**2 can play that game, Hummel**

Kurt thought for a second.

**you can play with me anytime**

Kurt watched as Puck read his text. When the other teen looked up from his phone, Kurt smiled suggestively.

Puck grinned and gave Kurt the one finger salute.

Kurt tapped his phone's keypad.

**exactly!**

"Mr. Puckerman, Mr. Hummel, please don't let my class disturb you." The history teacher got sarcastic when she was pissed.

* * *

><p>On his way to English, Kurt passed Puck's geography class. He stopped in the doorway, and scanned the room. Puck was just sliding into his usual desk in the back row. Dropping his books on the desk, he looked up and saw Kurt. Kurt leaned one shoulder against the door, and spread his legs open, nothing obviously indecent, just a few inches really, but it got Puck's attention. Kurt put a hand on his knee and ran it up his inner thigh. He stopped with his hand on his hip, fingers splayed across his thigh, pointed down toward his groin.<p>

Puck came up off his seat…

"I wasn't aware you were in this class, Kurt?" The geography teacher stood beside Kurt in the doorway.

"No, sir, I was just leaving."

* * *

><p>In the cafeteria, at lunchtime, Puck decided that turnabout was fair play. He sat in Kurt's lap at the Glee table, and proceeded to ground his ass onto a very sensitive part of Kurt's anatomy.<p>

"Kurt, you O.K.?" Mercedes stared at her BFF, concern in her voice.

"Fine" The word emerged as a squeak, so Kurt cleared his throat and tried again. "I'm fine, Cedes."

Santana nudged Mike, and grinned at Kurt. "You're looking a little flushed there, lady face."

Puck laughed, and wriggled on Kurt's groin.

Kurt glared at the cheerleader. "Shouldn't you be off playing tonsil hockey with Britt?"

Santana sat back and crossed her legs, all smiles. "Oh, no! It's way too interesting right here."

Mike raised his eye brows at Sam, who elbowed Artie; all three boys staring at Kurt and Puck. Watching as Kurt closed his eyes and bit his lip.

Rachel and Finn pulled up two chairs and joined the group. "Kurt, I've been thinking, we could do a duet from "Spring Awakening"?" Rachel looked at Kurt expectantly.

"Sure." Kurt's voice was a little shaky.

Finn looked at his brother, but Rachel didn't notice anything unusual. "Really?" The Streisand wannabe wasn't used to Kurt agreeing with any of her suggestions. "I thought maybe "I Don't Do Sadness" from Act II?"

"O.K." Kurt forced the word out between tight lips. Rachel finally noticed the absolute quiet at the table. No one was talking; they were all staring at Kurt and Puck.

Kurt teased a hand up Puck's inner thigh, and Puck obligingly opened his legs wider. Kurt palmed the flesh under Puck's zipper, and Puck's breath caught. Kurt clamped his fingers shut, and squeezed.

"Fuck!" Puck jumped off Kurt's lap. "Shit, Princess! You could have just asked me to move."

"Oh, and if I had asked, you would have just moved, right?" Kurt hooked a foot under a chair at the next table, and dragged it over for Puck.

Puck sat down. "Well, no, probably not."

"That's what I thought." And they grinned at each other.

* * *

><p>On his way to his last class, Kurt slid through the congestion of students, and snuck up behind Puck. He ran his hand down the centre of Puck's back, and cupped his ass. Puck stopped. He didn't turn around. He just reached back, and grabbed Kurt's neck, pulling him closer. "Thought you didn't like PDAs?"<p>

Kurt threw an arm around Puck's shoulder, as they walked down the hallway. "That was before."

"Before what?"

"Before I realized I can't keep my hands off you." Kurt flipped his fingers through Puck's Mohawk, and slipped into his classroom. Puck stood still amidst the swarming mass of students, until someone walked right into him. "What the fuck, Puckerman!"

* * *

><p>Puck glanced at the classroom clock for like the fortieth time; 11 minutes to go. He pulled his phone out.<p>

**From Puck: no one's home at my place**

**From Kurt: your ass or mine?**

**From Puck: whoever gets there first tops**

Kurt hit the door running, as the last buzzer rang.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Just a Guy**

"So, we're running this play, and Az forgets which way he's supposed to go, and plows right in to Finn. Finn's all set for the pass to Mike…" Puck extended his hand high over his head, imitating Finn's position for Kurt. "… he totally doesn't see Az. He went down like that statue in Greece, you know…"

Kurt stopped layering pasta and sauce for lasagna. He looked at Puck. "The Colossus of Rhodes?"

"Right." Puck hiked himself onto the kitchen counter beside Kurt. "Finn hits the ground like the Colossus, Az on top of him." Puck grinned. "Man, he was so pissed. He was like, 'Dude, quarterback, you don't tackle your own fucking quarterback!'"

Kurt covered the lasagna pan with tin foil. "And you helped Finn up, right?"

Puck laughed. "I took a picture and posted it to Facebook."

Kurt put the lasagna in the oven, and set the timer. "And yet, I don't miss football." Kurt did sarcastic as easily as breathing. "Strange."

Puck spread his legs so Kurt could stand between them. "You could always come back, our kicker sucks." Puck drew Kurt closer, and nuzzled into his neck. "We could get up close and personal in the locker room."

Kurt's hands glided up Puck's back, under his shirt. "We can get up close and personal right here."

Puck slid off the counter, into Kurt's mouth. His hands held Kurt's hips, and tried to slip inside his jeans. "Kurt, you're got to wear looser jeans!" Puck drew back, defeated. Kurt's skinnys locked him up tighter than armor.

Kurt stepped back, hands going to his zipper. "But they look good, right?" He grinned at Puck.

Puck growled. "Yes, they look good. Now, take them the fuck off."

Kurt watched his boyfriend as he pushed his jeans down. Puck eyes tracked Kurt's hands. "Fuck!" His eyes went wide. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Kurt trailed a hand over his own cock, rising under a red silk triangle. He smiled at Puck, eyes as innocent as a choir boy. "The McKinley colours?"

"Fuck." Puck breathed the word out as he ran his fingers over the red string crossing Kurt's hip. "Jesus!" He pressed on Kurt's hip, turning the countertenor around so that he could see…pale perfect skin bisected by red satin. "Holy fuck!"

Kurt looked over his shoulder, smiling. He had no trouble interpreting Puck's disintegration into profanity as the compliment it was. "I thought you'd like the red."

Puck dropped to his knees behind Kurt. He bit and sucked at Kurt's ass, tongue gliding along the red silk. "You were right." Puck hooked his fingers into the red strings and pulled them down Kurt's legs. He grabbed Kurt's hip with one hand, while he wrapped the other around his lover's cock, and ran his tongue down the crease of Kurt's ass.

"Fuck!" Kurt covered Puck's hand on him, and pushed back against the mouth attached to his ass. He guided Puck's hand in slow, firm strokes. He spoke on a sigh, words puffed out between the strokes. "Want… to… fuck… you."

Puck was over the counter, his jeans around his ankles before Kurt could kick off his own jeans, and tear away the thong. Kurt leaned over his boyfriend, linking his hands with Puck's, kissing along his shoulder. He licked down Puck's spine, and kissed the dimples above his ass. Kurt sucked kisses into Puck's ass. He nipped his way up the back of Puck's thighs, and bit into his boyfriend's ass. He licked down Puck's crease and over his hole. Puck moaned and tightened his fingers around Kurt's. Kurt licked, and sucked, and finally pushed his tongue into Puck. "Kurt!"

Kurt released Puck's hands and reached down to take a condom and a packet of lube out of Puck's jeans. The McKinley badass might not have been a boy scout but he was always prepared. Kurt rolled the condom on and broke the packet open with his teeth. He slicked his cock, and his fingers. He slid two into his lover, and heard a gasp that wasn't Puck's. Kurt looked up to find Finn standing in the kitchen door, mouth hanging open in shock, hand pressing against his erection.

Kurt leaned over Puck, bit his ear lobe. "Finn's watching us. Do you care if we have company?"

Puck lifted his head off the counter, and saw Finn. His friend's eyes were half closed, and his hand was rubbing his own crotch. Kurt's fingers flexed inside him, and Puck groaned. "Don't care!"

Kurt ignored Finn. He rubbed his face along Puck's back, as he slid a third finger in. Kurt kissed, and sucked the skin on Puck's shoulders and biceps, as he stretched his boyfriend. Puck pushed back against his fingers, and Kurt aligned himself. He pushed in on one deep stroke, and stopped. He looked up and yes, Finn was still watching. He motioned his step-brother over, not surprised at all, when Finn joined them.

Kurt ran one hand over Puck's back, and tugged on Finn's jeans with the other. Finn fumbled with his zipper but managed to get his cock out. Kurt wrapped a hand around Finn's cock, and pulled him closer. Finn looked down at Kurt, dazed, and bewildered and so crazy with lust he could hardly breathe. Kurt snapped his hips, thrusting into Puck, and stroked Finn. His head tipped back, and his eyes closed, feeling too much; Puck pulsing around him, Finn's length sliding under his hand.

Puck reached a hand back, grabbed Kurt's thigh, and held him. Kurt slid his free hand under Puck, and pumped his lover, fast, hard, in time to his thrusts into Puck's body. Kurt's right hand mimicked his left, whatever he did with Puck's cock, he did with Finn's.

Finn curled over Kurt, tucking his face into Kurt's neck. He wrapped one arm around Kurt's waist, and slid the other up Puck's back to grab his friend's shoulder. It didn't take much with Finn, it never did. He shuddered against Kurt and pulsed white into his almost brother's hand. Kurt slid the hand Finn no longer needed under Puck, behind his cock to stroke his balls. He slammed into his lover. He twisted the hand on Puck's cock, sliding the palm over the head, and bit into his boyfriend's neck. Puck and Kurt came almost together.

The three teens hung over each other until they could move again. Finn tucked himself away, and slumped into a kitchen chair. Kurt tossed the condom, and stepped into his skinnys. He rinsed his hands, and wet a paper towel for Puck. Puck wiped off, and dragged his jeans up his legs. He tossed the paper towel, and pulled Kurt into a kiss. Kurt relaxed into Puck, sliding their lips and tongues together.

Kurt broke the kiss slowly, never eager to leave Puck's mouth. They turned, their arms around each other's waists, to find Finn holding his head in his hands and muttering to himself. Puck looked at Kurt, his eyes asking, 'is he okay?' Kurt raised his hands, answering in mime, 'I don't know'.

Puck dropped into the chair beside Finn. "Hudson, you're not going to freak out on us are you?"

Finn raised his head, his face a mask of confusion. "Jesus, Puck what the hell did I just do. You're my friend." He looked over at Kurt and visibly blanched. "You're my brother. Fuck! What's wrong with me?"

Kurt rushed over to Finn, wrapped him in a hug. "Oh, sweetie, nothing, you didn't do anything wrong." Finn dug his head into Kurt's chest. Kurt ran his fingers through his step-brother's hair. "Shhh! I'm not really your brother, and there's nothing wrong with you." Kurt looked over at his boyfriend, and grinned. "You're just a guy with a dick."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Persuasion**

Finn decided not to freak out. His step-brother was pretty smart, smarter than he was, by miles. So, if Kurt said there was nothing wrong with him, Finn believed him. He chalked the whole thing up to teenage hormones and forgot about it. He forgot about it, right up until he walked into the kitchen the next morning, nothing on his mind except the eternal debate between Captain Crunch and Honey Nut Cheerios … and saw Kurt leaning against the counter drinking orange juice.

"Morning." Finn grabbed milk, cereal, and a bowl.

"Morning." Kurt opened the drawer next to him, and passed Finn a spoon.

Finn took a mouthful of cereal, his eyes darting between Kurt and the counter. "Dude, that counter is always going to seem like a prop from a porno."

Kurt laughed. "So, if I see you and Rachel in here, I should keep walking."

Finn's mouth dropped open, obscene possibilities rushing through his mind. "Really? You think she'd go for that?"

Kurt shrugged and put his empty glass in the dishwasher. "Depends how persuasive you can be."

"Uh, Kurt?"

"Sorry, Finn, not exactly my area of expertise." Kurt turned and started out of the kitchen. "Ask Puck, he used to be magic with the ladies."

Finn nodded. "Right. Thanks, dude."

* * *

><p>Kurt ran to catch up with Puck in the hallway between classes. "Finn's going to hit you up for advice on talking Rachel into kitchen counter action."<p>

"Me? Why me? You're the one who had me over the counter, he should be asking you."

"He did, but I told him that I don't know anything about women, and he should ask you."

Puck snorted. "You're so full of shit, Hummel. You've got the inside scoop on every girl in Glee. You could get them to do anything."

Kurt tried to look modest but he just couldn't pull it off. "Well, yes, but I don't want them to do anything." Kurt shuddered. "Anything like that! Besides they wouldn't want me divulging their secrets to the enemy.

"Yeah, you don't want to piss them off, you might get banned from spa night."

"Hey, don't mock spa night. Tina gives fab facials, and the gossip is primo."

"You just didn't want to talk about it, so you volunteered me."

"Pretty much, yeah."

"I'll have to think of something then, because that thong of yours would look really fucking bad on Hudson."

Kurt put his hands over his ears. "Not listening, Noah."

* * *

><p>"Puck?" Finn grabbed Puck's jersey and pulled him down on one of the benches alongside the football field. "Kurt said to ask you…"<p>

"He told me. Dude, Rachel's not some desperate pool mom whose husband spends more time in the office than in her, or some bimbo who wants to brag about what she did with the quarterback. You're going to have to figure this out on your own." Puck picked up his helmet. "You're going to have to do all that Oprah kind of shit; listen to her, find out what gets her hot."

Finn stood and fell into step with Puck. "Aw, dude, she's not going to tell me that."

Puck clapped Finn on the back. "Ask Kurt, the girls talk about all kinds of shit at those spa nights."

"Yeah, good idea." Finn jogged ahead and Puck grinned. _Back to you, Princess!_

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Finn tromped down the stairs to Kurt's room.<p>

Kurt turned from browsing Alexander McQueen bags on eBay. "What?"

"Puck said you'd know what gets Rachel hot."

Kurt stared at his step-brother. "Are you nuts? How the hell would I know that?"

Finn shrugged and sat on Kurt's bed. "Puck said the girls talk about that kind of stuff at their spa nights."

"One: Even if Rachel had said anything like that, I couldn't tell you. That would be betraying a confidence. Two: You're her freaking boyfriend, Finn. You're supposed to know what turns her on."

Finn jumped up and started to pace the floor. "Well, I don't. She's pretty quiet. She doesn't say much."

Kurt banged his head on his desk. "Why me?"

"Come on, Kurt, you must know something."

Kurt sat up and looked at Finn. "Why? Because I'm such a girl?"

Finn looked startled. "No, cause they talk to you, dude."

"I really don't know, Finn. Couldn't you just ask her?" Kurt held up a hand to stop Finn's protest. "Just say something like, 'I think this would be hot, do you want to try it?'"

Finn stopped pacing. "Ya think?"

Kurt shrugged. "It can't hurt to ask."

"What if she thinks I'm some kind of pervert, and breaks up with me?"

Kurt turned back to his laptop. "Oh, please, you're a teenage boy. She knows you're some kind of pervert."

"Yeah, maybe." Finn tromped back up the stairs.

Kurt grabbed his phone.

**From Kurt: you set Finn on me!**

**From Puck: yep, payback's a bitch.**

* * *

><p>Burt opened the door at the top of the stairs and yelled down to his son. "Kurt, Carole and I are going to see a movie."<p>

"Kay, Dad." Kurt called up to his father, laughter in his voice. "Drive carefully, and don't stay out too late. It's a week night."

Burt laughed. "Smart Aleck!"

Kurt worked on an English paper, read two chapters of history, and decided that he needed a caffeine fix. He was vaguely aware of some odd moaning as he got closer to the kitchen, but he wasn't prepared to see Finn and Rachel sprawled over the counter. Fuck! Kurt froze in the doorway. He couldn't seem to pull his eyes away. Rachel gripped the edge of the counter, her face hidden by her hair. Finn was all thrusting pelvis, his hands holding Rachel's hips to keep her at the right angle. Finn looked up and froze, just as shocked as Kurt was.

Kurt put a finger to his lips, and backed out of the kitchen. Holy fuck! He didn't think that Finn would actually be able to talk Rachel into it. No way! There's no way that Frankenteen was that persuasive. Rachel must have wanted to do this. Never would have guessed that the baby Streisand was that adventurous. Kurt grinned as he walked back to his room. He grabbed his car keys and phone, and left the house through the back door so he wouldn't have to pass the kitchen. He clicked to unlock the car door, slid into the driver's seat, and fastened his seat belt. He sent Puck a text, and started the car.

**From Kurt: on my way over get naked**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Happy Holidays**

Puck glanced at Mercedes, his finger to his lips. Waiting beside Kurt's locker as he switched out his books, Kurt's BFF nodded. Puck paced quietly till he was standing just behind his boyfriend. He moved quickly, one hand pushing Kurt's locker door out of the way, the other hauling Kurt against his chest.

Books tumbled out of Kurt's hands, and his shriek echoed in the hallway. A few students stopped, but Puck's glare told them to mind their own business. Puck nuzzled into Kurt's neck. "Hey."

Kurt turned in Puck's arms, and swatted his shoulder. "I could have had a heart attack!"

Puck smirked as Mercedes grinned at both of them. "Nah, you were screaming too loud for that." Puck kissed whatever response Kurt was trying to make right off his lips. "Good morning, Princess."

Blue eyes smiled into hazel. "Good morning, Noah."

Mercedes picked Kurt's books off the floor and shoved them at him. "I'm developing diabetes just watching you guys."

Kurt took the books. "Thanks, Cedes." He snapped his locker shut, and slid his arm around Puck's waist. Mercedes beside them, they headed to class. "Aren't you supposed to be in Math?"

Puck waved a hand dismissively. "I'll get there." He wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders. "Come to dinner tonight. It's Hanukkah, my mother's making Latkes."

"Latkes?"

"Small pancakes made out of potatoes. You'll love them."

"Sure." Kurt stopped beside the door to History, kids streaming around him. "What time?"

"6:30." Puck stole a quick kiss, and turned to weave his way through the hallway throng.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang and Puck dashed around his younger sister, picking her up and spinning her away from the door. "Uh-uh, Tam, my boyfriend, I'll get it." Puck swung the door open, and stepped aside to let Kurt in. "Hey, babe, what have you got?"<p>

Kurt handed a foil covered plate to Tamara. "Happy Hanukkah, Tammy."

"Thanks, Kurt." Tamara lifted the foil. "Hanukkah cookies!"

Kurt handed Puck his coat. "Yeah, I don't know how good they'll be. I found the recipe on-line. I've never made them before."

Puck hung Kurt's coat in the hall closet. "Don't worry about it." As his sister took the cookies into the kitchen the boys following behind her, Puck leaned into Kurt and whispered. "I'd rather eat you anyway."

"Shhh!" Kurt pushed Puck away, laughing.

"Kurt, you made Hanukkah cookies!" Puck's mother took the plate from Tamara and put it on the table. "That's so thoughtful. Thank you." She pulled Kurt into a quick hug, and then stepped away. "Come, we'll light the candles."

The boys followed Tamara and Mrs. P into the living room. A large silver menorah stood on a console table in front of the window. "This was my grandmother's. We use it every year."

Tamara counted out six candles, and slotted them into the menorah. She handed her mother a seventh candle. Puck opened a small box of matches and gave one to his mother. Mrs. P lit the seventh candle, recited a Hebrew blessing, and handed it to Puck. "You and Kurt light the first two." Standing just behind Kurt, his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, Puck lit the first candle. He passed the seventh candle to Kurt, and watched as Kurt lit the second in the line of six candles. Kurt passed the seventh candle to Tamara, who lit the third and fourth candles. Puck's mother lit the last two candles. "Amen."

Seven candles in a menorah, six in a row, and one slightly above them, did not generate a lot of heat. The image of tiny lights against the dark night, however, created a warm feeling that said family and home. Kurt was more than pleased to be a part of it.

"Latkes are ready." Tamara and Mrs. P headed for the kitchen. Puck stood behind Kurt, his head tucked on Kurt's shoulder, his hand on Kurt's hip. "When I was younger, I used to run my fingers over the flames. See how close I could get without burning myself."

Kurt laughed. "Why am I not surprised?" He pointed to the menorah. "The last two candle holders are empty?"

"Yeah, tonight's the sixth night of Hanukkah, so six candles. Tomorrow, there will be seven. The next night, the last night, there will be eight. Hanukkah is eight days."

"Boys! Dinner."

* * *

><p>"Don't you have homework to finish?" Puck really needed to get rid of his sister.<p>

Tamara totally ignored her brother, too busy telling Kurt about her mortal enemy. "I want Marcy to just die from envy. You'll help me, right?"

"What can I do to help?" Kurt couldn't help smiling at the small version of Puck, sitting cross-legged on the bed, planning total destruction of her 8th grade nemesis.

"Text him tomorrow." Puck dragged his sister off the bed and tried to shove her out of the bedroom door.

Small hands with purple nail polish grasped the door. "Kurt!" Tamara called over her brother's shoulder. "Take me shopping Saturday?"

Kurt smacked Puck's arm. "Noah, put her down!" Puck groaned and dropped his sister to the floor.

Tamara shook her hair back, and smirked at Puck. "Yeah, Noah, put me down."

Kurt held his hand out to Tamara. "Saturday, 10 AM, an outfit to make Marcy curl up and die."

Tamara shook his hand. "She's totally going to lose it! She thinks she's so hot because her sister lives in New York." She threw her arms around Kurt. "Thanks, Kurt." She glared at Puck. "I wish you were my brother." She stuck her tongue out at Puck as she sidled out the bedroom door. "I'm going! I'm going!"

"If there's anything else you want to tell Kurt, DON'T!" Puck slammed the door behind his sister, and flicked the lock to keep her out.

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend and played with a Southern accent right out of MGM's 'Gone With the Wind'. "Why Mr. Puckerman, I do believe you want to get me alone."

Puck twirled an imaginary mustache, a la Clark Gable. "Why Mr. Hummel, I do believe you're right."

Kurt laughed as Puck tackled him to the bed. Amid kisses, bites and laughter they wrestled, rolling each other over so that whoever was on top could tug off a piece of clothing. Within seconds the bed and floor were decorated with discarded sweaters, shirts and T-shirts. They sat up to pull off shoes and pants. Naked they rubbed against each other, skin sliding on skin.

Puck traced a line over Kurt's nipple. He watched as his thumb pressed hard enough to turn the pale skin pink. "You want to try something?"

Kurt ran a hand over Puck's ass. "Why do I think I should say no?"

Puck untangled himself from Kurt's arms, and walked over to a bookshelf set above his desk. He came back to bed, a match in one hand, a Hanukkah candle in the other. He sat beside Kurt, and dropped a kiss just above his heart. "We can start our own Hanukkah tradition." He lit the candle. "Blue to match your eyes."

The blue eyes in question, widened as Kurt made the connection. "You want to drop hot wax on me?"

"Yes. Three drops on you, and then three drops on me."

"Three and three; six as in the sixth night of Hanukkah?"

Puck nodded. "You with me?"

Kurt stroked a hand along Puck's thigh as he watched the lighted candle flicker in boyfriend's hand. "Some would say we would be perverting and desecrating a religious tradition."

Puck laughed. "Perverting and desecrating, nice!" He entwined his fingers with Kurt's, resting both hands on his thigh. "Some would say it was a romantic bonding gesture, symbolizing the heat of our relationship."

Kurt snorted. "Romantic bonding gesture, you are so full of shit, Puckerman." Kurt grabbed Puck's wrist, and moved the candle directly over his heart. "Or, you just want to try this because you're a kinky bastard who watches way too much porn."

Puck grinned. "Or that."

Kurt released Puck's wrist. "Well, I wouldn't want to stand in the way of a good fantasy." Kurt spread his arms out on either side, presenting his body as a canvas.

Puck tilted the candle slowly, and watched as a drop of blue wax landed an inch to the left of Kurt's nipple. Kurt closed his eyes and hissed.

"You okay?" Puck waited anxious, he didn't want to hurt Kurt.

Kurt's eyes blinked open, and he smiled at his boyfriend. "It's not that bad. It might even be good." He closed his eyes. "Do it again."

Puck dropped the wax twice more, two splotches of blue beneath the first. He watched as the wax quickly hardened on Kurt's skin.

Kurt sighed, and stretched. "Hmmm." He grinned up at Puck. "Your turn."

Kurt took the candle, and they switched places, Puck on his back, Kurt leaning over him. Kurt tilted the candle just as carefully as Puck had. He dropped a line of blue wax along Puck's hip. Puck watched, his hand roaming Kurt's leg. Kurt blew out the candle, and put it on the night table. "Good?"

Puck tugged Kurt down on top of him. "You are the best fucking boyfriend ever!" He wrapped his legs around Kurt's hips, and thrust up, sliding his cock along Kurt's. He slid his hands down Kurt's back and kneaded into Kurt's ass.

Kurt bit kisses down the side of Puck's neck, and licked along his shoulder. Puck reached between their bodies and held both their cocks in his hand. Kurt dropped his head on Puck's chest, and raised his body enough to slide his hand over Puck's. Together, their hands slick with pre-cum, they worked their cocks as one. Hips thrusting, and cocks pushing into fists, sighs, and groans… "Fuck! Kurt!" "Noah!"

* * *

><p>Kurt leaned over Puck, and peeled blue wax off his hip. He looked up from his task, and grinned into hazel eyes. "You know, I'm going to think of something for Christmas, right?"<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Gift Wrapped**

**Author's Note: Undying gratitude to JasonDragon64 for a creatively brilliant idea!**

"I'm not telling you." Kurt's voice was firm.

"Okay, okay, just give me a hint." Puck took persistence to a whole new level.

"What part of surprise do you not understand, Noah?"

"Aw, come on Princess." Puck lowered his voice to the sexy whisper that the pool moms had salivated over. "You're not going to make me wait another two days, are you?"

"Nice try!" Kurt actually laughed. "Christmas presents come on Christmas, Noah, hence the name."

"Yeah, cute. I got that, thanks." Puck couldn't believe his whisper didn't work on Kurt. He wasn't losing his sex shark abilities because he was in a relationship, was he? No, Puck's mind rapidly assessed the things that did work with Kurt, and concluded that he still had it! "Kurt…"

"Kurt, I need…" Finn came down the staircase, trying to balance a roll of wrapping paper, scotch tape, scissors, ribbon and a present. He dumped everything on Kurt's bed. "Puck?"

"Yes." Kurt looked at the mess on his bed. "What's all this?"

Finn waved at the wrapping paraphernalia. "I can't do this!"

Kurt looked at the giant standing helpless beside his bed, and rolled his eyes. "Unbelievable! Noah, Finn is apparently lacking in rudimentary life skills. I'll call you later."

"Hey!" Finn protested.

Puck laughed. "Tell him he's a moron."

"I think he knows that." Kurt hit end call, and tossed his phone onto his night stand. He looked up at Finn, still hovering over his bed. "You don't know how to wrap?"

"No." Finn looked just the tiniest bit embarrassed, as well he should.

"But you give people presents, me, my dad, Rachel. What do you do? Get them wrapped at the mall?"

Finn dropped onto Kurt's bed. "Ummm, I don't actually buy any of that stuff." He braved a look at his step-brother. "My mother buys them for me, and wraps them."

"Your mother buys gifts for your girlfriend?" Disbelief shaded Kurt's appalled whisper.

"I never know what to get, especially for Rachel." Finn looked distinctly nervous. "You're not going to tell her, are you?"

Kurt waved his hand dismissively, and Finn breathed a sigh of relief. "Wait, what have you been doing with your mother's gifts?" Kurt glared at his step-brother. "You haven't been making her buy and wrap her own gifts?"

Finn looked down at his hands, not quite daring to look at Kurt as he mumbled. "Well, you know, she's in the mall anyway, and she knows what she wants so…" Finn trailed off as Kurt's mouth dropped open in shock. He threw his hands up to forestall whatever reproof Kurt was planning on uttering. "I got her something myself this year, look." Finn picked up a white box, as proud as a kid who had just learned how to ride a bike for the first time. "It's from Crabtree & Evelyn, body lotion. She said last week that her skin gets dry in the winter. She likes roses so I got the rose scented one. That's okay, right?"

Kurt had to smile, he hadn't seen Finn this nervous since the night he had dinner with Quinn's parents. "She'll love it, Finn. You did good."

"Thanks. So you'll wrap it for me?"

"No, but I'll show you how to wrap it."

"Aww, Kurt, I suck at this. I'm all thumbs."

"Yeah, you weren't a great dancer, but you practiced." Kurt plucked Carole's gift off the bed, and motioned for Finn to take the wrapping paper. "This is a lot easier than dancing."

He talked Finn through the process of folding the wrapping paper so that it didn't look like it had been chewed by a dog. The ribbon was a little trickier. Somehow, Finn trapped his fingers under what should have been a bow, but ended up being nothing more than an ugly green knot. He tried to tug his fingers free, but the more he pulled the tighter the ribbon got. Kurt sighed and cut his step-brother free. He measured out a new piece of ribbon, and this time Finn managed not to mangle it.

"There, perfect!" Kurt took in the lopsided bow. "Well, almost perfect."

Finn picked the wrapped present up, and turned it over in his hands. From the expression on his face, you'd think he was holding the Holy Grail. "I did it!"

"Yeah," Kurt smiled. "Bill Gates has nothing on you."

Finn gathered Kurt into a one-armed hug, careful of the precious present. "Dude, you're the best!" Finn started for the stairs. "My mom's never going to believe this."

"Hey!" Finn turned, and Kurt gestured to the paper, scissors, tape. "Take this stuff with you."

"Oh, sure." Finn gathered up mess, and carrying the gift carefully, started up the stairs. "Thanks, Kurt."

"No problem." Kurt sat at his desk and clicked into Google. He typed in Christmas traditions, and stared at the resulting images. He hadn't told Puck anything because he didn't know anything. He had yet to come up with an idea, and he was running out of time. He was drawing a complete blank. And that was totally unacceptable! Kurt prided himself on his creativity. There was no way Puck could be more creative than he was. That was just not happening. Puck would hold it over him forever!

Puck had taken something integral to the Hanukkah celebration, the Hanukkah candle, and turned it into a prop in a sexual game. Kurt had to think of something just as erotic, something connected to Christmas. He flipped through various Google images; Christmas lights, trees, religious symbols, people singing carols, going to church, visiting with family. Kurt groaned. The holiday was irredeemably family friendly! There had to be something…think. On his laptop screen, the image of a beautifully wrapped gift, made him smile as he remembered Finn looking at him helplessly, his fingers trapped in bonds of ribbon. Trapped, tied, captive, bound, his mind jumped from one synonym to the other, and there it was Christmas kink! Hah! So got you, Puckerman!

* * *

><p>December 24th, Kurt battled his way through deranged last minute Christmas shoppers. He was searching for the perfect ribbons; blue satin, white velvet, possibly some silver tassels. He could see them very clearly in his mind; he just couldn't find what he wanted. Everywhere he looked, red, green, gold, plaids and stripes, ugh! Tacky! He let one silver ribbon slide through his fingers, and shuddered with distaste. No, it had to feel right, soft to the touch. This brittle ribbon was useless.<p>

It took hours but it was worth it. He finally found what he needed in a fabric store; yards of sumptuous blue silk, white velvet, and silver satin. Perfect!

* * *

><p>"Nope, still not telling you." Kurt curled up on the couch, the TV on mute, as he listened to Puck whine.<p>

"One hint, would that ruin the holiday?" Puck didn't like surprises, he needed to know what to expect.

"Yeah, okay, one hint." Kurt grinned to himself. "You're going to like it."

Puck snorted. "That's your idea of a hint?"

"That's all you're getting. Come over tomorrow around one-ish. We open presents and then have an early Christmas dinner." Kurt lowered his voice. "By this time tomorrow night, you'll know."

Puck groaned. Kurt laughed and hit end call.

* * *

><p>11:30 PM. Kurt hit the remote and the TV went dark. He wasn't ready for bed, too excited for tomorrow. Christmas had always been a favourite holiday; the shopping, the baking, the decorations, the music. He loved all of it. This year was going to be even better. Oh, so much better!<p>

Restless, he wandered upstairs to the kitchen, thinking chips, or cake or ice cream. He found Finn putting cookies on a plate. Surprise held him still in the kitchen doorway. Not that Finn getting cookies was unusual, it was the plate. Finn grabbed a cookie or two, or ate directly from the bag. Kurt had never seen his step-brother use a plate for cookies.

Finn turned; plate in hand, and saw Kurt. "Oh, hey." He tried to sidle past Kurt, a furtive look in his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Finn moved the plate of cookies behind his back.

"Why are you hiding a plate of cookies like they're illegal drugs?"

"Shhh!" Finn looked around, and waved his hand to shush his step-brother.

Kurt lowered his voice to a whisper. "What?"

Finn glowered at Kurt. "These are for Santa."

Kurt's mouth dropped open. "What?"

Finn shuffled his feet in embarrassment. "I put cookies under the tree for Santa, all right?"

"Finn, you know Santa doesn't really exist, right?"

Finn snapped at Kurt, insulted. "Yes, Kurt, I know Santa Claus isn't real." He shrugged. "It's something my mom did when I was little, and I don't know, I just never stopped doing it. I put the cookies out, and at midnight I eat them." He looked at Kurt, a small hopeful smile on his face. "You want to join me?"

Kurt looked at the cookies, and then at his step-brother. "We need milk."

Finn grinned. "Yeah."

Kurt poured two glasses, and followed Finn into the living room. Finn put the plate by the tree. They sat on the couch, talking quietly, waiting in the dark for midnight, the only lights the ones on the tree. The grandfather clock in the hall struck twelve, and Finn set the plate on the couch between them. He raised his glass of milk. "Merry Christmas, bro."

Kurt raised his glass in return. "Merry Christmas, Finn."

Half way through the cookies, Kurt asked Finn. "You did this last year?"

"Yeah, I do it every year."

"Why didn't you tell me, ask me to join you?"

"Because it's embarrassing, dude. I didn't want you to think I was a complete idiot."

"I'm glad you asked me tonight." Kurt looked around the room, quiet, dark but for the tree lights. He looked at his step-brother, and smiled. "This is nice, just us, you know?"

"Yeah." Finn looked around the room, and back at Kurt. "Yeah, it is." He smiled at his brother by affection, and shoved a whole cookie in his mouth, just to see Kurt grimace with disgust.

"Ugh! Jeeze, Hudson, its Christmas!"

* * *

><p>Christmas morning was the loud, happy, bustle it always was. They had breakfast together, in their pajamas and in Burt and Carole's case, terry robes. Then the four of them worked together to get Christmas dinner ready. They laughed and teased each other, and broke out into song whenever a Christmas tune they particularly liked played on the radio. Burt and Carole danced around the dining table. Finn and Kurt grinned at each other, happy to see their respective parents happy. Turkey safe in the oven, they showered and dressed.<p>

Rachel, punctual to a fault, rang the doorbell at exactly 1PM. Puck wasn't far behind her. Burt opened the door. "Mohawk."

"Dad!" Kurt stepped around Burt and hugged Puck. "Be nice, it's Christmas."

Presents, and dinner, cleaning up the kitchen, then dessert. It was Puck's first experience of a family Christmas, and he thought that he could get used to this. Anything that made Kurt happy was important to Puck. He snuggled on the living room couch with Kurt, absorbing the atmosphere of lights and tree, and Kurt warm against his side.

Burt helped Carole into her coat, and handed her a cake in a carrying container. "Got it?"

"Yes. You have my sister's address?"

Burt pulled on his gloves. "Yes, it's already in the GPS." He turned to the boys watching them from the living room. "You guys going to be okay?"

Kurt pulled his head off Puck's chest, and smiled at Burt. "Sure, dad."

Burt's eyes laughed as he opened the front door. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Night guys."

"Bye, dad."

Puck traced a hand down Kurt's back. "Rachel and Finn left?"

"Yeah." Kurt arched under Puck's hand. "Rachel's singing with Mercedes' choir tonight, and Finn's expected to applaud."

"So we're alone?" Puck nuzzled into Kurt's neck.

"Yes." Kurt tipped his head back to see Puck's eyes. "Ready for your surprise?"

"Ready?" Puck dragged Kurt off the couch. "I've been ready since Hanukkah."

Kurt smirked. "Really? And you've been so patient!"

Puck reached for Kurt. That sarcastic tone always made him want to subjugate the countertenor. Kurt ducked, and fled. Puck chased him down the stairs and into his room.

"You forgot the door." The house might be empty now, but with his family, Kurt couldn't count on that lasting for any length of time.

Puck grunted, but visions of Burt interrupting them, made him trudge back up the stairs and lock the door at the top of the staircase. He took the stairs two at a time and found Kurt waiting for him.

"Take your clothes off." Kurt's voice was a sensuous growl.

Puck shivered at that tone. Oh, man, this was going to be good. He flung his clothes everywhere, and stood naked, cock already swelling.

"Close your eyes."

Puck listened as Kurt moved around the room, he heard a drawer slide open, footsteps. He felt Kurt at his back, something soft against his eyelids, and then Kurt's hands at the back of his head. He reached up and ran his fingers over his eyes, a blindfold, soft, velvet?

Kurt took his hand and guided him to the bed. "Lie down, Noah. On your back, that's it. Move a bit to the left, yes."

Kurt leant over the bed and sucked a soft kiss into Puck's right shoulder. He took Puck's right wrist and drew his hand up. Puck felt something cool around his wrist, and a slight tug on his arm. Kurt walked around the bed, and dropped a kiss on Puck's left shoulder.

Puck felt the same coolness against his left wrist, and the same tug. He pulled, but his arms were tethered to something, they didn't move. He licked his lips, he really wanted to see what Kurt was doing but this was Kurt's surprise and he didn't want to mess with that.

He felt Kurt's hand on his right hip, a gentle glide down his thigh, along his calf. Then Kurt's fingers, a gentle touch at his ankle. A soft swish of cool material, and then his leg was tugged to the right. Puck listened as Kurt walked around the bed. He knew what was coming; the gentle glide along his left thigh, the swish of material at his ankle, the tug on his leg. Puck tried an experimental pull, yep, tied. Holy shit! He never thought Kurt would come up with anything like this!

The mattress compressed and a second later Kurt's mouth swallowed Puck's cock. Puck yelped in surprise. Thank god, no one was home! Puck moaned as Kurt's lips moved up, and his tongue licked around the head; quick, light, teasing touches. "Kurt." He wanted to touch his boyfriend, to run his fingers through the countertenor's hair, but he couldn't move. "Kurt!"

The heat of Kurt's mouth was suddenly gone, replaced by the touch of fingers, and the soft glide of material, and then nothing. Puck listened, silence. "Kurt?"

"Oh, Noah, you look so pretty." Kurt sighed with appreciation.

"I am not pretty, Princess." Puck was vaguely insulted. He was a badass, he was not pretty!

"Noah, you are, you're beautiful." Puck felt the bed move. "I've got to take a picture. I want you to see what I see."

"Kurt if anyone sees this… "

"Don't worry. It's just for you. I'll delete it later if you want."

Puck heard the slight click as Kurt put his cell phone back on the night table. He felt the bed shift, and then Kurt's lips and tongue, everywhere. He could feel Kurt leaning over him, his clothes scratchy against his naked body. "You're still dressed?"

"Hmmm." Kurt hummed, his tongue licking over Puck's hip bone, then his inner thigh, then curling over his balls. Puck's cock was leaking. Kurt trailed a finger up the length and caught a drop. He pressed his finger to Puck's lips. Puck's mouth sucked Kurt's finger in, tasting himself on Kurt's finger. "Beautiful, Noah."

Kurt reached behind Puck's head, and untied the white velvet ribbon from his eyes. He draped it around Puck's neck, letting the ends hang down either side of Puck's chest. As Puck blinked, adjusting to the light in the room, Kurt ran his hand down the center of Puck's chest, fingers grazing the velvet on each side of his hand. "This looks like the prayer shawl in your Bar Mitzvah picture."

Puck laughed. "Yeah, right!"

Kurt kissed into the laughter, dragging his tongue over Puck's teeth, sucking at his bottom lip. He sighed into Puck's mouth, and moved back. He walked to the end of the bed, and then very slowly, with Puck watching every move he made, he stripped. He never took his eyes off his boyfriend. Naked he knelt on the bed between Puck's legs. He ran his hands up the inside of Puck's thighs, moved his thumbs over Puck's balls, and lowered his head to the impatient cock, still wrapped in silver satin. His hands played with the ribbon, brushing it over Puck's thighs and sac, while he sucked Puck's length, and swirled his tongue over the crown.

Puck arched his back, and tugged at the satin ribbons holding him in place. He groaned and bucked and called Kurt's name, over and over. Kurt slid a finger alongside Puck's cock, slicked it with saliva, and thrust it in to Puck's anus, fast, deep, grazing exactly right over sensitive tissue. "Oh, god, YES!" Puck lost it, white bursting over the silver ribbon.

As Puck's breathing slowed, Kurt untied the silver bow, from around the softening cock. "Merry Christmas, Noah."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Hair**

"It's time." Kurt tried to look sympathetic, but he couldn't quite pull it off. He was personally offended by Puck's Mohawk, and he would use any excuse he could think of to talk Puck out of the appalling blemish on an otherwise perfect body. "You'll totally blow your college interviews if you show up looking like an extra from a slasher movie circa 1970."

Puck knew exactly how Kurt felt about his hair or, rather, the lack of his hair. It gave him a warm thrill, a melted molasses feel deep in his gut to know that Kurt was with him despite a hairstyle he absolutely loathed! Every time Kurt ran his fingers through the strip of hair bisecting his skull, it was proof that Kurt cared, cared about the real him, the person inside his admittedly all-kinds-of-hot body. "You just want me to ditch the hawk."

"With a passion!" Kurt never lied to Puck. "It makes my back teeth ache with how much I want you to grow your hair out." He leaned into Puck and spoke low next to his ear. "I dream about threading my fingers through your hair and grabbing fistfuls, pulling hard as you suck me off."

"Fuck!" Puck jerked his head back staring at his boyfriend.

"Mr. Puckerman! I realize that the library is a foreign environment for you, but I believe even you understand the concept of decorum." The librarian hissed the words in a savage whisper, her glasses slipping down her nose as she glared at Puck.

His mind lost in Kurt's fantasy, Puck barely nodded at the woman. "Yeah, I get it. Sorry." Lowering his voice Puck turned back to Kurt. "I thought we had a deal, Hummel?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, I know. We don't play the hair card, but Noah I need you in New York with me next year." Kurt wrapped a hand around Puck's thigh under the long library table. "You have to …"

"Not that." Puck interrupted Kurt's college spiel, with a terse jerk of his chin. He could count on the fingers of one hand the number of times Kurt had said the words 'suck me off', for as much as the boy could talk, in bed, he was more about action than words. He had certainly never said those words in broad daylight, in school, in the fucking library! Kurt had Puck's attention all right, just not about college interviews. "We tell each other our fantasies Kurt."

"Of course." Kurt was stymied by the non sequitur.

"Yeah? So how come I'm just hearing about this little 'nightdream' of yours?"

Kurt hitched his chair closer to Puck's and scanned the room quickly, making sure no one was in eaves dropping distance. "I couldn't tell you that, Noah!"

"Why the fuck not?" Puck glared at the countertenor. "I told you about the 'watching the game while playing with your ass' thing. I thought you trusted me?" Puck was hurt, which, of course, translated into pissed off.

Kurt had to smile. A pissed off, fire-eyed Puck could still send the McKinley student body running for the nearest exit but Kurt knew that his Noah was behind the threatening mask. "I trust you, Noah." Kurt set his hand in Puck's and traced a soothing finger over the pulse point in his boyfriend's wrist. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to use sex to manipulate you."

The fire in the dark eyes glowering at Kurt banked itself as Puck thought that through. His mouth tipped into a smile, and he shook his head in disbelief. "You hate my hair."

Kurt grinned. "I do, oh, I so do!"

"You've been dissing the hawk since we got together, before we got together."

"No, I haven't. Not since we got together. I haven't said anything."

"Right! What about all those pictures you cut out of magazines and left in my locker? What about trying to enlist my mother in your war on the hawk?" Puck ran his hand over his Mohawk, petting it, making sure it was still there.

"I didn't enlist your mother, she enlisted me!" Kurt smirked at his boyfriend. "And we agreed to not _say_ anything about each other's hair, there was no small print about visual aids."

Puck turned his chair to face Kurt's. He opened his legs and tugged Kurt's chair closer, until Kurt's legs were between his own. "You tried everything, except, the one thing that was guaranteed to make me do it." Staring into sea-green eyes, Puck pressed his legs together, squeezing Kurt's thighs.

Kurt shifted in his seat, his cock hardening in his tight jeans, but he didn't take his eyes off Puck's.

"I don't know if that makes you the most honorable man on the fucking planet or the biggest idiot in the world." Puck slid one knee along Kurt's thigh.

Kurt tossed his head, and channeled the ice-queen he had perfected over the years. "Obviously, I'm the most honorable man on the planet."

Puck laughed; a low rumble that tightened the muscles in Kurt's stomach. "Obviously!" He sat back in his chair and tipped his head, conceding victory to Kurt. "You win. I'll ditch the do."

"Noah!" Kurt breathed Puck's name out in a soft sigh, afraid to hope.

Puck rubbed the brush on top of his head. "I'll just shave it all off."

"And then you'll let it grow, right?" Excitement bubbled in Kurt's voice, the words coming out in his high soprano range.

"You owe me, Hummel." Puck was determined to try and maintain some kind of balance of power in their relationship. He was not going to be anyone's lap dog, even a crystal-eyed, slender magician of a boy who could suck his soul out through his cock.

Kurt spread his legs apart, forcing Puck's open and slid his hand up Puck's inner thigh. "I always pay my debts."

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Burt's voice called down the staircase to Kurt. "Mo … Puck's here."<p>

Kurt turned from his laptop to watch Puck clear the last steps into his room. "Oh my god!" He stood up slowly, staring at Puck.

Puck stopped at the bottom of the staircase, ducked his head and pushed his hands into his pockets, curling into himself, trying to disappear. "I look like a cancer victim."

"You don't." Kurt crossed the room to his boyfriend. "You look," Kurt grinned. "Very butch."

"Butch?" Puck's hands came out of his pockets, and slammed into Kurt's chest, pushing him backwards towards his bed. "Butch!"

Kurt laughed as Puck pushed him down onto the bed. "I meant macho!" He held his arms up, trying to keep Puck off him. "Like Vin Diesel only better looking."

Straddling Kurt, Puck smirked down at his boyfriend. "And younger."

Sliding his hand out from under Puck's, Kurt reached up and ran his fingers gently over Puck's newly bald head. "It looks good, Noah. Really."

"Yeah?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah." He pushed against Puck's biceps and Puck obligingly rolled over onto his back, taking Kurt with him. Kurt leaned over Puck and pressed kisses onto his chin, the bridge of his nose, and his eyebrows. "Yeah." Kurt crawled higher over Puck's body, and laid his cheek over Puck's naked skull, turning his head to lick and kiss over the smooth skin.

Puck smiled as he ran his hands up the back of Kurt's thighs and spread them over his ass. "You know you're kissing my bald head, right? Pervert!"

Kurt sat back on his heels. "You looking for deviant, Noah?" His legs on either side of Puck's hips, Kurt scrunched back a bit. He unsnapped, unzipped and pulled Puck's already interested cock out of his jeans. Wrapping both hands around the length, he started a slow, sure pump.

Puck grunted as Kurt's hands worked his shaft. "That feels fucking awesome Kurt, but, it's not exactly deviant."

Kurt nodded. "Not yet it's not." He moved his hands in a mini-tag team, one following the other up, gliding over the crown and sliding back down again. He gathered drops of pre-cum, slicking the ever faster, tighter glide of his hands. Leaning down, he licked a line over the head, a teasing stroke before sucking Puck into his mouth.

"Fuck!" Puck's hips lifted off the bed and his hands locked around Kurt's waist, under his shirt, fingers digging into the pale skin.

Kurt used tongue, and lips and heated, wet suction until he felt tension coil through the body beneath him. With one last lick into Puck's slit he pulled off, his hands still fisting each other over Puck's length. "Go, Noah. I want to see you spill."

Puck looked at the flush on Kurt's face, the heat in his eyes and his body answered for him.

Mouth slack and breaths still rasping past a hammering pulse, Puck watched as Kurt raised his ejaculate coated fingers, a satisfied smile tilting at the corner of the countertenor's lips.

Kurt traced his wet fingers over Puck's skull. He drew designs written in cum and smirked at his boyfriend. "Deviant enough for you?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Risky Business**

**This chapter is a response to a prompt from XxXkinnerzXxX. Hope you like it :)**

Mrs. P. rapped on Puck's bedroom door and entered when her son yelled, "I told you to get lost, Tam!"

"Is that any way to talk to your sister, Noah Puckerman?" Puck's mother stood in the doorway, a laundry basket in her arms.

"Ma, we're trying to study here, and she's being a real pain." And contrary to what teenagers usually meant when they said they were studying with their boyfriends, the boys actually were studying. They sat on the floor separated by text books and notes. Kurt was trying to get Puck to recognize that there was such a thing as subtext. Puck didn't have the patience to delve for the meaning under words, mostly because he just didn't give a fuck. Kurt had a feel for language, while Puck was in sync with all things numerical. When it came to math, the roles were reversed and Puck became the tutor. Spending a Saturday afternoon struggling with 'interpretations' consumed all of Puck's very limited amount of patience. He had zero left for his little sister being annoying. After the third interruption, Puck had picked Tamara up and deposited her on the other side of his closed bedroom door.

Kurt got up from his place on the floor, stepped over the assortment of paper and books, and smiled at Puck's mother. "Need any help with that?"

"Thanks, Kurt." Mrs. P. gave Kurt the basket. "Just put it on the bed, I'll put the clothes away when you boys are finished studying."

"Oh, Noah can put them away. I'll remind him." Kurt pretended not to see the death glare his boyfriend sent him.

Mrs. P. smiled at her son's boyfriend. Watching Noah and Kurt these past months, she had decided that the slender teen was good for her son. Noah's marks were better, he had applied to college, and there was no hint of the wildness that got him sent to Juvie. Her son was happy and she knew that Kurt deserved the credit for demolishing the chip on Noah's shoulder. "Kurt, I don't know if Noah told you but we have a family wedding coming up and he needs a new suit."

"No, I don't." Looking good for a bunch of relatives he almost never saw was not high on Puck's list of priorities. Kurt looked from Mrs. P. to his boyfriend, his eyes lit with the thrill of the hunt, and Puck knew he was screwed. "Ah, crap!"

The next afternoon found Puck driving his beat up old clunker and complaining the whole way to the mall, while his boyfriend sat in the passenger seat and ignored him. "I'm not spending my hard-earned pool money on a _suit_. Ugh! I hate ties! No way am I going to blow a bunch of money to look like a middle-aged accountant. Not going to happen!"

That got Kurt's attention. He pulled his gaze from the window. "You're right, that's not going to happen. Accountant! Please!" He leaned over and patted Puck's thigh. "Stop freaking out, I'm in charge here."

Instantly distracted by the cascade of memories Kurt's words triggered, Puck stopped freaking out. A slide show of images blazed behind his eyes; Kurt's hands on him, in him, digging into his hips, turning his ass red, Kurt's lips whispering orders, his eyes lit with a fire that seared through Puck. Kurt was a fucking revelation when he was in charge. Of course, he was also dick-hardening hot when Puck took the reins, so basically Puck was the luckiest guy on the fucking planet because he had Kurt.

Two and a half hours later, Puck stood in front of a mirror and didn't recognize himself. _Oh, his boy was good! He was a fucking clothes savant! _He stared at his reflected image; black jeans falling over high-gloss, black lace-up shoes, a white dress shirt under a black leather jacket that was cut like a suit jacket; lapels, back vents, even the de rigueur four buttons on the sleeves. His smoothed his hand down the front of the jacket, fingers lingering over the soft, supple leather. "Kurt, I can't afford this."

Kurt sat on the bench that ran from one side of the dressing room to the other surrounded by discarded pants and shirts. He caught his breath at the way the jacket hugged Puck's shoulders, and framed his hips, hinting at the edible ass under the leather. _Oh, yes!_ Tearing his eyes off his boyfriend's ass, Kurt focused on Puck's admission. "No problem, I can."

Puck spun to face Kurt, pissed and proud. "I am not your fucking charity case, Hummel. You are not buying this for me!"

Kurt stood and planted his palm on Puck's chest, pushing him back against the mirror. "I'm not buying it for you." He brought his other hand up, spreading both hands across Puck's chest, shoving the jacket open. He slid his hands down the shirt, over a six-pack of muscles and warm skin, and tucked his fingers under the waistband of Puck's jeans. Tracking his eyes up Puck's torso, over the neck showing in the open collar of the shirt, along the jaw tight with Puck's effort to ignore his response to Kurt's touch, to the mouth … Kurt leaned in a licked along the seam of Puck's lips, and stared directly into the hazel eyes. "I'm buying it for me." He pushed one leg between Puck's, opened his mouth over his boyfriend's and did his best to swallow Puck's tongue. Puck's head banged into the mirror, but the moan escaping into Kurt's mouth was all about want, not pain. He rode Kurt's leg, his cock hard in the jeans that were not yet his. As he nipped at Puck's lower lip, Kurt worked Puck's zipper open. He wrapped a hand around the hard shaft and slid to his knees. Looking up, his eyes on Puck's, he licked a line from base to tip. "I'm buying this jacket, now shut up, I'm busy here." He sucked Puck down, making small whimpering sounds of pleasure as his lips slid along the silken skin.

Puck dropped his hands down, one onto Kurt's shoulder, one into the thick hair. He bucked into Kurt's mouth, closed his eyes and shut-the-fuck-up.

"How are you doing in there? Do you need a different size or colour?" The fiftyish saleswoman, who looked like someone's grandmother, called through the dressing room door.

Kurt looked up and witnessed the unimaginable; the McKinley bad-ass, eyes wide with shock, face panicked. Grinning around Puck's cock, Kurt sucked the hard length, and lapped his tongue around the crown. His lips locked around Puck's heat, Kurt laughed as Puck tried to pull him off. But Kurt wasn't going anywhere, he wrapped a hand around Puck's sac, squeezing gently and Puck groaned.

"Are you okay?" The saleswoman rapped on the door, concern in her voice.

_Jesus Fucking Christ! _Puck swallowed and forced words out of his throat. "Yes. I have everything I need, thank you."

"No problem, call if you need help."

Listening for her receding footsteps, Puck threaded his fingers through Kurt's hair, held the countertenor's head still, and fucked his mouth. Kurt's hands snaked around Puck's body and clenched into his ass cheeks, fingers digging in through the denim. The feel of Kurt's mouth, the heat and wet friction of his tongue, the risk factor in doing this in a fucking dressing room, a thin door between them and discovery had Puck firing down Kurt's throat in seconds. Sliding down the mirror behind him, Puck slumped down onto the floor facing Kurt. "Okay, you can buy the fucking jacket."

Two weeks later, as Kurt was slipping into bed, his phone buzzed with a text from Puck.

**From Puck: the wedding invite came**

Kurt stared at the words, thinking, "Yeah, so?"

**From Kurt: yeah?**

**From Puck: you're my plus one, Princess**

**From Kurt: you want me to come to the wedding with you?**

Puck leaned back against his headboard, fingers flying over his phone, mouth smirking.

**From Puck: yeah, genius. **

**From Puck: looking forward to getting my mouth on your cock this time. think we'll get the same saleslady?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Tradition**

Kurt sat in the stands bordering the McKinley football field, one leg swinging impatiently, as he texted friends who were lucky enough to not be here, stuck waiting for the Titans practice to be over. Kurt never came to Puck's practices, games were torture enough, but his baby was undergoing a delicate surgical procedure in his Dad's garage, and Puck had volunteered to be his ride home.

Tapping his text screen closed, Kurt slipped his phone away. He glanced at his watch and then at the field. Finally! The football coach blew his whistle and the teenage Neanderthals punched and shoved at each other as they straggled off the field. He rolled his eyes as Puck pounded on Finn's helmet and snapped a hand to Karofsky's ass. Nope, did not miss football, not even a little! Picking his way carefully down from the stands, Kurt scanned each step to make sure his new grey suede Cole Haan wingtips, with blue laces and matching blue soles didn't come into contact with anything too disgusting. A glob of spit or a clump of gum were not getting anywhere near these shoes!

Puck pulled his helmet off and grinned as he watched Kurt descend from the stands, obviously being very careful where he put those new shoes he was so thrilled with. His chestnut hair gleamed in the late afternoon sun, his body lean and supple, as he navigated the cement steps. Puck had a major problem with how long it took Kurt to peel off his skinnys but he had to admit the too-tight pants looked good on him. As Kurt got closer, now walking the gravel path on the perimeter of the field, Puck noticed the chain that wrapped Kurt's hips and trailed down his left leg, almost to the knee. The grin slipped off his face, as he watched the silver links slide along Kurt's thigh with every step he took, hunger replacing humour in a heartbeat.

Kurt reached the relative cleanliness of the grass and looked up to find Puck staring at the chain decorating the side seam of Kurt's skinnys. _Oh yeah, he knew that look!_ He slid his hand down his thigh, fingers playing with the chain. "You like?"

Puck heard the satisfied tone in Kurt's voice, and pulled his eyes off his boyfriend's body long enough to see the I-know-you-want-some-of-this challenge in his sea-green eyes. The choir boy look was gone, replaced with a taunting, teasing promise of everything sensual. _Oh yeah, he knew that look!_

Reaching out, Puck latched his fingers into the chain threaded through Kurt's belt loops, and tugged. "You weren't wearing this at lunch."

Kurt laughed as he moved into Puck's body. "I wasn't?"

Puck slid his fingers over the silver chain. The links were heavy, industrial looking, smooth to the touch. "I would have remembered this, Princess."

Kurt leaned into Puck, catching the length of chain at his thigh and dragging it over Puck's abs. "Yeah?"

Puck groaned as Kurt let the chain dangle over his boyfriend's groin. Kurt wanted to play and that had Puck's cock trying to rise under the padding in the compression shorts he wore under his uniform.

Looking directly into Puck's eyes, Kurt swung the chain, making it dance against the laces that tied Puck's football pants. "It's a very long chain, Puck. It can wrap around so many interesting body parts."

"Fuck!" Puck wrapped his hand around Kurt's wrist, stilling the maddening length of chain. "When did you become such a pervert?"

Kurt laughed. Puck's words were not a complaint and he knew it. "Oh, I've always been a pervert. I just don't feel the need to inform everyone of that fact." He slipped his hand out of Puck's grasp and stepped into the McKinley jock's side.

Walking off the field, carrying his helmet in one hand, his other arm around Kurt's shoulders, Puck was more than pleased with the thought that no one else knew the countertenor the way he did. "So, I'm the only one who knows that porn runs in your veins?"

Kurt slipped out from under Puck's arm. "So far." Grinning at the nonplussed jock, Kurt walked away from his boyfriend.

"So far? So far?" Puck charged after the ex-kicker and pulled him under the stands, backing a laughing Kurt up against a support beam. "I gave you my letterman jacket, Hummel. That means you're mine."

Kurt didn't say anything. He just smiled as he untied the knot on the chain and pulled it slowly through the belt loops on his jeans. Puck watched the silver slither up Kurt's thigh and over his hips, watched as the chain pooled in his boyfriend's hands.

Kurt spread his hands, the silver chain hanging between them. "Turn around."

Puck looked up from the silver links in Kurt's hands to the dark crystal of his eyes. The wide mouth was closed on a small smile but the eyes were serious. He wasn't kidding, he expected Puck to turn around.

They weren't into dom/sub anything. It wasn't about who listened to who. It was about running with whatever they felt in the moment. It was about expressing themselves, asking for what they wanted, or thought they wanted. Sometimes they got it wrong; making out via the fight club had been a total bomb, but they were up for trying anything once. They gave each other the freedom to be who they were. They learned who they were with each other.

Puck turned, a shiver of anticipation trickling along his spine, as Kurt stepped up behind him.

"Put your arms behind your back." Kurt pressed a kiss into the side of Puck's neck, his breath warm on Puck's skin.

Puck tilted his head, offering more skin to the teen standing behind him. He loved the feeling of Kurt's body along his back, or along his front, over him, under him, in him. Puck didn't think the time would ever come when Kurt's touch felt wrong. He held his arms out behind him, wrists together, not surprised at all when Kurt used the chain to bind his arms.

When Kurt ran out of chain, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, and tucked his chin on Puck's shoulder. "You okay? Too tight?"

Puck shrugged, testing the chain twined around his arms. "Nah, I'm good."

Kurt moved his hands down Puck's chest, tracing the defined muscles under the football jersey. "You're wearing my chain, Noah. That makes you mine."

No one called him Noah, even his mother called him Puck most of the time, unless she was pissed at him about something. When he was in nursery school, Puck thought it was cool to have the same name as one of the characters in his story books. In middle school though, sometime around Grade 3, the biblical name became dorky and he was more than happy to adopt the contraction of his last name that his friends used.

Back when they were still being obnoxious to each other, in sophomore year, Kurt had started calling him Noah in retaliation for Puck taunting him with Princess. Puck would have pulverized anyone else who dared to use his given name, and the first time Kurt said it, he almost had. His fingers had curled into a fist as he looked at the shorter teen, trying to decide where to land his punch. Two years ago, Kurt had barely come up to his shoulder and yet he stood there challenging Puck, defiance and pride flashing in his eyes. Puck found himself lowering his fist, backing down, because he knew courage when he saw it. Kurt hadn't had the muscles, not back then, but he had the kind of courage that Puck wanted for himself, courage that came from knowing yourself, respecting yourself.

The names had stuck, become their own personal endearments. No one else called Kurt princess and got away with it. No one else called him Noah. Only Kurt could whisper his name and make things tighten in Puck's body.

Kurt peeled himself off Puck and walked around the other boy, to stand in front of him. He was never going to understand the national obsession with football, but on Puck, the uniform was hot. Kurt was not one to complain about skin-tight uniform pants and shoulder pads that practically screamed testosterone. All that power leashed under his chain, Puck's arms locked behind his back, oh, yeah, that had the blood pounding into Kurt's cock. Staring into Puck's eyes, his own stark with want, Kurt flicked the button on his fly open.

Puck watched the flush steal over Kurt's fair skin, lust turning his crystal eyes stormy, and his own breath sped up. With everyone else Kurt was contained, in control. Puck could do this to Kurt, make him lose it, and that was just fucking hot!

Slipping to his knees, Puck smirked up at his boyfriend. "You know you're breaking with tradition here, Princess."

Sliding the zipper down on his skinnys, Kurt muttered. "How so?"

Puck laughed. Kurt cracked him up, who the fuck said "How so?" Most guys couldn't string two words together when their dick took over, but Kurt, Kurt turned into a freaking dictionary. "The Cheerios blow the players after a game, Kurt."

Kurt grinned as he pulled his straining cock out of his painfully tight pants. "I'm not a Cheerio anymore, Puck and that was just a practice." Stepping closer to his boyfriend, his new shoes brushing Puck's knees, Kurt tapped the head of his cock on Puck's chin. "We can start our own tradition."

Sliding his tongue over Kurt's crown, Puck thought about some of the new traditions they had started; dripping wax on each other at Hanukkah, blow jobs under ribbon bondage at Christmas, yeah, he was all over new traditions.

It was a little tricky doing this with his hands behind his back. It was weird not being able to touch Kurt. He wanted to dig his fingers into that ass, play with Kurt's balls, and stroke over his entrance. He couldn't do any of the things he usually did while he sucked Kurt off, and why was that so freaking hot? He sucked hard, pulling back on Kurt's length, right to the tip, too far, Kurt slipped out of his mouth and Puck whined as he moved his head trying to get Kurt back.

"Shhh! Here I am baby." Kurt tipped Puck's chin up and pushed his cock back into Puck's mouth.

Puck held his mouth open, perfectly still, and looked up at Kurt, telling him to move, to fuck him.

One hand on Puck's shoulder, the other hand lightly holding Puck's jaw, his thumb tracing over Puck's cheek, Kurt felt himself moving in and out of Puck's mouth. "Oh, God! Noah! So fucking good!"

Kurt poured down Puck's throat and leaned over the kneeling teen, his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders, panting. "Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck!"

Puck shifted on his knees. "A little help here, Princess."

"Oh, shit, sorry." Kurt helped Puck to his feet, and had the chain off his arms in seconds. Silver links forgotten on the ground beside them, the boys held each other, licking into each other's mouths, molded together.

Easing apart, Puck grabbed his helmet off the ground where he had dropped it earlier and Kurt picked up his belt. Threading it back through his belt loops, he looked at his boyfriend. "Can you wait till we get home, Noah? I want you to fuck me."

Okay, for that he could hold out a little longer, but just to mess with the diva he looked around; empty field, empty school. "What's wrong with here?"

Kurt looked at the ground under the stands, covered in candy wrappers and ditched ice cream sticks, and various other too gross to think about trash. With a disdainful sniff, he turned and started for the parking lot. "In these shoes?"

Puck grinned and caught up to Kurt, sliding an arm around the countertenor's waist. "But it was okay for me to kneel in that garbage?"

Kurt tapped a palm to Puck's backside. "Your pants were already dirty, Noah."

"Right!" Puck beeped the doors on his clunker open, clicked into his seat belt, and smirked at his boyfriend in the passenger seat. "You know I'm not good with waiting, Princess, makes me a little impatient."

"A little impatient?" Kurt settled back in his seat and returned Puck's smirk. "I know waiting makes you a lot impatient."

Puck snorted as he turned the key in the ignition. "Oh, you're asking for it Hummel!"

Kurt grinned at his boyfriend. "Yes I am."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Bike**

Tap. Tap. Tap. Puck watched the highly polished toe of Kurt's boot drill into the blacktop of his driveway. Tap. Tap. Tap. Condemnation in every beat, loud and clear. Yeah, no surprise, Puck had not for a second expected anything different. "Kurt, Princess, just…"

The boot stopped its insistent tapping as Kurt turned from the black and silver monstrosity in his driveway and glared at his boyfriend. "Oh, I want to hear this. Please, Noah, explain this to me."

Puck winced, the tone in Kurt's voice could shrivel buttercups on their stems, and Puck wasn't immune to it, but he wanted this and Kurt wanted it too, he just didn't know it yet. Moving to stand in front of Kurt, Puck placed himself between his boyfriend and the mass of chrome glinting in the afternoon sun. "Kurt, it will be…"

"Do you know the accident statistics for these things?" The disdain and disapproval in Kurt's frown should have melted the bike where it stood.

Puck rolled his eyes and grabbed Kurt's biceps, pulling Kurt's attention off the Harley. "My neighbour is using my piece-of-crap truck to move his shit and I've got his bike for the rest of the day. A few hours, Kurt; you, me, and this beauty. The sun on our faces, the wind in our hair…" At the look on Kurt's face, Puck quickly backpedaled, switching to a vernacular closer to his diva's heart. "We'll be like those dudes from West Side Story, only with a happy ending. Riding into the sunset, leaving the gangs and the knives behind us." Puck grinned, pleased with his imagery.

Kurt's lips twitched. "And I'm Maria?"

Puck knew better than to go there. Leaning into Kurt, he snuggled their groins together. "You'll be the man wrapped around me, your chest plastered to my back, your thighs branding my hips." Puck snuck his hand into the pocket on the back of Kurt's jeans and pulled Kurt even closer. "Ride with me, babe…" Puck stared into the crystal eyes that owned him. "Then…" Puck lowered his voice whispering directly into Kurt's ear. "Ride me."

**I apologize for the brevity of this chapter, but it seemed like the right place to end it :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: I Don't Care**

"Open it." Kurt picked up the envelope, the return address very clearing stating _Ohio State University_, and shoved it at Puck.

Stubborn descended, dropping over Puck's face and leaking into the rigid set of his shoulders. He stepped back and the letter fell to the floor.

"Oh, so mature!" Kurt picked the white rectangle up and snapped it down on Puck's bureau. "What is your problem?"

"I told you. I'm not going to college." Puck glared at his boyfriend. "I'm barely scraping through my classes now. This," Puck waved at the offending envelope, "is not for me."

Exasperated, Kurt flopped down on Puck's bed. "We talked about this, Noah."

"No, you talked about this." Puck's eyebrows lowered into the scowl that still had freshmen running for the nearest exit. "You talked and talked and threatened to stop," Puck waved a hand indicating his penis, "so I sent in the damn applications but I'm not going."

Noah glowered at him, arms crossed over his chest, muscles bunched, lips pressed together in a tight line. Kurt could practically hear him grinding his teeth. "Fine!" Kurt surged up from the bed, slapping a hand into Puck's shoulder. "Good!" He pushed and Puck backed up a step. "Stay in Lima. Clean pools for the rest of your life." He shoved and Puck smacked into the wall.

Puck had more muscle mass and easily outweighed his boyfriend but surprise held him captive. Kurt didn't go all He-Man on him, at least, not with his clothes on. _Shit! He was really pissed._

Kurt's fingers wrestled with the buckle on Puck's belt, slid his zipper down and pulled his cock free. "I don't care." That, of course, was a fucking lie. Kurt cared. "I'm going to New York."

Fisting Noah's cock, Kurt slipped to his knees. "You can fuck every guy you find at Scandals." He licked a line up the underside of Puck's shaft. "You can go back to the cougars who ogle you at the mall." He sucked on the flushed red crown and Puck moaned. "You can stay right here," Kurt slipped one hand between Puck's legs and palmed his sac, "and wait for me."

Mouth sliding along Puck's length, tongue lapping, loving the feel of Puck on his tongue, Kurt almost forgot how pissed he was, almost. Looking up, tracing his tongue under the ridge of the crown, Kurt pulled off. "I'm going to forget you the minute I get off the plane." Kurt squeezed the globes nestled together in his hand. "I'm going to do this with every hot guy I meet."

Sliding both hands over the denim covered hips, reaching back, Kurt grabbed Puck's ass and pulled him in, swallowing him down.

Puck's fingers clenched in Kurt's hair, as his head fell back against the wall and his lips parted on sighs of, "Oh, God. Oh, Fuck. Oh, Fuck. Kurt!"

It hurt, it fucking hurt to think of Kurt with someone else. That image, Kurt, his Kurt, blowing some stranger was painfully obscene, mind-numbing hurtful and so ball-tightening hot that Puck lost it. Hips jerking, he poured himself into Kurt.

Standing, Kurt swiped a hand over his mouth and grabbed a handful of Puck's T-shirt. "Do whatever the fuck you want, Noah. Go to college, don't go to college. Either way, I'm coming back and you're mine."

Sagging against the wall, the air cool around his wilting shaft, Puck stared into the crystal eyes still flashing furious at him. Skin flushed, hair flopping over his forehead, lips red and moist, Kurt was the poster boy for seriously fucking hot. He was beautiful. Puck knew that, of course, but at times like this his beauty hammered into Puck, battering him, bruising him. His skin fucking hurt just looking at Kurt.

Shrugging away from the wall, he walked into Kurt, forcing him back, crowding him against the bed. "You're going to forget me the minute your plane lands?"

"Yes." The word was confident, defiant, and a fucking lie.

Puck stroked the bulge under Kurt's zipper. "You're going to do this with every guy you meet?"

"Yes." A tiny bit of worry crept into the word now. Kurt couldn't figure out why Puck was grinning.

Puck barked out a crack of laughter. Kurt was lying through his teeth and Puck knew it. Shoving at Kurt's shoulders, he pushed until Kurt sat on his bed. Going to his knees between Kurt's legs, Puck fought with the zipper on the ridiculously tight skinnys. Finally freeing Kurt's cock, Puck held it on the palm of his hand, feeling it pulse and twitch for him. Leaning down, his tongue licking at the pink tip, he raised his eyes to Kurt's. "Then I better keep an eye on you." One hand on Kurt's thigh, one wrapped around the base of his cock, Puck sucked Kurt in. _Good! So fucking good! _

Pulling off, he tapped the crown of Kurt's cock against his lips. "Ohio State isn't the only college I applied to, you know."


End file.
